


Человек без гражданства

by Judah Low (kohvoo)



Category: Oxxxymiron (Musician) RPF, Горгород | Gogorod - Oxxxymiron (Album)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Kinda, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Recreational Drug Use, Revolution
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kohvoo/pseuds/Judah%20Low
Summary: Антиутопия и утопия — просто два взгляда на одну и ту же вещь.
Relationships: Охра | Johnny Rudeboy/Oxxxymiron (Musician)
Kudos: 14





	1. ПРОЛОГ

В этот солнечный день я сидел в пустом парке на скамейке и думал о четвёртой пьесе, которая начала складываться в моей голове. Само собой появилось название _Das Reich der Zwei — «Государство двоих»_.

Это должна была быть пьеса о нашей с Хельгой любви. О том, что в безумном мире двое любящих могут выжить и сохранить своё чувство, только если они остаются верными государству, состоящему из них самих, — государству двоих.

<...>

И когда это государство прекратило существование, я стал тем, кто я есть сейчас и буду всегда, — человеком без гражданства.

_Курт Воннегут, «Мать Тьма»_

**November 27  
Emma Goldstein set the self-destruct timer to 1 hour**

тук-тук

можешь не отвечать

ты меня не знаешь, но у нас есть общий знакомый. некто ваня

ты наверное гадаешь, куда делся ваня. телефон недоступен, чаты молчат

не пиши сейчас

получишь адрес. приезжай туда сразу, на такси

телефон выбрось, ты мальчик богатый, купишь новый, ну или дома оставь

сам понимаешь, что будет, если про эту переписку кто-то узнает

мама, папа, полиция, господь бог. неважно

будешь с кем-то

все мы смотрели боевички

держи адрес. у тебя 55 минут

по коням

Мирона бросило в холодный пот, руки затряслись. Он выронил телефон на паркет, чехол-книжечка схлопнулся, экран погас. Разблокировать удалось с третьей попытки — проклятый смартфон не хотел считывать влажный отпечаток пальца.

Глубоко вдохнув, Мирон сел на подлокотник дивана и попытался собраться с мыслями. Геолокация... какие-то невнятные промзоны, туда и днём-то стрёмно лезть, чего говорить о двух часах ночи. По картам езды около получаса, ночью без пробок быстрее. Дали фору, время на подумать. Как милосердно. 

Остаться дома? А вдруг всё это правда?

Он не поедет, а Ване перережут глотку где-нибудь за гаражами. Будут присылать матери по пальцу раз в неделю. Хуй его знает. Первое правило любых переговоров с террористами — не вступать в переговоры с террористами. Позвонить в полицию, это их дело, пусть разбираются, пусть спасают. Центру Э не помешает за реальными преступниками побегать, а не писателям морды чистить. 

Позвонить в полицию и получить Ванино ухо в коробочке из-под «Рафаэлло».

Мирон глубоко вдохнул, медленно выдохнул. Руки тряслись так, что экран размывало как огонёк от зажигалки на долгой выдержке. Пиздец.

Ловушка однозначно, тут даже гадать не надо было. Но Ваня правда не выходил на связь уже четыре дня. Он исчезал, бывало, на день-другой, но всегда предупреждал, хотя бы сообщения сбрасывал, хотя бы их читал. Мироново последнее, отправленное парой часов назад, болталось с единственной «галочкой». И штук тридцать до.

Ладно, похуй. Мирон бросил телефон на диван, потом поднял его и вызвал «Убер». Десять минут. Как раз хватит.

Он включил видео на телефоне и перевёл съёмку на фронталку.

«Эй, Илюх? Если ты получил это сообщение, значит, со мной случилось что-то плохое».


	2. Часть I. ГОСУДАРСТВО ДВОИХ. Глава 1. День радости

**@norimyxxxo**  
СЕКТОР РАНДОМ: А кто меня татуирует прямо сейчас, в субб ночью?   
кидайте вк-анкеты с примерами работ. ПРИСПИЧИЛО, а мастер в отъезде

Он толком не помнил, как написал этот твит. Отвлёкся, принял ещё одну дорожку, зашёл ВК, а там пятнадцать непрочитанных. Даже подрастерялся, почти высадился, хотя высадиться с гора было тем ещё квестом: что случилось?

Потом вспомнил. Личка была забита фотками, ссылками на чужие инстаграмы, паблики и сайты. От кривых хэндпоков до лувровских полотен на человеческой коже — выбирай любое.

Мирон выбирал, старательно концентрируясь на процессе. Отпускать себя было страшно, за пределами узкого фокуса водились драконы, как на старых картах, или тигры, как у старины Брэдбери. Последние три дня Мирон вдохнул столько гора, что его графитовый привкус намертво въелся в слизистые, закоптил их, как фартук над древней плитой. Слой жирного масла, который будет напоминать о себе ещё пару недель.

Сообщении на десятом Мирону надоело. Татухи сливались во фракталящее пятно цвета смятых пластилиновых брикетов. Гор не давал визуалов, но играл с восприятием, как бы намекал периферийно, что хватит, сколько можно. 

Хватит, сколько можно, согласился Мирон, и ткнул наугад.

Сообщение открылось, там было одинокое «привет» от некоего Вани Рудбоя и ссылка на инстаграм с тремя спичками на авке.

_**@cutscratches** Cuts & Scratches, тату, пирсинг, бодмоды_

Первым шло видео: чья-то рука в чёрной перчатке стирала с кожи чернила. Салфетка ползла вниз, обнажая белого кита, корабль с обломанными мачтами, пенящиеся волны. Свежая краска переливалась на коже, из-за чего казалось, будто волны в самом деле облизывают алую полоску ватерлинии вдоль борта.

Живая картинка на коже. 

Потом был ещё один видос, зацикленный: рука резко встряхивала пачкой эскизов. Пальцы с очень коротко подрезанными ногтями, забитые олдскулом фаланги, забитая олдскулом кисть. Почему-то она заворожила Мирона сильнее, чем татуировка с китом, мачтами и ватерлинией, сильнее, чем пачка эскизов.

Он проскроллил вниз, надеясь обнаружить лицо мастера, но там были только примеры работ и эскизы, фотки студии, фотки пирсинга и бодмодов, снимок новенькой «тачки». И ободранный рыжий кошак без одного уха. В комментарии было просто написано: «новый мастер, прошу любить».

На авке ВК лица тоже толком не было видно, только нижнюю его часть с расслабленно свисающей с губ сигаретой. Стена пустовала, в инфе о себе стояла только ссылка на инсту. Не будь Мирон под гором, он бы поискал в сети: интернет всё помнил, наверняка загадочный Ваня Рудбой где-то да засветил личико, хотя бы на тату-фестах. Мирон всё-таки был писателем, он умел искать информацию. У него хорошо получалось.

Но Мирон был под гором, и ему было настолько хуёво, что если бы вместо мастера к нему приехал головорез с мачете, он бы не особо расстроился.

«Привет, — написал Мирон. — Мне понравились твои работы. Приедешь?»  
«приеду», — ответил Ваня Рудбой спустя пару секунд.

Мирон скинул ему адрес, и почти сразу Ваня ушёл в офлайн.

Нужно было головой думать, размышлял Мирон, но чего теперь. Он слегка разгрёб срач на кухне, протёр стол, составил в раковину грязные чашки. Потом сходил в душ и переоделся, но без выебонов, в домашние шмотки. Из-за горячей воды почти попустивший приход захватил его снова, но мягко и плавно, с щемящей обманчивой нежностью, сулящей чёрную тоску назавтра.

Гор вредил организму меньше, чем выпивка, но выпивка чего — перепил, уснул, проснулся, проблевался, уснул снова и проснулся уже огурчиком. Гор не давал похмелья, но если переборщить, скидывал в меланхолию, из-за которой некоторые взаправду лезли в петлю. После легализации Департамент по обороту принялся штамповать брошюрки, рассказывающие о правильном рекреационном употреблении, по телеку запустили рекламу, повесили билборды вдоль дорог. Аптеки начали толкать комплексы витаминов: съешьте то, выпейте это, и всё у вас будет заебись.

Об ответственности напоминали белозубые девушки и парни с билбордов на обочинах. На двух нормальных языках и всратых иероглифах: после легалайза Город превратился в Мекку для торчебосов со всех концов света.

Но правила были для лохов и приезжих. Мирон родился здесь, в единственном на планете месте, производившем натуральный гор, Мирону лучше было знать.

Звонок в домофон застал его за натиранием стола. Мирон спохватился, осознав, что тёр несчастную столешницу механическим движением заёбанного бариста уже минут десять.

Блядь, выругался он себе под нос и пошёл в коридор. Чёрно-белый экранчик показал долговязую фигуру в толстовке. Мирон снял трубку; пришелец вскинул голову, блеснув очками в толстой чёрной оправе.

— Рудбой, — сказал он.

Мирон молча нажал кнопку и провернул ключ в замке, распахнув дверь на лестничную площадку. Пятый этаж. Через пару минут лифт пискнул и выпустил наружу Ваню Рудбоя.

Он оказался высоким, сантиметров на десять выше Мирона, худощавым, с бледным невзрачным лицом. Мимо такого пройдёшь и забудешь через пять минут: светлые волосы, светлые глаза, светлая щетина на подбородке. Обычный нос, обычные губы, высокий лоб. В ушах болтались толстые чёрные кольца, и толстая чёрная оправа обрамляла очки, судя по искажению, не бутафорские, а настоящие, с диоптриями.

Ваня встал у порога, как упырь, которому нужно было приглашение. Мирон сделал театральный приглашающий жест: входи, мол.

Уже в квартире Ваня протянул ему руку. Рукав толстовки был закатан, обнажая татуировку — иллюстрацию из «Алисы в Стране Чудес».

— Алиса, — сказал Мирон, пожимая протянутую руку, и Ваня ответил с неловким смешком:  
— Да нет. Ваня.  
— Интересно было бы поглядеть на то, что от меня останется, когда меня не останется, — пробормотал Мирон. Ваня посмотрел на него с недоумением, и он вяло улыбнулся: — Нам на кухню, я там прибрался. Идём. Чаю? Кофе? Чего покрепче?  
— Не употребляю на работе, — ответил Ваня. — Но чаю можно.

Мирон вспомнил — да, точно, Рудбой же приехал сюда бить тату. Вылетело из головы, и не смутило же ничего, совсем не удивило, что какой-то незнакомый парень припёрся к нему среди ночи. 

Они прошли на кухню, и Ваня тут же сел на табурет у стены, поставив под ноги кейс. На фоне белых стен и белой мебели он выглядел как-то инородно. Мирон в своей тусклой застиранной футболке и то вписывался в интерьер лучше, хотя ему казалось, что этот минималистичный пиздец в принципе не был предназначен для живых людей, только для фоток в глянцевые журналы. Семья с одинаковыми остекленевшими взглядами вымученно скалится в объектив. 

— Я большой поклонник, — сказал Ваня, пока Мирон возился с френчпрессом. Ничего заезженнее и придумать было нельзя. — Читал вас ещё в ЖЖ как Мифа.

Мирона передёрнуло — фразочка попала точно в цель, как намеренно.

— Давай на ты, — попросил он. — Не настолько я тебя и старше.  
— Ага, — ответил Ваня отстранённо. — Мне нравились твои старые рассказы. Новые тоже, но старые прямо цепляли. Я их даже распечатывал, всё мечтал, что ты, может, сборник старого издашь. Не думал об этом?  
— Нет, — коротко ответил Мирон, пытаясь вложить в «нет» один-единственный смысл: пожалуйста, замолчи, я не хочу об этом говорить. Ваня, похоже, понял. Когда Мирон протянул ему чашку, он смотрел в сторону и неловко ковырял ногтем замок кейса. — Сахар? Молоко могу глянуть...  
— Нет, всё нормально. Спасибо. 

Мирон сел рядом, тяжело оперевшись на локти. Ваня пару минут молча пил чай, а потом неожиданно спросил:  
— Ты уверен насчёт тату? Ничего не имею в виду, просто всегда спрашиваю, если клиент, ну...  
— Объёбан? — предложил Мирон. Ваня дёрнул уголками рта. — Да я в адеквате.

Сам он в этом уверен не был, всё-таки трёхдневный марафон подразмыл понятие адекватности. Порой Мирон выпадал из реальности в какую-то диссоциацию, сильно подозревая, что гор тут был ни при чём. У гора такого эффекта не было, зато он был у давней спутницы Мирона, на которую он в последнее время положил большой и толстый. Она была обидчивой дамой — она такой хуйни не прощала.

Он ничего не мог с этим сделать, только отпугивать диких тварей светом, пока в фонарике не сядут батарейки.

— Ладно, — сказал Ваня и отставил чашку. Он даже не попытался сделать вид, что поверил, и Мирон почувствовал что-то вроде благодарности. — Что будем бить? Есть эскиз?  
— Ага, — ответил Мирон и протянул Ване сложенный листок.

Он ждал, пока Ваня развернёт картинку. Не нужно было даже смотреть на чужое лицо, чтобы предсказать реакцию.

Шок, конечно. Непонимание. Лёгкий ужас.

Но Ваня только слегка нахмурился. Мирон одёрнул себя: боже, да он же мастер в тату-салоне, они там пирсу делают, бодмоды. Он столько хуйни должен видеть каждый день, что причуды известного писателя по его меркам даже за причуды считаться не будут. Так, лёгкая придурь. Объебался, написал в твиттер, заполучил мастера с доставкой на дом, как-то так Ваня Рудбой наверняка и думал, пока сидел на кухне, пил чаёк за бешеные бабки и рассматривал картинку.

Богатенький пидор.

Мирон испытал к себе удушающую волну презрения, всепоглощающую ненависть, прямо до тошноты. Чёрный липкий комок раздулся в груди и рванул в глотку, Мирон едва успел схватить недопитый Ванин чай.

Ваня тревожно рассматривал его лицо. Глаза у него были не алюминиево-серые, как показалось Мирону поначалу, а с уклоном в синеву, такого приятного штормового оттенка.

— Всё нормально, — повторил Мирон и поставил чашку на стол: — Ну что, узнаёшь?  
— Сложно не узнать, — хмыкнул Ваня.  
— Я не про то. Ты ж сказал, что давний мой фанат, ещё Мифовское ЖЖ читал. Узнаёшь?

Повисла пауза. Ваня опустил взгляд.

— Всё-таки из твоего рассказа, да? — спросил он. — Охра.  
— Охра, — кивнул Мирон.  
— А где будем бить?  
— Где-нибудь, где незаметно.  
— Это где?  
— Ты мне скажи.

Взгляд Вани сделался цепким. Он осмотрел Мирона, чуть склонив набок голову, будто художник за мольбертом. Под таким взглядом Мирон чувствовал себя неуютно, но стоически терпел, в конце концов, сам вызвался, сам вызвал.

— На рёбрах можно. — Ваня протянул руку и еле слышно тронул Мирона за бок кончиками пальцев. — На внутренней стороне плеча, вот тут. На внутренней стороне бедра. Вообще зависит от того, какого размера ты хочешь тату. И готов ли отхватить люлей, если что. Я бы предложил затылок под волосами, но сам понимаешь.

Мирон фыркнул.

— А если прямо на груди? Под ключицами?  
— Про пляжи можно забыть.  
— Да похуй на пляжи.  
— Ну ок тогда. Нужно, чтобы ты лёг. Я не вывезу на весу столько руку держать.

Лечь... на лечь они не договаривались, Мирон растерянно оглядел кухню, но тут если и можно было на чём-то вытянуться, то только на столе. Картина, наверное, будет та ещё. Пускать чужаков в спальню не хотелось, спальня у него была для особых случаев, и набивание татухи в них не входило.

— В гостиной диван есть, — предложил он наконец. Ваня пожал плечами и встал, подхватив кейс.

Пока Ваня возился в гостиной с кейсом, Мирон на кухне принял волевое решение и отказался от очередной дорожки. Гор начал попускать, но ещё один догон наверняка вылился бы в полопавшиеся сосуды и кровь носом. Чаще всего Мирону было похуй, что про него подумают, но тут отчего-то не хотелось высаживать своего нового знакомого.

На него вдруг нашёл приступ общительности.

— Слушай, Рудбой, — сказал Мирон, входя в гостиную. — А чем ты вообще увлекаешься? Ну, помимо татух и моего раннего творчества.

Сидящий на полу Ваня взглянул на него снизу вверх и неожиданно улыбнулся. Улыбка ему очень шла, сразу делала скучноватые черты лица интересными. Бывает же такое.

— Я фотограф, — сказал он, раскладывая на подстеленной клеёнке инструменты, тюбики, бутылочки с чернилами. — Точнее, фотожурналист по образованию.  
— А почему по специальности не работаешь?  
— Почему не работаю? Раздевайся.

Мирон через голову стянул футболку и сел на диван. Ваня привстал на коленях, взял маркер и поставил на груди Мирона под ключицами несколько точек. Потом развернул эскиз, прикинул что-то и хмыкнул.

— Так ты работаешь фотожурналистом? — поинтересовался Мирон.  
— Вроде того. Ложись.

«Раздевайся», «ложись», прямо приём у врача. Хотя, может, это всегда так — Мирон до этого забивал только руки и ноги, мало ли какие правила действовали на торс. Он лёг головой на подлокотник, и Ваня, положив с краю эскиз, начал быстро набрасывать картинку.

Там была мультяшная улыбочка с зубами зигзагом, нарисованная как будто намеренно неаккуратно. Очень простой рисунок, но очень стильный: такие же трафаретные наброски почти каждую ночь появлялись на стенах Города. Дворники их стирали или закрашивали, но рисунки появлялись снова, и Мирон пока не слышал ни одного сообщения о том, что кого-нибудь из этих вандалов задержали.

Ходили слухи, будто этим занимались ребята из «Версуса». Мирон знал его историю, потому что застал времена, когда «Версус» был простым СМИ, интернет-газеткой, полное название которой звучало как-то так: «Народ Города против Коррумпированных Властей». Там, где против, стоял значок «vs», он же и был логотипом.

Потом Мирон уехал из Города, а когда вернулся, тут уже приняли очередной ебанутый закон, и «Версус» перекочевал из статуса СМИ в статус простого блога, написать в которой мог любой желающий. Блог был анонимный. Иногда туда писал ОХРА, прямо так, капслоком: он делал видосы, уличающие властей в коррупции. Ведущим был один и тот же чувак — некто в чёрной бесформенной мантии (то ли церковной, то ли судейской) и маске со светящимися светодиодными зубами, он зачитывал электронным голосом результаты расследования, всегда едко, всегда в точку. Периодически видосы блокировали, ОХРА их перезаливал, они щупальцами расползались по всему интернету, и неделю назад эти щупальца добрались до Мирона.

ОХРА мог быть одним человеком, а мог быть группой, под маской и автотюном всё равно было не разобрать. Легаси-герой, как Бэтмен: неважно, что за личность скрывалась под плащом народного мстителя.

На главной странице «Версуса» стоял дисклеймер: мнение владельцев блога может не совпадать со мнением тех, кто в него пишет.

Мирон, увлёкшийся своими мыслями, вздрогнул: холодные Ванины пальцы легли ему на грудь чуть ниже ключиц. Он уже надел перчатки и подключил машинку к блоку питания.

— Готов? — спросил он, и Мирон кивнул.

Иголка вонзилась в кожу на груди. Мирон ощутил это так явственно, будто сам был и иголкой, и кожей. Ему стоило попуститься, хотя бы сутки побыть чистым; он говорил себе это постоянно, каждые полчаса, всякий раз, стоило гору чуть-чуть ослабить хватку, но если бы Мирон послушался себя самого, он бы сейчас не лежал на диване, чувствуя на костях вес чужого тела. 

Ваня облокотился на него — сначала как-то робко, но через полчаса — всем весом. Иголка дырявила кожу, Ванины локти — грудную клетку. Мирон чувствовал себя попеременно то куском мяса, которое пропускают через мясорубку, то мясорубкой, переваривающей в железных недрах кусок мяса, и не мог понять, что хуже. 

— Эй, — окликнул его Ваня. Мирон понял, что лежит зажмурившись, и спешно открыл глаза. — Не засыпай. Я не люблю, когда у меня спят.   
— Так сделай так, чтобы я не засыпал, — предложил Мирон. Ваня поднял бровь — ну да, прозвучало и впрямь так себе. — Расскажи что-нибудь о себе.   
— Родился в пригороде, — ответил Ваня, не переставая работать. Мирон разглядывал из-под ресниц его слегка нахмуренные брови, высокий лоб, чуть отросшие у корней волосы: ну ничерта себе, он ещё и крашеный. — Отучился в школе, поступил в универ… Раньше стримил за донаты, на то и жил.   
— А сейчас нет? 

Ваня убрал машинку и поднял голову. Лицо у него было удивлённое. 

— Так переблокировали всё. — Он нажал на педаль и вернулся к работе. — Сначала можно было пролезть, хули нет. Как только просекли, что стримеры всё равно лезут, сделали уберхуёвый интернет, с которым только в браузерки играть.   
— А зачем переблокировали?   
— Типа защита от терроризма, якобы террористы в чатах списывались и планировали взрывы. Может, потому что стримеры налоги не платили. — Ваня бросил на Мирона быстрый взгляд. — Ты словно не в Городе живёшь, это ж давно было, уже года три как. 

Три года назад Мирон куковал на рехабе. 

— Хочешь вернуться в политику? — предположил Ваня невинно.   
— Я тебе расскажу, а ты всё в твиттер сольёшь, — вместо ответа сказал Мирон. 

Он не хотел возвращаться в политику, это политика вернула его себе. Больше всего на свете Мирон мечтал рассказывать истории, и истории, которые Мирон мечтал рассказывать, не всегда были о политике, но всегда — о нём. 

Иногда истории превращались в вой на одной ноте. Выл десять лет назад перепуганный Миф, но взрослый Мирон научился фильтровать свою истерику.

— Не солью, — со смешком ответил Ваня: его это предположение вроде как даже не обидело. — Хуёвый из меня тату-мастер, если я не умею хранить чужие секреты.  
— Много пиздят?  
— Как у парикмахера, — улыбнулся Ваня и стёр салфеткой лишние чернила.

Мирон скосил глаза: тату получалась большой — расплывшаяся улыбка на всю грудь, зубная гряда над сосками. На секунду его нехило высадило, блядь, что он вообще творит? Ему не было никакого дела до ОХРЫ, «Версуса» и политики, он просто стал жертвой ебанутости властей, необязательно было так на это реагировать. Как они сказали, когда уходили? «Мирон Янович, если вы не виноваты, спите спокойно». Он не был виноват, он всего-навсего написал рассказ.

Сэлинджер не был виноват в том, что его историей вдохновлялся Марк Чэпмен. Они со стариной Джеромом — просто писатели, это не их вина, они ни при чём.

— Эй, — окликнул его Ваня. Мирон осознал, как тяжело и поверхностно дышал, будто после изнурительного бега. Ванино лицо выразило какую-то безумную гамму чувств, от искренней тревоги до почти панического ужаса. — Эй, эй, посмотри на меня. Ты в порядке?  
— Ага, — выдохнул Мирон и криво улыбнулся. — Извини, чего-то поднакрыло.  
— Перерыв? — предложил Ваня, но Мирон покачал головой.  
— Давай доделаем уже.

Ваня задержал на нём взгляд, странный взгляд, очень человечный. Напрасно Мирон подумал о Ване как о «невзрачном», у него оказалось живое лицо, все эмоции — как на ладони, бери любую. Сейчас он беспокоился, и из-за этого беспокойства Мирон почувствовал себя бесконечно одиноким. Даже Илья ничего не знал о той ситуации с Центром Э. Никто ничего не знал, Мирон вывозил всё сам, и нервы у него начали сдавать.

— Знаешь, почему я решил её набить? — спросил Мирон. Ваня поднял брови. Он пока ничего не делал, просто сидел, одной рукой опершись на диван, а во второй держа «тачку». — Потому что они за мной пришли. Представь. Пришли за мной. Из-за Охры.  
— Они?  
— Центр Э. Наверное. Не знаю. Какие-то обмудки в костюмах.

Он вдохнул носом и откинул голову, рассматривая потолок. По белому расплывались цветастые бензиновые сполохи.

— Я приехал домой, а они тут сидят, меня ждут. Я говорю, мол, полицию вызову, какого хера вы припёрлись, это нарушение Конституции, а они мне в ответ — мы сами Конституция, Мирон Янович, а вам лучше перестать выёбываться, если ваш жидовский нос вам по-прежнему дорог. Я зассал, сел, они мне рассказали про ОХРУ, дескать, ребятки изрядно подзаебали мэра, а поскольку вдохновлялись они моим рассказом...

Мирон скосил на Ваню глаза.

— Но я просто писатель. Я складываю слова в предложения. Я не оппозиционер, не политик, я даже критику больше не пишу. Но кому, блядь, какое дело, они меня до рассвета мурыжили. Когда уехали, я снёс к чертям ЖЖ Мифа. И мне стало стыдно. — Он развёл руками.  
— Если б я знал всю историю, я бы не приехал, — сказал Ваня после паузы. — Или приехал бы, но точно не бить тату. Жаль, что так вышло, это полный пиздец.

Вроде бы стало легче — по крайней мере, эту историю услышал кто-то ещё, а значит, она стала реальнее, не горовое помешательство и не конец ремиссии. Он пропустил уже несколько дней, вместо колёс въёбывал дорогу за дорогой, точно аукнется.

— Мне правда жаль, — повторил Ваня. Он смотрел на Мирона с сочувствием, этого хватало, даже говорить ничего было не нужно.  
— Давай закончим.  
— Ага.

Он представил, как очухается завтра в таком состоянии, что будет хотеться только в петлю, как увидит в зеркале выглядывающий из-за ворота футболки пластырь, как снимет одежду, снимет бинты, снимет плёнку, и из отражения на него ощерится морда Охры, созданного им самим монстра. Охуенно плохая идея, просто отвратительная, но стоило начинать всё это только ради того, чтобы к нему впервые за долгие месяцы прикоснулся человек.

Ваня отстранился и салфеткой стёр с его груди чернила.

— Всё, — сказал он. — «Бепантен» есть? А, похуй, я с собой прихватил. Знаешь, что делать.  
— Спасибо, — сказал Мирон и сел. Спина затекла и болела.  
— Где тут можно покурить?  
— Да где хочешь. Возьми любую чашку на кухне.

В ванной Мирон обмыл грудь, жирно намазал её кремом и пошёл на кухню. Ваня стоял у открытого окна и курил, стряхивая пепел в чашку с остатками чая. На улице занимался рассвет, синева размазывалась по бетонному дворику и по Ваниному лицу.

— Тот твой рассказ, — не оборачиваясь сказал он, когда Мирон подошёл ближе, — он у меня любимый был. Да и есть, наверное. Самый первый, который я у тебя прочитал.  
— Синдром утёнка.  
— Куришь? — Мирон покачал головой. — Какой синдром утёнка?  
— Когда тебе нравится что-то просто потому, что ты прочитал это первым. Как утята, знаешь? Они считают мамкой первую движущуюся вещь, которую видят после вылупления.

Ваня улыбнулся.

— Да нет, просто было что-то такое в этом рассказе... Злое такое, живое. Я хуёво объясняю, из меня литературный критик так себе.

Он бросил окурок в чашку и повернулся к Мирону. Рассвет начинал перецветать в розовый — день грозился быть ясным. Ване шли сине-розовые блики на лице. С какого хуя Мирон вообще решил, что он некрасивый? Очень даже красивый, просто неяркой красотой.

Жаль, подумал Мирон, если он вот так уйдёт, и их общение на этом прекратится. После возвращения в Город Мирон не особо рвался из зоны комфорта, общался со своей мелкой тусовкой, в которую иногда попадали новые лица. Новые — для него, для остальных — старые знакомцы.

Ваня протянул руку и упёрся пальцами Мирону в грудь чуть пониже татуировки.

— В такие моменты я обычно говорю: приходи через десять дней, пофоткаю татуху для инсты, — с улыбкой сказал Ваня. — Но вряд ли мы оба захотим светить это широкой общественности.  
— Я всё равно могу прийти, — хрипло ответил Мирон. Улыбка Вани сделалась ещё шире. Мирон поднял руку — сколько же она весила, чёртову тонну, — и взял его за запястье, но не отстраняя от себя, а удерживая на месте.

Он сам не понимал, о чём думал и чего хотел. Гор почти выветрился, начинало ломить кости — нельзя было бодрствовать столько времени, организм протестовал. Перед тем, как отпустить, гор превращался в слабенькое подобие эмпатогена. Мирону хотелось, чтобы его трогали, но не как мастер-татуировщик трогает клиента, а как один человек — другого. Ему хотелось трогать самому: Ванина кожа под пальцами была бархатной.

Ваня не шевелился вообще, но и отодвинуться не пытался. Мирон другой рукой потянул его на себя за ворот, заставил наклониться и прижался к его губам своими, на пробу, без напора. Пару мгновений Ваня колебался, а потом обхватил Мирона за шею и ответил на поцелуй — и настолько жадно, будто ему это было нужно намного сильнее.

И так же быстро отстранился.

— Нет, — сказал он, отступая на шаг и вытряхивая из пачки сигарету, — так не пойдёт. Ты обдолбанный, а я нет.  
— Можно устроить, — предложил Мирон.  
— Ты же можешь прийти потом. — Ваня носом выдохнул дым. Зрачки у него были расширены, вся мимика растревожена. — Сам сказал.  
— Могу.  
— Давай я тебе телефон оставлю?

Мирон повертел головой, пытаясь сообразить, куда он дел мобильник, и обнаружил его на столе. Записать номер удалось с третьей попытки, руки сильно трусило.

— Сбрось номер, — попросил Ваня. Мирон набрал его, услышал звонок и нажал отмену. — Ага, получил.

Он кинул в чашку второй окурок.

— Поеду отсыпаться, — сказал он и, потянувшись, пошёл в гостиную собирать вещи. — Через пару часов на работу.  
— Какая работа? — удивился Мирон, который как привязанный шёл за ним следом. — Праздник же, День Отделения.  
— Это у нормальных людей праздник, а я работаю в тату-салоне. У меня клиент днём.

Наверное, стоило извиниться, но зачем, Мирон же Ваню сюда не тянул.

Вместо этого он извинился за другое.

— Прости, что ебанутый, — сказал он уже на пороге, после того как Ваня собрал кейс и взял деньги за работу. Мирон протянул Ване ладонь. Ваня её пожал, но убирать руку не спешил.  
— Я бы на твоём месте ещё более ебанутым был. — Он всё-таки отодвинулся, но с почти демонстративной неохотой. — Позвони мне, а? Если вспомнишь. Хотя, стой.

Он расстегнул кейс и вытащил оттуда маркер, взял Мирона за руку и жирно вывел на предплечье ярко-зелёным: «ПОЗВОНИ РУДБОЮ». Мирон криво улыбнулся.

— Я бы и так не забыл, — сказал он.  
— Перестраховался, — улыбнулся ему в ответ Ваня. — Не забывай мазать «Бепантеном». Приятно было познакомиться, ты круче, чем в соцсетях. Бывай!

С этими словами он притопил вниз по лестнице. Мирон остался один — немного изувеченный, немного исцелённый, но явно намеренный поспать впервые за двое суток.


	3. Глава 2. ПОЗВОНИ РУДБОЮ

Мирон проснулся в больнице. Не было ни шока, ни паники, ни попыток вырвать капельницу и спрыгнуть с кровати: он просто открыл глаза, увидел белый потолок и сразу всё понял. Такое уже случалось. Многие умирали во сне, многие попадали в больницы не приходя в сознание.

Он повернул голову: слева, сложив на тумбочке руки и голову, спал Илья. Поверх костюма на нём был халат, в кулаке он сжимал мобильник. Бедняга. Мирон протянул к нему руку, с пальца слетела прищепка, кардиомонитор взвыл — и Илюха взвился в воздух так быстро, что ему позавидовал бы спринтер на старте.

Дверь распахнулась, в палату влетели какие-то люди, их было так много, что у Мирона зарябило в глазах. Кто-то схватил его за лицо и оттянул веки, кто-то взял за запястье, кто-то что-то спросил, но Мирон смотрел только на Илюху. Илюха ответил Мирону полным ужаса взглядом.

Толпа вокруг кровати рассосалась.

— Как вас зовут? — спросила стриженная под каре женщина лет сорока.  
— Мирон, — ответил Мирон хрипло. Горло драло наждачкой. Он сглотнул и облизал губы.  
— Полностью.  
— Мирон Янович Фёдоров.  
— Год рождения?  
— Восемьдесят пятый.  
— Имя отца?  
— Вы издеваетесь? — Врач ответила ему взглядом, в котором читалось: нет, не издевается. — Ян Валерьевич Фёдоров.  
— Сегодняшнее число?

С этим было сложнее.

— Четырнадцатое... пятнадцатое сентября?  
— Понятно, — сказала врач. — Вы помните, как попали сюда?  
— Нет.  
— Понятно, — повторила она и поднялась. — Позвоните Екатерине Петровне. И Колю сюда.  
— Можно воды? — попросил Мирон. — Что случилось?

Его сильно хуёвило, говорить было трудно физически, поэтому он замолчал, надеясь, что его поймут без слов и сами всё расскажут. Но врачу, судя по всему, было глубоко насрать на его желания, она занималась делом, поэтому Мирон покосился на Илью. Илья не двигался, только пялился в ответ.

Вместо того, чтобы объяснять, врач раздавала указания. Медбрат впрыснул что-то в капельницу, какая-то женщина сунула Мирону под нос стакан с трубочкой. Он глотнул воды и устал настолько, что едва не отрубился.

В чувство его привело невесомое прикосновение к запястью.

— Вы три дня были в коме, — сказала врач.   
— О, — вяло отреагировал Мирон.

Хотелось бы ужаснуться, запаниковать, потребовать объяснений, в конце концов. Но его вымотали разговор, мельтешение, вода из трубочки и Илюхино испуганное лицо. Он моргнул, моргнул ещё раз, а потом закрыл глаза и вырубился.

*

Когда он очнулся повторно, в палате была только уборщица, которая в наушниках драила полы. На Мирона она не обратила никакого внимания.

Он чувствовал себя вымотанным и измочаленным, потасканным каким-то. С набором веса у него и так были проблемы, теперь же руки казались совсем тонкими — обтянутыми сухой кожей костями. Вены взбухли. Из внутренней стороны левого локтя торчала игла, из иглы лианой вилась прозрачная трубка, заканчиваясь в пластиковых пакетах на штативе.

Рядом с пальцем на подлокотнике койки была кнопка, но Мирон её не тронул. Вместо этого он лежал и рассматривал палату.

Палата была маленькой, без особого шика, но хотя бы отдельной, с забранным решёткой пластиковым окном, шкафом, тумбой, маленьким холодильником и отдельным туалетом, или куда там вела загадочная дверь. Под потолком висел внутренний блок сплит-системы — роскошь уровня «люкс». Стены были покрашены в оливковый, который из-за всех этих кардиомониторов, капельниц и запаха антисептиков становился тошнотворно-нездоровым. Они, подумал Мирон, вроде по ГОСТу всё красили, хотя даже если бы налепили на стены поп-арт, он наверняка поблёк бы и принял больничный вид.

Уборщица выпрямилась, уперев руки в спину, посмотрела на Мирона и вынула из уха наушник.

— Врача позвать? — спросила она. Мирон медленно покачал головой. Она пожала плечами, подхватила ведро и вышла.

Как он всё-таки сюда попал? Он хорошо помнил, как распрощался с Ваней и пошёл на кухню, что дальше было — сплошная темень. Схуёвило от гора? До комы? Да ну, херня какая-то.

Про Ваню, кстати. Мирон вытащил из-под простыни правую руку. От «ПОЗВОНИ РУДБОЮ» остались зеленоватые пятна, похожие на синяки, будто кто-то вцепился в предплечье пальцами. Грудь была обтянута больничной сорочкой в мелкий голубой рисунок, но под тканью угадывались очертания повязки. Мирон удивился: неужели, пока он валялся в коматозе, кто-то обрабатывал ему татуировку? Нихуёвый сервис.

Или Илюха, окончательно охуев, залепил ему охроморду от греха подальше.

Мирон вздохнул и зажмурился. Снаружи его уже с собаками обыскались, наверное, статьи на передовице «Слова», конспирационные теории в интернетах. Особенно если журнашлюшки пронюхали, что в больничку он попал с передозом.

Скрипнула дверь, в палату вошёл Илья. Они с Мироном посмотрели друг на друга. Илья закрыл за собой дверь и приблизился к кровати, уронив по пути пластиковый пакет.

— Ты как? 

Мирон неопределённо дёрнул плечом.

— Устал.  
— Еблан ты конченый, — сказал Илья без запала, глядя Мирону в глаза. — Псина отбитая. Хуесос, блядь. Ненавижу тебя.

Он взял с холодильника стакан с трубочкой и передал его Мирону, помог сесть, взбил под спиной подушку. Лицо у Илюхи было усталое и злое, хотя домой он явно успел смотаться, потому что вместо костюма на нём были рубашка и джинсы.

— Нахера это было, Мирон? — спросил Илюха, подтаскивая к койке табурет и присаживаясь. — Рехаб насмарку.  
— Я не помню ничего, — попытался оправдаться Мирон.  
— Татуха ещё эта, блядь, — продолжал причитать Илья. — Ёбаный в рот, стоило отлучиться на пару недель, и пожалуйста. Ты меня из поездки выдернул. Я трое суток не спал, трясся над тобой, боялся, что сдохнешь. Блядь. — Мирон с ужасом заметил, что он плачет, сухо и беззвучно. Глаза за стёклами очков раскраснелись, он часто моргал. — Не делай так больше.

Надо было извиниться, но Мирон не нашёл в себе для этого храбрости. Он посмотрел перед собой, покусывая соломинку.

— Где ты достал этот сраный «Ксанакс»?

Вот оно что. Теперь всё встало на места.

У Мирона осталась нычка: купил ещё в прошлой жизни у старого барыги, сунул в жестяную банку от чая, а жестяную банку от чая — в старый чемодан, ну и думать про неё забыл, потому что был кристально чист. Но как жрал — не помнил. Ничего не помнил.

— Кто знает? — спросил он тихо.  
— Я, — ответил Илья. — Вёл твой твиттер ебаный, чтоб никто не догадался. Ещё Хинтер. — Мирон бросил на Илью бешеный взгляд, и тот примирительно поднял руки. — В душе не ебу, кто ему сказал, но он отирается тут периодически, его не пускают. Андрей. И ещё один пацанчик — Ваня, он тебя в больницу привёз.  
— Ваня? — поразился Мирон.  
— Это я у тебя должен спрашивать. Сказал, что твой друг. Ты обожрался колёс и якобы позвонил ему. Я, честно, решил, что он твой барыга, видок у него соответствующий, но он начал упираться, мол, тату-мастер, приехал к тебе по кличу из твиттера, как будто тату-мастер не может быть барыгой, а барыга — тату-мастером.   
— Он не барыга.   
— Да я понял. Барыга б давно смылся нахер из Города, а этот каждый вечер приходит, спрашивает, как дела. Его тоже не пускают, — Илюха усмехнулся, — и он с Хинтером в холле тусит. 

Меньше всего Мирону хотелось сталкиваться с Димой. Хорошо, что Илья всё понимал и не собирался пускать его дальше приёмного покоя. И откуда узнал только? 

У Димы была впечатляющая сеть информаторов. Или камеры. Или жучки. Он был в курсе всех событий в жизни Мирона: когда Мирон готовил к печати второй сборник рассказов, Дима в бухом угаре умудрился слить название и оглавление. Наутро одумался и удалил, но было поздно, самые прохаванные из фанатов уже знали, где пастись ради свеженькой инфы. 

Дима был настойчивым, импульсивным и напрочь отбитым: про таких говорят «ебанутые сталкеры». Он и в прошлой жизни напоминал Мирону кота, который сначала трётся о подставленную руку и лижет пальцы, потом неожиданно вцепляется в них зубами, получает оплеуху и убегает в другую комнату, чтобы обиженно нассать в тапки. В новой жизни сходство только усилилось, а всего-то нужно было убрать его из своего окружения. 

Удивительно, что Дима до сих пор не поведал широкой общественности, где сейчас находится Мирон Фёдоров. Может, наконец отрастил себе совесть, хотя в этом Мирон сильно сомневался.

Он поёрзал. Тело затекло: как бы он ни ложился, всё равно было больно.

— Катетер из тебя вынули, так что если хочешь ссать, иди ножками, — милостиво подсказал Илья. Мирон кивнул. С третьей попытки он сел, перевёл дух, борясь с головокружением, и спустил с кровати босые ноги. По полу тянуло холодом, но это было даже приятно.

Илья обошёл койку и сел рядом с ним.

— Пиздец всё ломит, — пробормотал Мирон. — Башка раскалывается. И жрать хочется.  
— Значит, живой, — оптимистично ответил Илья. — Давай провожу тебя в сортир и врача вызову. Пусть тебе супчика какого-нибудь принесут, что я, зря им бабки плачу.

Кто о чём, а Мамай о бабках. Мирон вяло улыбнулся и прислонился к нему плечом. Илья неловко его приобнял, но быстро отстранился, будто боялся сделать больно.

— В общем, я договорился, ты официально не суицидник и не торчок, — сказал он. — Ещё я вызвал Лилю. Полежишь тут пару деньков, побеседуешь с ней и свободен. Если, конечно, у тебя мозги не коротнёт, а то кома от передоза — такая штука.

Мирон взялся за штатив капельницы и поднялся — Илья тут же подставил ему плечо. Поясница болела, спина болела, болели ноги. Мирон замер, привыкая к вертикальному положению.

Илья потянул его в сторону от кровати, и Мирон пошёл, толкая перед собой штатив. Очень медленно, с постоянными паузами, они доковыляли до середины палаты, но остановились, потому что открылась дверь. На пороге стояла врач — та самая, со стрижкой каре. Её волосы были настолько блестящими и геометрически правильными, что создавалось ощущение, будто на голове у неё был шлем, а длинными прядями у лица можно было вскрывать конверты.

Она уставилась на Мирона с Ильёй.

— Куда? — спросила она, но почему-то у Ильи. — Я разве разрешала вставать? Положите обратно.

Это было настолько забавно, что Мирон не удержался и рассмеялся, но смех быстро перешёл в кашель.

— Ничего смешного, Мирон Янович, — со звенящими нотками в голосе заметила врач. — Лягте обратно. Пока мы не сделали все тесты, вам лучше лежать.  
— Я в туалет шёл, — ответил Мирон, зачем-то сопротивляясь Илье, который пытался увести его обратно к кровати.  
— Для этого есть санитары и судна.  
— Но я уже встал!  
— Мирон Янович...

Он всё же отвоевал себе право сходить в туалет по-человечески, правда, с открытой дверью и под сверлящим взглядом врача — чёрт, даже имени её не узнал.

— Как вас зовут? — спросил он на обратном пути.  
— Вероника Александровна, — ответила она. — Как самочувствие?  
— Нормально. — И не соврал. После променада по палате ему стало легче, может, от того, что тело наконец сменило положение. — Когда тут у вас обед?

Вероника Александровна оттянула рукав халата и взглянула на часы.

— Ужин. Через полтора часа.

Она мучила его ещё с полчаса: то ощупывала, то задавала вопросы, пытаясь понять, до каких пор простиралась его амнезия, но Мирон не помнил только то, что случилось после ухода Вани. Всё остальное было в порядке: День Отделения («пятнадцатое сентября, девяносто второй»), имя первого питомца («Айзек, папин грейхаунд… да, в честь Азимова… или Ньютона»), теорема Виета («вы издеваетесь, я же гуманитарий обоссаный»), дата выхода первой книги («пятнадцатое сентября, две тысячи одиннадцатый, и это совпадение»). Потом Вероника сказала, что вечером Мирона увезут на МРТ, а до этого возьмут на анализ кровь и снимут кардиограмму. Похоже, с подачи Мамая за него решили взяться основательно.

«А хули нет, — пожал плечами Илья, — ты все плановые осмотры проёбываешь».

— Где мой телефон? — спросил Мирон, когда Вероника ушла.

Илья протянул ему йогурт и пластиковую ложку, распотрошил пакет и положил на тумбочку свёрток, бутылку с водой, сканворды, ручку и книгу «Герой с тысячью лицами» — на обложке был нарисован механический сфинкс.

— Никаких телефонов. Отдыхай. Там щётка, паста, салфетки и прочее говно. А, и очки я из дома привёз. В пакете вещи.  
— Илюх, ну.  
— А хули ты мне сделаешь? — ласково спросил Илья. — Лежи, читай. Информационное голодание полезно. Как там было про советские газеты?  
— «И, боже вас сохрани, не читайте до обеда советских газет», — недовольно процитировал Мирон и указал на книгу: — Это что вообще?  
— Не ебу. Это самое приличное на вид, что было в местной библиотечке, какая-то контркультура, ты же любишь такое. «Гарри Поттера» ты читал, а от Донцовой развёл бы мандёж. 

Мирон чуть не расплакался — языческие боги, храните Мамая, он был лучшим, что случилось с Мироном за прошедшие годы. Но насчёт телефона было обидно. Впрочем, если Илюха решил, то хоть кол на голове теши, всё равно не отступит.

— Мне нужно уехать, — виновато сказал Илюха. — Мирон...  
— М?  
— Пожалуйста, — и в его голосе было столько искренней просьбы, что Мирону захотелось отвести взгляд, — пожалуйста, не глупи. Тебя в любом случае откачают, но я больше не буду ничего делать, не стану отмазывать. Окей? Договорились не глупить?  
— Договорились, — севшим голосом пообещал Мирон. Он и не собирался, но от страха на Илюхином лице ему стало совсем погано, он вроде как только сейчас осознал масштаб собственного уебанства. Это ж надо было... — Прости.  
— Мы справимся. — Илья похлопал его по плечу, потом неожиданно наклонился и неловко обнял, едва не выбив из рук йогурт. — Бля, да с какой только хуйнёй мы не справлялись.

Он ушёл, но в одиночестве Мирон остался ненадолго: к нему пришла Вероника, а следом за Вероникой — вереница молчаливых медбратьев и медсестёр с аппаратами, флаконами, шприцами и таблетницами. Когда после МРТ его вернули в палату, он был настолько выжат, что сил едва хватило на то, чтобы переодеться и поесть. Часов в палате не было, но очередной медбрат, воткнувший ему в сгиб локтя иголку, сказал, что время — восемь вечера.

Под капельницей Мирон уснул, и его сон впервые за последнее время был спокойным и безмятежным.

* 

— Привет, — сказал Ваня, едва Мирон разлепил глаза.

С последней их встречи он немного осунулся, но Мирон не мог сказать наверняка, слишком хреново помнил события той злополучной ночи. В блеклом сумеречном свете, на фоне грязно-оливковых стен, лицо Вани совсем терялось — и так бледный, светлоглазый и светловолосый, он сравнялся по тону с оттенком казённого постельного белья. 

«Сам я бел, а конь мой блед — то есть, бледен...».

— Как ты? — продолжил Ваня после паузы. Он сидел на табурете рядом с койкой, на коленях у него был раскрытый сборник сканвордов. Мирон скользнул взглядом по странице.  
— Волапюк, — сказал он и ткнул пальцем в сканворд. — Мировой язык священника Шлейера.  
— А, — отозвался Ваня, но вписывать не стал, отложил на тумбочку и ручку, и сканворд. — Один раз я в таком сканворде нашёл твою фотку.  
— Это к Мамаю, — вяло пошутил Мирон. — Он разбирается с авторскими правами на мои фотки. Как ты сюда попал?  
— Насмерть заебал всех сотрудников больницы, — улыбнулся Ваня, и по его лицу было видно: он действительно мог, Мирон даже переспрашивать не стал.

Неужели пошли против Илюхиной воли? Ох, полетят головы — Илюха таких вольностей не любил. Платил он щедро, случись чего, но и подчинения требовал абсолютного.

— Просто хотел узнать, как дела, — продолжил Ваня, глядя куда-то мимо лица Мирона. — И принёс «Бепантен».  
— Дела хорошо, — буднично сообщил Мирон. Он потянулся за бутылкой с водой. — Вань, что случилось?

Лицо Вани на мгновение исказилось в гримасе. Он наверняка устал от этого вопроса сильнее, чем Мирон — от вездесущего «ты как». Но ему нужно было знать, и Ваня как никто другой это понимал.

Он рассказал: о том, как вышел из квартиры и поехал домой, принял душ, уже собрался лезть под одеяло для заслуженного четырёхчасового сна, когда ему позвонил Мирон. Ваня вообще ничего не понял — услышал только бессвязное бормотание и призывы приехать, потому что всё, пизда. Как ехал — не помнил. Когда ворвался в квартиру вместе с перепуганной консьержкой, Мирон уже лежал без сознания, и пульс у него не прощупывался. Консьержка хотела вызвать скорую, но Ваня настолько испугался, что нарушил все возможные правила оказания первой помощи — сгрёб Мирона и поволок его к своей машине, благо, было раннее праздничное утро, улицы были свободны, и ни один мент не приебался.

Кому звонить — не знал. Куда бежать — не знал. Все документы, конечно, забыл, но в больнице их приняли как экстренных, вроде бы откачали, так сказал врач. Через полчаса приехал какой-то полненький парень, побегал кругами, и Мирона на «Реанимации» с мигалками повезли в другую больничку, Ваня поехал на машине следом.

— И всё, — он развёл руками. — Днём приехал Мамай, собирался набить мне рожу, но охрана сказала, чтоб с драками шли на улицу. Я не пошёл. 

Мирону оставалось только удивляться: это до какой степени нужно было довести Илью, чтобы он полез в драку? Видимо, действительно решил, что Ваня — барыга. Если смотреть объективно, то ничего удивительного, особого доверия малознакомый забитый парнишка с крашенными волосами и серьгами в ушах не вызывал. Но Мирону всё равно было неловко.

— Прости за это, — сказал он, но Ваня отмахнулся, будто ничего из ряда вон не произошло.  
— Всё в порядке. Главное, что ты в норме.

Нужно было вылезти из-под одеяла, сходить отлить, умыться, приготовиться к новому дню — наверняка изнурительно скучному, без телефонов-то и свободы перемещения. Всё же современный человек был дохуя повязан на всякие средства коммуникации, без мобильника под рукой было стрёмно, пусть Мирон и знал, что Мамай со всем разберётся.

— Илья отобрал у меня мобильник, — криво усмехнулся он. — Что там во внешнем мире? Приняли какой-нибудь очередной уебанский закон, пока я спал?  
— Ничего особенного, — пожал плечами Ваня. — Город стоит, Мэр правит. В кино крутят европейские короткометражки, кстати. Любишь такую тему?

К кино Мирон в целом был равнодушен, но зачем-то ответил:  
— Ага.  
— Можем сходить, — предложил Ваня. — Выберем какое-нибудь непопулярное время, чтобы народу поменьше было, ну там утро в будний день или поздний вечер. Тебя же скоро выпишут?  
— Через пару дней. Забились.

Мирон всё же встал, слегка пошатнувшись, и опёрся на штатив. Пакет на капельнице остался последний, на нём маркером был выведен какой-то понятный только медперсоналу шифр.

Ваня дёрнулся было, собираясь помочь, но Мирон махнул на него рукой, сиди, мол, не настолько мне хуёво. Ему правда стало получше, обо всех пережитых страданиях напоминали только слабость и лёгкая головная боль. В похмелье и то хуже бывало.

Туалет в палате закрывался, но не до конца, дверь упиралась в ограничитель. Мирон решил, что это было сделано специально: мало ли, свалится какой-нибудь болезный, а открыть дверь не смогут. Ваня тактично остался на месте — Мирон видел, как он читал что-то с мобильника.

— Но Мамай ещё ничего, — пробормотал Ваня. — Вот Хинтер мне чуть ебало не откусил, и на охрану ему было положить с пробором.

Мирон ничего на это не ответил. Он умылся, почистил зубы, оглядел в зеркале свою рожу с выпершими скулами. Всего три дня прошло, а схуднул он так, будто пару недель ничего не жрал, глаза стали огромными и голодными.

— Это ведь твой бывший иллюстратор? — спросил Ваня, когда Мирон вышел, волоча за собой штатив. — У меня есть первое издание «Вечного жида» с его картинками.  
— Было дело, — пробормотал Мирон, садясь на край кровати. Ваня бросил на него долгий взгляд, но напирать не стал. Это подкупало — он понимал, когда нужно было притормозить, наверное, слышал интонации. Обычно люди принимались расспрашивать, а ссора с Димой была не той вещью, о которой Мирону хотелось бы болтать не то что с посторонними — с кем угодно в принципе.

Они помолчали, пока Ваня быстро строчил что-то в телефоне, пальцы так и метались над экраном. Мирон разглядывал Ванино лицо: эмоции сменялись быстро, но все ограничивались недовольством — нахмуренные брови, морщинки на переносице, стиснутые губы. Глядя на них, Мирон вспомнил, как полез к нему целоваться. Стало немного стыдно, но не слишком, он повторил бы и по-трезвому, а раз так, то всё по Кроули — двигайся прямо к своей истинной воле.

Оставалось надеяться, что Ваня не был сукой, готовой слить всё в интернет при первой возможности. Вроде не был, хотя откуда сидящему без телефона Мирону было это знать.

— Давай татуху посмотрю, — неожиданно предложил Ваня и поднял глаза. Не глядя, он выключил телефон и положил его на тумбочку экраном вниз. — Я говорил Мамаю, чтобы смотрел, но он меня на хуй послал, — Ваня хмыкнул, — и справедливо. Кому какое дело до тату, ты в коме был, но я, похоже, тоже немного двинулся на нервах.

Тату, точно, Мирон постоянно про неё забывал. Пока видел очертания повязки — помнил. Как только переставал видеть — забывал. А вчера до такой степени заебался, что переоделся, пока был без капельницы, и лёг спать, даже не попытавшись отодрать пластыри.

— Если поможешь, — ответил Мирон и тряхнул штативом.  
— Ага, — без тени смущения откликнулся Ваня и встал, чтобы помочь Мирону стянуть футболку. Она повисла на левой руке.

Ваня аккуратно подцепил ногтями повязку и дёрнул — от неожиданности Мирон вскрикнул и тут же зашёлся лающим смехом.

— Быстро не так больно, — извиняющимся тоном пояснил Ваня и положил пальцы ему под ключицу, где начинались пики зубов. Мирон покосился вниз, увидел края тату с чёрными хлопьями облезающей кожи, и перевёл взгляд на Ваню: тот снова хмурился, но без недовольства, сосредоточенно.  
— Будешь столько хмуриться, станешь к сорока как шарпей, — сказал Мирон. Ваня улыбнулся.  
— Я думал, будет хуже, — сказал он и отошёл, чтобы порыться в сумке. Оттуда он вытащил ватные диски, пластиковый пузырёк, тюбик «Бепантена» и запечатанную повязку. — Облезает планово, может, даже корректировать не придётся.

Он протёр кожу смоченными в чём-то дисками, жирно намазал «Бепантеном» и наклеил сверху повязку. Мирон сидел под его руками обездвиженный, боясь словами или движением спугнуть момент. Почему бы и нет, подумал он. В кинцо после выписки — прекрасная ведь идея.

— Вот и всё, — пробормотал Ваня, задержав ладонь на повязке: Мирон заметил, что под крупными цветными буквами PLAY на его пальцах были набиты маленькие значки — кружок, квадратик, треугольник, крестик.  
— Спасибо, — сказал Мирон. Ваня убрал руку и помог ему одеться, а потом взял с тумбочки телефон, разблокировал экран и чертыхнулся.  
— Мне пора. Слушай...  
— М?  
— Не говори Мамаю, что я тут был. — Ваня обезоруживающе улыбнулся. — Я не готов с ним воевать.  
— Конечно, — ответил Мирон — он и не собирался. С Илюхи сталось бы поднять на уши всю больницу и сунуть кому надо денег, чтобы Ваню и на сто метров к ней не подпустили. Перспектива была так себе.  
— Европейские короткометражки, — напоследок напомнил Ваня, подхватил сумку и был таков.

Мирон прождал минут пять, поднялся и дошёл до двери, но стоило сунуться наружу, как дорогу ему преградил невысокий лысоватый мужик в куртке. На чёрной рубашке буквой Н выделялся плечевой ремень — ну нихуя себе, подумал Мирон, с правом ношения. Илюха до такой степени перепугался, что приставил к нему телохранителя?

— Мирон Янович, вы куда? — вежливо поинтересовался мужик. — Вам нужно отдыхать.  
— Прогуляться хочу, — раздражённо ответил Мирон, понимая, что всё бестолку, охрана его не выпустит. Умом он это одобрял: ни ему, ни Илюхе не нужно было, чтобы известнейший писатель Города Мирон Фёдоров разгуливал по больнице и торговал лицом. Врачи, медсёстры, санитарки — эти будут молчать, пока им платят, но заткнуть других пациентов не получится.  
— Скоро к вам придёт врач, — слащавым голосом киношного психолога сказал мужик, кончиками пальцев заталкивая Мирона обратно в палату. — Подождите, пожалуйста.  
— Да понял, понял, убери руки.

Мирон попятился вместе со штативом и уставился в закрывшуюся дверь.

*

Днём в палату пришёл Илья, и вместе с Ильёй — Лиля, психотерапевт Мирона, высокая немолодая грузинка, которая из-за детской травмы ходила неловко, будто на цыпочках, как русская борзая. Да и вся она походила на русскую борзую: худощавая, с тонкими губами, длинным горбатым носом и миндалевидными карими глазами, которые делали её породистое лицо чуть глуповатым. Это впечатление было обманчивым — если бы Мирону предложили назвать самого умного человека в своём окружении, он без колебаний указал бы на Лилю.

Лилю он боялся и любил, перед ней он благоговел. Четыре года назад она спасла его от падения в духе Джии Каранджи, и теперь, предчувствуя её разочарование, Мирон откровенно трусил.

— Мирон, — вместо приветствия сказала Лиля и направилась к кровати, чтобы пожать ему руку. Илья заглянул в палату, кивнул и ретировался. — Рада, что ты в порядке. Когда мне сообщили, что случилось, я поспешила скорее вернуться в Город.

Говорила Лиля странно, чудаковатым образом строя предложения, и в этой чудаковатости было нечто настолько знакомое и привычное, что Мирон быстро успокоился. Он встал, чтобы пожать ей руку, и сел обратно на кровать. Лиля устроилась на табурете, где всего парой часов назад сидел Ваня.

— Я была чрезвычайно расстроена, когда узнала новости, — продолжила Лиля. Она сидела ровно, как пассажирка трамвая, сведя колени и положив на них сумочку. — Расскажи мне, пожалуйста, что случилось.

Если бы Мирон мог! Он только пожал плечами, глядя куда угодно, но только не в глаза Лиле.

— Я не помню.  
— Не помнишь или не хочешь помнить? — поинтересовалась Лиля. — Расскажи по порядку, мы со всем разберёмся вместе.

И Мирон рассказал то, что уже рассказывал Илье, честно и без утаек. От Лили у него секретов не было и не могло быть, врачебная тайна надёжно защищала от любой хуйни.

Она знала то, чего не знал никто: о Диме, о зависимости, о болезни, о творческом кризисе, который насел на Мирона после рехаба. То ли она была реально крутым психотерапевтом, то ли между ними существовало какое-то родство, может, потому что Лиля тоже была эмигранткой, «преданной Городу русской немкой», как она называла себя, гонимой чувством непринадлежности чужачкой. На первых сеансах она рассказывала о себе, умело давя на нужные точки в Мироновском сознании, из-за которых уже через пару недель у него появилось ощущение, будто он знал её всю жизнь.

— И ты не помнишь, что случилось между уходом Вани и приёмом таблеток? — спросила Лиля, когда Мирон замолчал. Он покачал головой, и тогда Лиля поинтересовалась: — Ты ведь не знаешь, что о ситуации с Центром Э написали несколько изданий?

Мирон встрепенулся, растерянно моргнул, информация доходила до него как-то туго.

— Когда? — наконец спросил он растерянно. Лиля разблокировала телефон, набрала что-то и передала его Мирону.

На дисплее был сайт «Слова», рубрика Юли Киви «Уши Города» от пятнадцатого сентября. Небольшая заметка с фотографией, на которой он, облачённый в графитового цвета костюм с красным галстуком, пожимает руку министру культуры Города. Старая фотка, начало года, его пригласили на открытие национальной библиотеки, он даже ленточку перерезал позолоченными ножницами — будто в прошлой жизни всё случилось.

«Центр по борьбе с экстремизмом допросил писателя Мирона Фёдорова...»

«...связь с хакерской группировкой ОХРА...»

«...пыталась связаться с представителем Мирона Фёдорова Ильёй Мамаем, который отказался от комментариев...»

В глотке встал комок. Мирон тяжко сглотнул.

— Илья мне не сказал, — пробормотал он, возвращая телефон. — И Ваня тоже.  
— Возможно, они не захотели расстраивать тебя, пока ты в больнице, — предположила Лиля. — Вполне разумный подход, с учётом твоего состояния. Однако моя работа — помочь тебе, даже если будет неприятно.

Пятнадцатого числа он уже лежал в больнице.

— И... что? — Мирон всё-таки заглянул Лиле в глаза. Она выглядела как добрая тётушка, которая пришла к племяннику в школу, чтобы сообщить ему о смерти родителей.  
— Рискну предположить, что между уходом Вани и приёмом таблеток ты узнал, что информация о визите Центра попала в интернет.

Мирон был на грани — воспоминания пробивались наружу, как росток одуванчика сквозь асфальт. Вот он закрывает дверь, идёт на кухню, садится на табурет, открывает ленту и видит в твиттере чьё-то сообщение.

«Мирон, это правда?» — и ссылка. Не на «Слово», на какой-то местечковый полутаблоид, кажется, «Вестник Города» или что-то настолько же банальное. «По сообщению анонимного источника, писатель Мирон Фёдоров может быть связан с деятельностью террористической группировки ОХРА». Бред, бред, ОХРА не была террористической группировкой, они даже хакерами не были, несмотря на официальную позицию правительства Города. Так, любители копнуть поглубже и сопоставить факты из открытых источников. В глазах Мэра, впрочем, это могло быть синонимично и хакерству, и терроризму.

Там была информация о «Дне радости», том самом его рассказе. И даже приведён отрывок.

Когда Мирон, испугавшись, кинулся проверять засуспенженный аккаунт, то обнаружил, что он восстановлен, только каждый пост был заменён текстом «Дня радости».

Каждый пост. Целые годы его жизни — «День радости», «День радости», «День радости». Какой-то зыбкий кошмар, похожий на зацикливание от кислоты, бэдтрип в полном своём великолепии, такого не бывало в реальной жизни. 

Он перепугался, кинулся в чемодану, к жестяной коробке, к долгожданному забытию.

И зачем только очнулся? Его бросило в холодный пот.

— Мирон. — Лиля тронула его за руку, выводя из ступора. — Сколько ты не принимал таблетки?  
— Перестал, когда начал долбить гор, — вяло откликнулся Мирон. — Неделю... Десять дней?  
— Гор, стресс, отказ от таблеток. — Лиля выжидательно на него посмотрела. — Аффект, попытка суицида, кома.

Пазл сложился. Лиля совсем не выглядела удивлённой, будто разгадала его случай ещё по пути сюда. «Дело на одну трубку».

— Я хотела бы предложить тебе новый курс, — сказала она спокойно. — И рекомендовала бы лечь в стационар. Место для тебя есть. Разумеется, совершенно анонимно.

Мирон задумался, переваривая услышанное, и неожиданно понял, что ему было почти всё равно. Ужас откатил. Сущая ерунда, право слово, чего это он, рациональная часть рассудка гнала прочь депрессивную тоску и аффективную панику. Бывало и хуже — правда бывало, до того, как Лиля его подобрала, словно сбитого щенка с обочины, и научила снова радоваться жизни.

Боже, да про него в газетёнках и более неприятные вещи писали. Беспрецедентные расследования: Мирон Фёдоров спонсируется Госдепом. Мирон Фёдоров скатился. Мирон Фёдоров продался. Мирон Фёдоров — гей. Теперь Мирона Фёдорова допросил Центр Э, и что с того — подумаешь, налетят на соцсети поклонники Мэра, оппозиционные блогеры напишут пару-тройку рецензий на «День радости», наверняка вырастут продажи — к радости Ильи. Будем считать это необычным пиар-ходом, спасибо дорогому правительству.

Он мог бы сделать ход конём и сфотографироваться без футболки, с охромордой во всю грудь.

— Нет, — сказал он Лиле. Она вскинула голову.  
— Не буду настаивать, — произнесла она. — Но моё мнение ты знаешь. Пожалуйста, не пропускай приём таблеток, особенно теперь.

Она расстегнула сумочку и вынула оттуда рецепт с печатью. Почерк у Лили был чётким, печатным и немного детским: она писала так же забавно, как выстраивала предложения. Прилежная иностранка из аристократического рода, королевский английский в Гарлеме. И всё это — после стольких лет жизни в Городе.

Даже сейчас она предпочитала работать в обычном государственном диспансере, хотя могла бы получать большие деньги в частной клинике где-нибудь далеко от богом забытого Города.

— Спасибо, — искренне сказал Мирон, забрав у неё рецепт. Она улыбнулась.  
— Ещё один совет не как от врача пациенту, а как от друга другу. Общайся с людьми. Ты не найдёшь вдохновения в четырёх стенах.

Мирон мог бы поспорить, но не стал. В четырёх стенах или среди людной толпы — он писал о себе, всегда только о себе, просто рехаб убил в нём что-то... как говорил Ваня? Живое и злое.

Он оскотинился и зажрался, но если кто-то и мог с этим справиться, то только он сам.

Лиля поднялась, он тоже встал и пожал ей руку, после чего она удалилась, ступая с неловким изяществом постаревшей балерины. В коридоре мелькнул Илья, Мирон увидел, как губы его сложились буквой «о», прежде чем дверь закрылась.

Оставшись в одиночестве, Мирон снова сел, стараясь ни о чём не думать. И у него даже получалось, пока не вернулся Илья.

— Ты здоров как бык, — сходу сказал он. — Докторша хочет, чтобы ты ещё пару дней тут поманировался, и можно домой.  
— Сука ты, Илюха, — ответил ему Мирон. — Мог бы и сказать про Центр Э. Сидел, ушами хлопал, делал удивлённое лицо.

Илья смутился.

— Ты б себя видел. — Он снял очки и потёр глаза. — Я на тебя дышать боялся.  
— Что ещё мне нужно знать?

Илюха долго колебался, прежде чем ответить:  
— «Антихайп» посвятили тебе акцию.


	4. Глава 3. Словно из тьмы кто-то протягивает руку

О Славе Машнове Мирон знал одно: вместе со своими друзьями тот проводил перфомансы на грани фола, потом платил штрафы, потом затихал на несколько месяцев. Их шайка иногда светилась в интернет-издании «Слова», часто — во всяких оппозиционных блогах, но в национальные новости и печатные газеты они попадали редко. Этими художниками Мэр не особенно гордился, хотя Мирон находил некоторые акции «Антихайпа» довольно забавными.

С год назад они отсняли рекламу «детского гора», которая завирусилась настолько, что многие приняли её за настоящую, разразился страшный скандал, хотя сама «реклама» была настолько ироничной и издевательской, что за чистую монету её принял бы только дегенерат.

В видеоролике снималась девочка лет десяти, которая сидела за столом, пока дикторша слащавым голосом рассказывала, что «гора здесь совсем чуть-чуть, но хватит для того, чтобы ваш малыш почувствовал радость жизни». Улыбающийся молодой мужчина надрывал пакетик и высыпал в стакан оранжевый порошок. «Добавьте воды, — советовала дикторша, — и следите за тем, чтобы ребёнок не смешивал напиток с антидепрессантами».

«Со вкусами апельсина, клубники, киви и кофе с молоком — попробуйте их все! Одобрено Департаментом по обороту».

Департаменту по обороту пришлось выпустить официальное опровержение, а арт-группа «Антихайп» чудом не отправилась в тюрьму всем составом. 

Вывод, подумал тогда Мирон: 80% населения Города — дегенераты.

Теперь Мирон оказался на месте Департамента по обороту.

Илья показал ему сохранённое на мобильник видео: гигантский крест из толстых тёмных брусьев, на кресте — чувак в распахнутой розовой рубашке с загримированным лицом. Качество видео было не ахти каким, но грим Мирон узнал — чёрная охроморда с белой зубастой ухмылкой. Эту морду он придумал тьму лет назад, когда криво, но с энтузиазмом «иллюстрировал» собственные рассказы. Она слабо походила на лого ОХРЫ, а ещё нужно было сильно заебаться, чтобы её найти. Или заранее знать, где искать.

Розовую рубашку Мирон тоже узнал — в такой же он был на презентации «Вечного жида», интернет сохранил тонны фоток со всех возможных ракурсов. Прошло около шести лет, но за эти шесть лет Мирон постарел на пятнадцать. Тогда он выглядел совсем юношей — улыбчивый, с вьющимися волосами, в нелепых очках с проволочной оправой, рубашка ещё эта розовая... Почти такая же, как на этом недоиисусе с креста.

Справа от креста стоял парень в солнцезащитных очках и костюме, в руках он держал копьё, остриём которого упирался в голую грудь распятого. Слева стояли ещё несколько человек, тоже в костюмах.

Похоже, на всех двенадцати апостолов бюджета не хватило.

— Это... — неуверенно начал Мирон, когда видео оборвалось. Илья вздохнул.  
— На кресте Машнов, в остальных я вечно путаюсь. Небритый вот тут, слева, точно Андрей Замай, главный у них.  
— Не он в рекламе детского гора пакетик надрывал?  
— Он.

Видео запустилось с начала: крест, копьё, «апостолы». Позади люди раздавали какие-то бумажки.

— Это копии «Дня радости», — пояснил Илья. — Есть видео качеством получше, от собственного оператора «Антихайпа», но его постоянно блокируют за оскорбление чувств. Паре изданий предъявили за фоторепортажи, поэтому фоток почти нет. Ну и кого-то из этой шайки уже привлекли — Машнова, Замая и парня с копьём, его зовут Иван Светло.

Мирон потерянно рассматривал видео. «Антихайп» славился нападками на властей, высмеивал идиотские законопроекты, иногда проводил акции по каким-то резонансным вещам типа традиционных попыток Города попасть на Олимпиаду, но чтобы объектом травли был выбран писатель...

— Илья, — сказал он наконец. — А схуя ли вообще?  
— Не знаю, — признался Илюха, убирая телефон. — Они же никогда ничего не поясняют, а я не стал туда лезть, целее будем. Вообще не понимаю, они тебя поддерживают или наоборот.

Сначала в сеть попала информация о Центре и «Дне радости», потом «Антихайп» со своей дурацкой акцией. Мирон почувствовал себя ужасно уставшим — просто какого хрена, он же ничего не сделал, с чего вдруг на него посыпалась вся эта хуйня?

— Мне кажется, они пытались показать, насколько Мэрия днище со своими драконовскими мерами, — проговорил Илья. — В сети развернулись целые баталии, народ пытается понять, имеешь ты какое-то отношение к ОХРЕ или нет. Постоянно спрашивают одно и то же в твиттере.   
— А ты?  
— Я молчу. В такой ситуации игнор — лучшее решение. 

Пожалуй, подумал Мирон. Вот ведь ситуация: какие-то оппозиционеры, не спросив, выбрали образ из его старого рассказа своим символом, а ему теперь расхлёбывай. Он и сам был не в восторге от действий Мэра, всё-таки Город Мирон любил горячечной тяжёлой любовью, несмотря на все его недостатки, а Мэр продолжал оборачивать свою вотчину в упаковку из колючей проволоки.

По молодости Мирон думал, что нельзя писать что-то серьёзное и оставаться в стороне от политики, но к тридцатнику поменял мнение. Ему хотелось, чтобы его тексты были вечными — не унылым гавканьем и не болезненным откликом на какие-то внешние события, а чем-то таким, что можно было бы прочесть в любое время. Стать писателем-космополитом вне эры, а значит — писать о человеке и его отношениях с внутренним я, о нескончаемом противостоянии со своим внутренним миром. 

Илюха похлопал его по руке.

— Главное сейчас, чтобы ты поправился, — сказал он и достал из кармана отключенный Миронов мобильник. — А с остальным мы разберёмся.

Мирон забрал смартфон и кивнул — всё так, хотя его не оставляло ощущение, что он приблизился к какому-то рубежу, причём с Городом вместе. С Городом у Мирона была мистическая связь, он искренне верил в это, и теперь сам нарывал и гнил.

* * *

С кино не срослось — единственный кинотеатр, в котором крутили короткометражки, отменил сеансы прямо в день выписки Мирона. Тот получил от Вани сообщение по пути домой на Мамаевской тачке: короткое «чекни» и ссылку на новостной сайт.

_«Администрация кинотеатра "Кинодом" отменила фестиваль европейского короткометражного кино из-за угроз "Союза христианских семей". Активисты обвинили прокатчиков в насмешке над традиционными ценностями и пригрозили, что будут срывать показы, если кинотеатр их не отменит»._

И ниже — «связанные новости»: _«Активисты "Союза христианских семей" провели акцию против фильма о любви двух девочек»_.

«можем просто сходить погулять», — прислал следом Ваня.

И следом: «если тебе можно гулять конечно».

И следом — последнее: «кино можно дома глянуть, все равно оно уже на торентах».

«В гости ко мне набиваешься?» — поинтересовался Мирон.

— Тёлка, что ли? — спросил Илья, бросив на него быстрый взгляд.  
— Чего вдруг?  
— Улыбаешься как кретин.

«можно ко мне. мои друзья тебе понравятся».  
«Спасибо, но лучше ко мне. Я напишу».

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что это нихуя не тёлка, — пробормотал Илюха. — Пиздец, только не говори, что это тот татуированный небарыга.  
— Иди на хуй, — беззлобно огрызнулся Мирон.  
— Не пойми меня неправильно, — и всё, если Илюха начинал фразу с этих слов, можно было включать фильтр, он точно собирался выдать какой-нибудь морализаторский бред, — в твои трусы я не лезу, но нам одного Хинтера хватает с головой.

Мирон ничего не ответил, потому что знал: не было смысла. В глазах Ильи их с Димой отношения были каким-то лавбургером про графиню и садовника, где вместо графини был писатель, а вместо садовника — его иллюстратор. Усложняло всё то, что Хинтер видел их отношения ровно так же, но с ремаркой: «без гомосни».

— Реально, — продолжал рассуждать Илья, распаляя самого себя, — все твои бывшие девахи — кисули, ну кроме той певицы, которая рассказывала по телеку, какой ты был бесчувственной сукой и как растоптал её сердце. Но мужиков ты вообще выбирать не умеешь.  
— А ты, я смотрю, специалист, — не сдержался Мирон.  
— Если бы я был пидором...

Закатив глаза, Мирон выкрутил почти до максимума радио. На весь салон загремела попса, а когда Илюха дёрнулся, чтобы убрать звук, Мирон накрыл регулятор громкости рукой.

«Иди на хуй», — изобразил он губами и на всякий случай показал средний палец. Илюха раздражённо поморщился и упёрся взглядом в дорогу перед собой.

Иногда Мирону казалось, что Илюха то ли возомнил себя его мамочкой, то ли не мог придумать, куда притулить нерастраченное желание заботиться. Временами это было даже трогательно, но чаще бесило до кровавой пелены перед глазами. Впрочем, за всё то, что Мамай для него делал, такой выверт сознания можно было простить.

Они приехали домой и вместе пошли в подъезд. В холле их встретила консьержка — видимо, заметила лысую Мироновскую голову на камерах с парковки.

— Здравствуйте, Деяна Любомировна, — поздоровался Мирон.  
— Живой? — всплеснула руками она. — Ну, я рада, рада. Что было-то, Мирочка?  
— Эпилепсия.  
— Здрасьте, — вклинился Илья и двинулся к лифту, походя дёрнув Мирона за рукав.  
— Ты давай лечись, — крикнула им вслед Деяна Любомировна. — Такой молодой, а уже эпилепсия, нельзя же так.

В квартире было чисто — это первое, что заметил Мирон, когда переступил порог. Вещи лежали на местах, но не было ни пыли, ни следов его позорного передоза. И стояла страшная духота — сухой затхлый воздух немедленно набился в ноздри. Мирон поспешил на кухню, чтобы открыть окно, и увидел, что даже кружки были вымыты и развешены на крючках. 

Когда он встал у окна и выглянул наружу, на забетонированный пятачок двора, его охватило какое-то дикое чувство — почти как после приезда в Город. Он сутками болтался по улицам в те дни, осматривал места, которые помнил по глубокому детству, вдыхал солёный морской воздух и раскачивался на адских эмоциональных качелях: от злобы к восторгу, от восторга к глухой избитой тоске.

Ему было немногим больше двадцати, но выглядел он младше, даже сигареты не хотели отпускать в ларьках вдоль набережной. Он приехал ненадолго — так, посмотреть, во что превратилась его родина, и ветер трепал его волосы, и море было свинцово-серым, и над горизонтом собирались тяжёлые влажные тучи. Орали чайки, вдалеке перекрикивались матросы. Если закрыть глаза, можно было представить, что находишься в другом мире, в чужом измерении, словно самолёт крылами взрезал пространственно-временной континуум и перенёсся в книжно-фэнтезийную реальность.

И теперь — он вернулся домой, но это место было чужим, никак не получалось его узнать. Что-то не стыковалось.

— Мы с Андреем выбросили всё, — сообщил Илюха, заходя на кухню. — Вообще всё, что нашли, даже бухло. Никаких клинеров, сами убирали.

Страшные внешние силы нарушили привычный порядок вещей, взъебали скучную конуру, не выбили его из зоны комфорта, а сделали что-то страшное с самой зоной комфорта. Мирон стиснул зубы, поймал себя на этом и расслабил челюсть.

— Спасибо, — сказал он нормальным голосом и повернулся к Илье. Взгляд у того был как у дрессировщика, подбирающегося к раненому тигру: опасливым, но сочувствующим.

Бедный, бедный Мирон, он всё время пытался быть нормальным и оправдывать чужие ожидания, целую вереницу чужих ожиданий, от мамки с папкой до Илюхи Мамая, и проёбывался, проёбывался, проёбывался.

— Прости, — попросил Мирон уже в который раз за последнюю неделю, не зная толком, за что извиняется. За то, что ебанутый, как перед Ваней в тот день. За то, как беззвучно и страшно плакал в палате Илья. За то, что пришлось врать всем подряд, и родителям, и читателям, и даже лучшему другу Порчи, который из другой страны слал ему тревожные «u ok fam?» и «one word and i'll get the tickets bro».

«Writer's block, mate, — ответил ему Мирон сразу, как только Илья вернул телефон. — Needed some time alone».

Хорошо быть эксцентричным писакой — любую ебанину простят, спустят на тормозах самые всратые заёбы. Даже не обратили внимание, что несколько дней им в твиттере отвечал вообще другой человек, честно отвечал, чаще, чем настоящий Мирон, но игнорируя вопросы об ОХРЕ, «Антихайпе» и Центре Э. Всё по науке.

— Мирон, — сказал Илья, — я поживу пока у тебя.

Мирон даже не понял, к чему это было.

— В смысле?

Вот так, развёл руками Илья, и до Мирона дошло. Кредит доверия был исчерпан. Это он на бумагах не был суицидником-торчком, по факту — конечно, да, психическим наркоманом со склонностью подыхать. За пределами этой квартирки бушевал ураган, закрученный непонятно кем и непонятно для чего, и Илюха считал, что Миронова лодчонка была слишком утлой для того, чтобы справиться со штормом.

— Я ж на колёсах, — устало сказал он и щёлкнул чайником, не зная, как ещё занять руки. — В полном порядке.  
— Ну так тем более нечего переживать, — радостно заявил Илья и снял с крючков две кружки, по-хозяйски сунулся в шкафчик и извлёк оттуда коробку с чаем. — Попалим сериальчики, пожрём пиццу, проведём время как настоящие кореша.

В этом и заключалась их с Илюхой трагедия — они были друзьями, а не просто писателем и литагентом. Оставайся их отношения в рамках рабочих, Илюха давно бы послал Мирона ко всем чертям, потому что за последние несколько лет Мирон не выдавил из себя ни строчки. Садился, открывал текстовый редактор, закрывал. Пытался сменить платформу — писал от руки, купил в антикварной лавке печатную машинку, которая теперь пылилась в кабинете, заваленная хламом, но нет, бестолку.

«Муза тебе нужна», — говорила Лиля, но уж кому, как не Лиле, было знать, что сначала музой Мирона была родная биполярочка, а потом — старый добрый «хмурый».

Ох, нахер.

— А если я притащу кого-нибудь на поебаться? — задиристо спросил Мирон. За стол он так и не сел, остался стоять около окна.  
— На кухне посижу, — не дрогнув, ответил Илья.

Они схлестнулись взглядами, и первым глаза опустил Илья.

— Слушай, — сказал он, завозившись у закипевшего чайника, — постарайся меня понять, а? Я всегда знал, что ты нормальный и адекватный человек, но нормальный и адекватный человек не отчебучивает такую хуйню. — Он шевельнул пальцами — «такую», мол. — Лиля сказала, таблеткам нужна пара недель, чтобы они прям как следует подействовали. Я хочу перестраховаться.

Он перенёс на кухонный стол две дымящиеся кружки, поставил сахарницу, потом сел.

— Вот ты бы как поступил на моём месте? — спросил он, глядя на Мирона снизу вверх.

Мирон вздохнул — это был удар ниже пояса.

— Смыл бы таблетки в унитаз и приковал тебя цепью к батарее, — сказал он после небольшой паузы и сел напротив, притянув к себе кружку. Лицо у Ильи стало торжествующим — видишь, видишь, что я говорил.

В глубине души Мирон был даже рад присутствию Ильи: он словно делал эту пустую квартиру живее. Без него она превратилась бы в совсем безжизненное место, а Мирону с головой хватало пустоты внутри себя.

* * *

— И что? — спросил Мирон.

По меркам Города конец сентября выдался прохладным: со стороны моря ветер нёс холодный воздух, который неприятно задувал под толстовку. Нужно было одеться теплее, но за всю жизнь Мирон так и не обзавёлся привычкой проверять погоду перед выходом на улицу.

Они сидели на летней трибуне с видом на залив. Солнце давно уже село, и здесь, на отдалении от людной и пёстрой набережной, было пусто и темно. Изредка мимо прогуливались собачники (несмотря на таблички «выгул собак запрещён»), иногда ходили уставшие ППСники да нацгвардия, пытавшаяся отыскать распивающую молодёжь, но кроме Мирона, Вани и двух стаканчиков кофе на трибунах никого не было.

Холодно и поздно, будний день — все разбрелись по домам.

— Я читал, — сказал Ваня, указывая рукой на гору, где гребнем переливались огоньки. — Мэр хочет сделать там надпись, как «Голливуд», только «Горгород». Там будут казино, бордели, кофешопы. И никаких виз.  
— Бредово звучит, честно.  
— За что купил, за то и продаю.

Ваня был в белом, поэтому резко выделялся на фоне тьмы. Как луна — отражал от себя свет и разбрасывал его по мостовой, только лицо оставалось в тени. Когда Мирон посмотрел на него, Ваня улыбнулся, блеснув зубами, и смешно потёр нос рукавом куртки.

— То есть, будет как бы отдельный Город с легалайзом? — уточнил Мирон. — Да зачем? У нас тут и без того легалайз.  
— Говорят, Мэр хочет закрыть границы Города, но сохранить доход от гортуризма.  
— Не настолько же он ебанутый.

Ваня развёл руками — в темноте мелькнули белые рукава, — взял с трибуны кофейный стаканчик и тряхнул им. Мирон молча протянул ему свой: там была ещё половина.

— Горько пиздец, — сказал Ваня, отхлебнув. — Как ты это варево пьёшь вообще?  
— Эй, — наигранно возмутился Мирон, отбирая у него кофе, — я же не спрашиваю, нахрена ты портишь сиропами благородный напиток.

Что-то должно было случиться, Мирон это чувствовал, но что именно — не понимал. Тягостное чувство щекотало изнутри рёбра, хотелось раскрыть грудную клетку и залезть в неё руками — почесать.

Он провёл ладонью по джинсам.

— Ваня, — позвал он и скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, как Ваня повернул к нему голову. — Ты тут, потому что я — писатель Мирон Фёдоров?  
— Это проверка такая? — с мягким смешком ответил Ваня, но высказаться Мирону не дал, сразу продолжил: — Я приехал к тебе среди ночи бить татуху, потому что ты — писатель Мирон Фёдоров. Чёрта с два поехал бы к ноунейму. Чистая правда.

Справедливо, подумал Мирон.

— И чёрта с два я доёбывался бы до персонала больницы, чтобы попасть к писателю Мирону Фёдорову, — продолжил он тихо, глядя теперь на чёрную воду, в которой отражались огоньки с горы.  
— А нахуя доёбывался? — поинтересовался Мирон осторожно, не зная даже, хочет ли он слышать ответ.

Ваня долго молчал.

— Мы в ответе за тех, кого спасли, не? — Он потянулся, взял из Мироновских рук стаканчик, мазнув пальцами по пальцам. — Когда-то давно ты тоже спас меня. Я болтался, как говно в проруби, и думал, что никто меня не понимает. Мне казалось, что я в этом мире один такой — особенная снежинка. — Он забавно выдохнул носом, будто хотел рассмеяться, но передумал. — Наверное, у каждого подростка был такой момент.  
— Точно, — сказал Мирон. Ваня помолчал, пока вытаскивал из кармана сигареты и искал зажигалку.  
— А потом я наткнулся на твой ЖЖ, — продолжил он невнятно, удерживая сигарету в губах. Пламя зажигалки вспыхнуло, на мгновение осветив Ванино лицо: задумчивое, сосредоточенное, почти печальное. — И я подумал — вау. Вау. Я хотел бы с ним пообщаться. У нас так много общего.  
— И много? — спросил Мирон, пытаясь звучать равнодушно. Он и сам не понимал, с чего одобрение полузнакомого чувака из твиттера вдруг стало значить для него столько.  
— Много.

Боже мой, подумал Мирон раздражённо, тут мог бы быть любой. Десятки людей могли сорваться к нему среди ночи — просто пальчиком помани. Половина бы бросилась утром, если бы обстоятельства сошлись удачно, если бы они тоже обменялись телефонами. Половина от половины отиралась бы в больнице и беспокоилась, хотела бы знать, как дела.

Может, пара человек сношала бы врачей в мозг, требуя впустить в палату. Хуй знает. Стал бы Мирон? И снова — хуй знает.

— Как будто кто-то протягивает руку и пожимает твою, — пробормотал он рассеянно.  
— Что? — спросил Ваня. Мирон пояснил:  
— Это из одной пьесы. Не скажу точную цитату, но общий смысл в том, что порой ты натыкаешься в книге на что-то, что считал чисто своим, на какую-то мысль, фразу, взгляд на вещи. И ты читаешь и понимаешь: вот оно, вот то, что всегда думал ты, уже написанное каким-то другим человеком, может быть, уже давным-давно мёртвым. И это ощущение сродни тому, словно из тьмы кто-то протягивает руку и пожимает твою.  
— Да, — согласился Ваня. Он затушил сигарету о трибуну и кинул окурок в свой пустой стаканчик. — Хорошо, что ты живой.

Если бы. Миф-из-ЖЖ был совсем не тем человеком, которым был Мирон-Фёдоров-известный-писатель. Они были разными, и может, Миф был в чём-то лучше — честнее, по крайней мере, и злее.

И Миф был мёртв.

Зуд в груди стал сильнее. Мирон уже порядком замёрз, но возвращаться домой не хотелось, там было чуждо, несмотря на все Илюхины старания. Лилины новые колёса работали, впрочем: вздёрнуться Мирон не пытался, и всякая хуйня его не высаживала. Плато на трёх китах психической устойчивости — спокойствии, стабильности и унынии.

Но ему было странно. Не тревожно, не беспокойно, не страшно, просто зудело вдоль спинного мозга, а ещё хотелось положить на кого-нибудь руки и почувствовать себя живым. 

— Хочешь ко мне? — спросил Мирон.  
— Да, — без колебания ответил Ваня.

Было темно, Мирон не видел толком его лица, только очертания, да и поганое зрение мешало рассмотреть.

Он подумал: а вдруг сольёт? И сам себя одёрнул: мог слить уже несколько раз: когда приехал бить тату и увидел эскиз, когда Мирон полез к нему целоваться и когда чуть не подох от передоза на Ваниных руках.

Никто ничего не узнал — Ваня был нем, как рыба. Да и не похуй ли.

Мирон достал телефон, открыл телегу и написал Мамаю: «Ты где?».

«Дома, — почти сразу ответил Илюха. И добавил: — У себя дома».

«Не приезжай сегодня».

Илья долго что-то набирал, стирал, набирал снова. Наконец в чат упало: «Я пиздец как тебя осуждаю, но ок. Приеду утром».

«Не подведи меня, Мир».

Недалеко от набережной у Вани была припаркована машина. Когда Мирон сел на пассажирское сиденье, Ваня вдруг притянул его к себе и поцеловал.

— Пристегнись, — сказал он опешившему Мирону, отстранился, выкрутил руль и сдал назад.

Они ехали молча, и молча вошли в квартиру, и так же молча, едва отойдя от порога, Мирон начал раздевать Ваню — скинул с него куртку и не разуваясь потянул за собой в спальню. Ваня хотел что-то сказать, но Мирон ему не позволил, заткнул поцелуем.

В квартире было темно — горела только подсветка натяжных потолков, синие полоски светодиодов, которые делали комнаты сумеречно-холодными, будто в снегах под полярным сиянием.

Ваня отодвинулся, чтобы стянуть с себя худи. На груди и животе у него тоже были татуировки, какие-то бессмысленные на первый взгляд: наручники на ключицах, что-то типа герба, ножницы, сердце. Мирон замер, рассматривая картинки на чужой коже, и Ваня тоже не шевелился — позволял на себя смотреть.

Поколебавшись, Мирон провёл большим пальцем по жёлтой цепи под горлом.

— Это что-то значит? — спросил он. Ваня улыбнулся и сглотнул — кадык дёрнулся.  
— Ничего, — сказал он. — Просто красиво.  
— Просто красиво, — с сомнением протянул Мирон. Его собственные татуировки все что-то значили, каждая подбиралась старательно, долго, мучительно, кроме импульсивной последней. Но, наверное, можно было и так — чтобы «просто красиво».

А может, Ваня просто не хотел раскрываться так сразу перед человеком, которого знал всего ничего.

Ваня мягко перехватил его за руку у запястья, вдавил большой палец туда, где колотился пульс, поднёс костяшки к губам и поцеловал. Что-то тягостно стукнулось Мирону в рёбра изнутри, тяжело заворочалось, пытаясь расправиться.

Не выдержав, Мирон прерывисто вздохнул, и Ваня выпустил его руку, но для того, чтобы стиснуть его в объятиях — очень неловких, полудружеских, как мог бы обнять Мамай. Поколебавшись, Мирон опустил одну ладонь на Ванин загривок, вторую — на спину пониже лопаток. От тела так и шпарило ровным жаром: по ладоням, по груди сквозь майку, по лицу.

Всё, подумал Мирон, всё, хватит.

— Дай я разденусь, — пробормотал он Ване в ухо, но вместо того, чтобы отстраниться, Ваня сам стянул с него футболку, царапая по спине короткими ногтями, и сразу прижался губами к щеке, шее, груди, спустился ниже, цепляясь за его руки, и тяжело опустился на пол.

Неведомая сила потянула Мирона вниз — он рухнул напротив, чудом не отбив колени. Снизу тянуло холодом, наверное, из открытого кухонного окна, тело ебашило диссонансом: спина мёрзла, а лицу было жарко, будто закинулся, не отдышавшись с дороги, неразбавленным виски.

Он подполз ближе, чуть ли не на колени Ване залез, зажмурился и уткнулся лицом в шею жалким, страдальческим движением. Ему хотелось, чтобы к нему снова прикоснулись, раскрытыми ладонями погладили по предплечьям и бокам. Носом он мазнул по щеке Вани, слепо нашёл губами губы. Ваня тяжко выдохнул ему в рот.

Оба замерли. Мирону ничего больше не хотелось — просто сидеть вот так и греться человеческим теплом, но разве такое объяснишь словами? Из всех его друзей один Порчи и мог понять, но Порчи был за тысячи километров отсюда, а Ваня наверняка считал, что его сняли на ночь, как игрушку для поебушек, или как там принято у приёбнутых мажоров. Теперь он терпеливо ждал, будто собака команды, вот только команды не поступало.

— Пойдём в койку, — хрипло предложил Ваня. Мирон кивнул, выпутался из чужих рук и устало сел на край кровати.

Ваня взглянул на него снизу вверх, Мирон всё силился отыскать в его глазах хотя бы тень непонимания, хотя бы незаданный вопрос: «Может, я пойду?», но он просто смотрел, а потом взял Мирона за лодыжку и стянул с ноги кроссовок, и следом за ним — второй.

— Давай-ка, — пробормотал он, забираясь в кровать, и почти волоком потащил Мирона к подушкам. — Давай сюда.

Он вроде как собрался встать, но Мирон отчаянным жестом схватил его за руку.

— Останься, а? — попросил он, уже не особо заботясь о том, насколько жалобно прозвучали его слова. — Утром уедешь.  
— Я и не собирался уезжать, — ответил Ваня и улыбнулся. — Только дай мне разуться.


	5. Глава 4. Мемуары моногамного Казановы

Удивительнее всего было то, как медленно наполняли его квартиру чужие вещи. Будто планомерный и продуманный захват: розовая зубная щётка на раковине в ванной; бесчисленные чёрные худи в шкафу; бледно-синяя поллитровая кружка с логотипом «Доты 2»; бутылка виски с остатками на дне — брошенные на кухонном столе «кошкины слёзки», которые, как последний кусок пиццы, никто не хотел брать.

На эти маленькие свидетельства постороннего присутствия Мирон натыкался постоянно, просто не замечал их первые несколько месяцев. Упаковка дешёвого «молочного улуна» в шкафу, ополовиненная банка «Нутеллы» в холодильнике, загнанные под обувную стойку розовые кроссовки, порядком потрёпанные, с оборванными шнурками. Здоровенный объектив. Консоль с пристёгнутым к ней геймпадом, о кабель которого Мирон едва не наебнулся, когда тащился утром на кухню.

Блокнот А4 на подоконнике, который Мирон приоткрыл, на первой же странице наткнувшись на раскрашенный под Santa Muerte рисунок собачьего черепа. Дальше смотреть не стал — закрыл и забыл. К чужому творчеству Мирон относился уважительно: если не показывали, не лез — не вторгался, не пересекал границу совсем уже частной жизни.

(Однажды Мирон показал Ване своё рабочее место, сводил на импровизированную экскурсию в небольшую каморку с белой штукатуркой на стенах и огромным окном, со столом, стулом и неудобным кожаным диваном. Ваня прошёлся по ней с видом кота, которого впервые пустили в квартиру, приподнял кипу черновиков, постоял у пробковой доски, провёл пальцем по пыльному «Ремингтону».  
— Как винтовка, а?  
— Слово — тоже оружие, — пожал плечами Мирон, и Ваня ему улыбнулся.)

Как отпечатки босых ног на снегу — следы присутствия, доказательства наличия второго человека. Мирон в упор не видел их, пока в один момент, стоя утром перед зеркалом в ванной, не наткнулся взглядом на ту самую идиотски-розовую зубную щётку. Он замер, потом аккуратно поднял её с края раковины и поставил в стакан.

Что-то щёлкнуло.

*

Утром того злополучного дня Ваня уехал, разминувшись с Мамаем. Мирон решил, что он никогда уже не вернётся, даже смирился с этой мыслью, пока в телеграм ему не упало сообщение: «я приеду? что взять?». На эти два предложения Мирон смотрел долго и удивлённо, будто не узнавал отправителя.

«Да что хочешь», — написал он наконец и получил стикер: нарисованного кота с недовольно высунутым языком.

И Ваня приехал. Он разувался в прихожей и рассказывал о своём дне.

— Такая нежная цаца, — ворчал Ваня, стряхивая с ног кроссовки. — Развёл мандёж на всю студию — я б хотел сказать «как девка», но только ни одной ещё девки не встречал, чтоб так выла и стенала. Девки кремень, терпят, когда им ребра блэкворком забивают, а эти... Сраные миллениалы, блядь, — заключил он и пошёл на кухню, шелестя пакетом.  
— Ты ж сам сраный миллениал, — заметил Мирон, заходя на кухню следом.

Ваня цокнул языком.

— Нихуяшеньки. В душе мне восемьдесят лет, я сижу на лавке у подъезда и ору всем вслед, что они бляди и торчки.

На слове «торчки» он слегка сбился, бросил на Мирона виноватый взгляд, но Мирон только хмыкнул.

Как же ему хотелось спросить, какого хуя Ваня тут забыл, после вчерашнего-то облома. Нормальный человек бежал бы прочь на крейсерской скорости, но Ване как будто нипочём всё было, он зашёл на кухню по-хозяйски, без тени смущения, и водрузил свой шелестящий пакет на стол.

— Что это? — спросил Мирон.  
— Как повезёт, — загадочно ответил Ваня, растрепав себе волосы на затылке. Мирон встал с ним рядом — потянуло свежестью, сумерками, табаком и чернилами. — Но вообще всякая хуита для карбонары. Ты умеешь готовить?

Мирон покачал головой.

— Какое совпадение, — Ваня вынул из пакета спагетти, — я тоже.

Как же ему хотелось спросить: «Ты что, жалеешь меня?», вот только язык не поворачивался. Мирон открыл было рот, но в глотке что-то клацнуло и замкнулось, не выпустив наружу слова. Ваня продолжал говорить, разбирая покупки, — снова про ту «цацу» из студии. Мирон упёрся взглядом в его руки: на левой кисти были размазаны чернила, будто кто-то провёл по коже перепачканными пальцами.

— Где кастрюля? — спросил Ваня. Мирон вздрогнул — его как включило.  
— А, точно. Сейчас.

Карбонара закономерно получилась лютым говном, потому что Ваня бесконечно импровизировал. «Может, ёбнем просто макароны с сыром», — с сомнением протянул он, и Мирон ответил: «Да поздно уже, кажется».

— Шуб-Ниггурат, блядь, — пробормотал Ваня, тыкая вилкой слипшиеся в комок спагетти.

Мирон рассмеялся, и смеялся, пока Ваня косился на него с самым оскорблённым видом, только уголок рта подрагивал в едва сдерживаемой улыбке.

— Давай просто закажем еду с доставкой, — отсмеявшись, предложил Мирон.

*

Мирон вообще забыл, когда последний раз трахался трезвым — скорее всего, ещё в эпоху отношений с той самой певичкой, о которой нелестно отзывался Мамай. Всё, что было после, происходило в дымке безудержного кутежа. Как кадры в фильме: раз — ты бухаешь в клубе, два — кто-то садится к тебе на колени, три — обнажённое женское тело в полумраке чьей-то квартиры, четыре — голова на подушке рядом, на которую тяжело и тошно смотреть из-за исступляющего похмелья.

Но чтобы вот так, кристально чистым и трезвым, опуститься перед кем-то на колени в собственной же безликой кухне, нет, такого не было уже сто лет как. Бухло и наркотики — как индульгенция глупости, никто не предъявит ничего с утра, потому что всё понятно и без путанных неловких объяснений.

Он загнал себя в западню, наверное, потому что поддался импульсивному желанию, кто ж разберёт, что в той голове творилось.

Ваня смотрел на него расширившимися удивлёнными глазами, будто реально не ждал ничего такого. Это подзуживало: Мирон толкнул его, заставив задницей упереться в столешницу, стянул джинсы с бельём, обхватил пальцами член. Насухую дрочить было полной лажей, и Мирон сначала облизал свою ладонь, потом забил на это и провёл языком по стволу снизу вверх.

Если бы Ваня сказал, что не хочет, попытался отстраниться или свалить, всё бы закончилось здесь и сейчас, пока они ждали доставку из китайского ресторана. Но Ваня не отстранился и не свалил. Выражение его лица в какой-то момент надломилось — как будто по воде, в которую бросили камень, прошла рябь. Он опустил руку, коснувшись щеки Мирона, и было в этом прикосновении что-то болезненно-аккуратное, будто перед ним на коленях сидел не обыкновенный человек из плоти и крови, а нечто хрупкое.

Бесценное даже.

Мирон ухмыльнулся, насадился сильнее, зубами царапнув нежную кожу. И когда он в последний раз кому-то отсасывал, тоже не помнил, скорее всего, это даже не в Городе было, и он был бухущим в труху, или того хуже — обдолбанным до эйфорических сполохов перед глазами, когда вообще похуй, что и кому.

В самом процессе ничего особого крутого не было, но Ваня коротко вздыхал, словно воздух вставал в его горле пробкой, и сжимал пальцы на краю столешницы. Мирон как раз видел их, буквы HARD на фалангах, которые от напряжения становились белыми — и на коже ярче проступали чернила. Толстовка мешалась. Мирон отодвинулся.

— Сними это говно, — пробормотал он, ощущая, как слегка занемела челюсть. Ваня безропотно стянул с себя толстовку, а потом неожиданно опустился перед Мироном на корточки и поцеловал его, влажно и долго, хватая губы зубами. И хмыкнул, когда Мирон застонал ему в рот.  
— Слушай, — прошептал Ваня, — а что, если...

И тут в домофон позвонили.

— Блядь, — с искренней злостью сказал Мирон. — Ёбаная доставка.

Покачнувшись, он встал, вытер рукавом рот и пошёл открывать. Если курьерша и заметила что-то, то не подала виду, тем более что Мирон отвалил ей неплохих чаевых. Когда он вернулся на кухню с пакетом, Ваня всё ещё сидел на полу у стола.

— Хочешь есть? — спросил у него Мирон.  
— Я не договорил, — отозвался Ваня. Он снял очки и потёр глаза. — Что, если ты меня трахнешь?

Это было забавно — хуй знает почему, Мирон сам не понимал, из-за чего рассмеялся. Ваня поднялся, цепляясь за столешницу рукой, и стянул с себя оставшуюся одежду.

— Буду считать, что ты согласен, — сказал он, проходя мимо Мирона.

Ему даже не нужно было ничего показывать — он сам пошёл в спальню, Мирону оставалось бросить пакет с едой и пойти следом.

В конечном итоге они закончили здесь, вчерашнее безумие не в счёт. Если бы почти месяц назад Ваня не испугался и остался с Мироном, произошла бы вся эта идиотская ситуация с передозом? Всё к лучшему — наверняка не произошла бы, но и жизнь Мирона не переломилась бы самым причудливым образом, потеснив во внутренней берлоге его собственное эго.

— Я ещё вчера всё привёз, — с кривой усмешкой сказал Ваня.   
— Прости, что так вышло, — зачем-то ответил Мирон.  
— Нет, всё хорошо. Хуй ты меня теперь выгонишь.

И говорилось это, скорее всего, в гормональном угаре — бессмысленные глупости, которыми разбавляют тишину, — но Ваня и сам наверняка не понимал насколько был прав.

Осознание догнало Мирона спустя несколько месяцев, но будь он чуть-чуть повнимательнее, то понял бы раньше, например, когда прижимался к Ваниной спине животом и яростно вслушивался в тихие вздохи, что-то на грани беззвучности, или когда смотрел на ямку вдоль его хребта — с ума сойти, ни одной татуировки на спине, будто она вообще принадлежала другому человеку. В какой-то момент Ваня повернул голову, взглянув на Мирона из-под коротких светлых ресниц, и одного этого хватило бы на годы ебанутых влажных фантазий.

*

На левой руке у Вани были набиты полароидные кадры — они тянулись от плеча почти до самой кисти. Верхний был практически не виден, потому что скрывался на внутренней стороне: на фоне леса были изображены мужчина, женщина и мальчик-подросток. Мужчина улыбался, полускрытый широкополой соломенной шляпой, а женщина и мальчик с серьёзными и какими-то торжественными лицами смотрели в камеру. Взрослым на вид было около сорока, подростку — лет пятнадцать.

Мирон решился задать вопрос в конце декабря, еще до розовой зубной щётки, но сильно после испорченной карбонары.

— А, это, — сказал Ваня и развернул руку, чтобы Мирону лучше было видно. — Мама, папа и брат. Первая моя фотка с ними.  
— Евстигнеевы, значит.  
— Нет. Евстигнеева — девичья фамилия моей мамы.

Ваня потянулся, откинув на подушку голову. С неделю назад он выкрасил волосы в красный, оставив затылок и виски тёмными, и зимнее закатное солнце бросало на него алые полосы. Всё было алым — алое расплескалось по белому постельному белью. Почти кровь на снегу. 

— А тут мой дом, — продолжил Ваня, носом потеревшись о второй снимок. На коже был набит лес — высокие ели, стеной выстроившиеся на фоне сероватого неба. Горизонт фотограф безбожно завалил, и татуировка полностью это передала.

— А это — бывшая жена. Аня. — Симпатичная коротковолосая девушка с крупными чертами лица улыбалась, не размыкая губ.

Остальные рамки пустовали.

— Тут, наверное, будешь ты, — сонно сказал Ваня, щурясь на солнце. «Тут» не относилось ни к чему конкретному: тут — в этой рамке, тут — на моей руке, тут — на моём теле.  
— Зачем? — только и спросил Мирон. Ваня неопределённо дёрнул плечом. Ресницы отбросили на его щёки длинные тонкие тени.  
— Просто так. Давно хотел набить твою фотку, но я бью только то, что сам снимаю, а куда простому фотографу Ване Рудбою до мировой литературной звезды...

Он улыбнулся и сел, оперевшись на вытянутые руки. Взгляд его рассеянно скользнул по Мирону и остановился на лого Охры, зубасто скалящемся с груди. Подняв руку, Ваня упёрся в него пальцами, надавил не больно, но ощутимо, потом сместил ладонь с груди на шею и притянул Мирона к себе.

Они целовались под утекающим за горизонт солнцем. Ваня перекинул через Мирона ногу и оседлал его бедра, ладонями провёл по животу и обхватил забитыми пальцами член.

— Что, на второй заход? — спросил Ваня с ухмылкой.

На второй, на третий, на пятый, на десятый — Мирон готов был вылезать из постели только для того, чтобы поссать и пожрать. В их первый раз всё так и было. Ваня расписал его горло и плечи пятнами, и заглянувший с утра без предупреждения Мамай охуел в полный рост. Они сидели с разных краёв стола, Илюха глядел волком, а Ваня делал вид, что этого не замечает.

Они быстро нашли общий язык — как только Илья понял, что Мирона никто не собирается пичкать наркотой. И окончательно растаял, когда Мирон неожиданно для себя дописал рассказ, который ушёл в почти готовый к печати сборник антиутопий. Рассказ был простенький, про мир, который умирал от инфекции, превращающей всю плоть в металл. Сердце — гигантский аккумулятор, мозги — шестерёнки и тонкий процессор...

Ваня был первым, кто его прочитал, просто потому что Ваня был тут, когда Мирон вывалился из кабинета со стопкой листов в руке. Он набирал их на «Ремингтоне», хуй знает почему, не спал и не жрал сутки, весь аж трясся. Впервые с начала приёма новых Лилиных таблеток его стимило и подзуживало, словно он всосал зараз пару дорожек гора.

— Похоже на старого тебя, — сказал Ваня, взглянув на Мирона поверх очков. 

У него были две пары очков: для понтов и для дома. Для понтов — с линзами похуже, зато в хипстерской толстой оправе; для дома — нелепые, в прозрачном пластике, которые старили Ваню и делали его похожим на академика. Как теперь, когда он стоял полуголый и босой, со стопкой отпечатанных на машинке листов, и если очертить руками его лицо, отсечь толстые чёрные серьги и татуированную грудь, то можно было представить, что Ваня — какой-нибудь молодой учёный из НИИ.

В груди Мирона закоротило от нелепой тупой нежности.

— Это круто, — сказал Ваня. — Я рад, что ты снова пишешь.

А потом добавил с кривоватой ухмылочкой, мигом убравшей с лица всю академическую строгость:  
— По-моему, ты заслужил распиздатейший отсос.

*

В конце января Ваня припёр Мирону кота. Жирная рыжая скотина лениво облизывалась, повиснув на вытянутых Ваниных руках, пока Мирон разглядывал их обоих с нарастающим градусом охуевания.

— Мы с Храмовым решили снять другую студию, — сообщил Ваня, выпустив кота на пол. — Ничего, если он пока тут поживёт?

Это был даже не вопрос, так, констатация факта. Ваня разулся, скинул куртку под вешалку, как обычно не заморачиваясь крючками, и пошёл на кухню, и кот побежал следом, наворачивая «восьмёрки» вокруг его ног. Жирный, рыжий, одноухий, с поблёскивающим в густой шерсти ошейником, розовым, конечно же, и клёпаным позолоченными бляшками.

— Его зовут Кот, — сообщил Ваня, включив кофеварку.  
— Охуенно креативно, — ответил Мирон. Кошак подошёл к его ноге и ткнулся лбом в щиколотку.  
— Можешь переименовать.  
— Ван Гог, — предложил Мирон. Ваня окинул его насмешливым взглядом.  
— Охуенно креативно.

Стоило Мирону сесть, как Кот тут же оказался на его коленях. На ошейнике болтался медальон: спереди — лого студии, три спички треугольником, с обратной стороны — Ванин номер телефона. Шерсть у Кота была жёсткой, но блестящей, зубы — обломанными, на хвосте Мирон нащупал излом.

— Нихуёво его жизнь потрепала.  
— Ну, он знал, куда идти, — хмыкнул Ваня.

А потом Ваня вытащил из рюкзака книгу в дурацкой обёрточной бумаге с самолётиками.

— С днём рождения заочно, — сказал он. — Сорян, нормальная обёрточная бумага закончилась.

Конечно, закончилась, так Мирон и поверил. Спихнув на пол кота, он осторожно развернул подарок и уставился на него, не веря собственным глазам. На обложке был чувак в какой-то белой бурке на фоне кладбища. Он стоял на гранитном надгробии, раскинув руки, ещё один крест среди армады крестов. Ниже было название размашистым шрифтом, будто выводили маркером: «Дегенеративное искусство». Как один из старых Мифовских рассказов.

Он уже понял, что это такое. Эпитафия старине Мифу, сборник его рассказов, сгинувших без возможности восстановления, как думал Мирон, ещё прошлым сентябрём.

— Это... — сказал Мирон жалким голосом, полуклёкотом из горла. Ваня дёрнул уголками рта в неловкой полуулыбке.  
— Ага. Я ж говорил — всё сохранил. Или не говорил? В общем. — Он звучал смущённо. — Без редактуры, Миф как есть. Тут всё, что ты выкладывал в старом ЖЖ.

Мирон рассеянно провёл рукой по обложке — глянцевой там где фотка, бархатной по краям. Открывать книгу было страшно. Как будто он действительно попал на кладбище к дорогому родственнику, со смертью которого не мог смириться, и теперь стоял перед осевшей могилой, глядя на табличку с равнодушно намалёванными на ней датами.

Его попустило. Резко, внезапно, камнем с души. Он зачарованно посмотрел на книгу, а с книги перевел взгляд на Ваню. Ваня выглядел встревоженно.

— Не надо было? — спросил он.  
— Надо, — очень хрипло ответил Мирон. — Очень надо. Спасибо.

Нет, подумал он, сравнение с родственником — не то. Он словно потерял близкого друга, снарядил сотни поисковых экспедиций, прочесал все леса и овраги, все рощи и недострои, искал уже десять лет, хотя все вокруг говорили: хэй, Мир, забей, живым ты его уже не найдешь. И сегодня ему позвонили из морга: вот так, опознали по стоматологической карте и неправильно сросшейся лучевой кости. Приходите провожать.

И это было счастьем, в какой-то степени, не надеждой с вышедшим сроком годности, а четким и конкретным знанием, успокоительной бездушной правдой. Мирон не успел попрощаться с Мифом, но Ваня неожиданно принес ему приглашение на похороны.

— Их десять, — сказал Ваня. Мирон моргнул. — Ну, книг. Тираж — десять штук. Лежат дома, я решил все сегодня не переть. Хотя, если хочешь раздать кому-то завтра...  
— Прямиком из подпольной типографии? — с улыбкой спросил Мирон.  
— Почему подпольной? — удивился Ваня. — Друг напечатал. В «Слове» работает, кстати.  
— Да я шучу. — Мирон рассмеялся. Как же его переебывали эти эмоциональные качели. 

Стоило звякнуть Лиле.

Ванька трогательно беспокоился, Мирон узнавал это его выражение. Эмоции он не умел скрывать совсем, даже если очень старался.

— Вань, — позвал Мирон.  
— М?  
— Спасибо.

И отдельное «спасибо», подумал Мирон, за то, что принес тридцатого, а не тридцать первого, в реальный день рождения, потому что там были бы люди, тьма тьмущая людей: друзья Мирона, друзья Илюхи, друзья друзей — все получали великодушное +1. Спалили бы. Или хуже — пришлось бы улыбаться. Ваня дал ему целую ночь на то, чтоб успокоиться, ночь форы чисто на них двоих.

Этой ночью они ничего не делали, просто лежали, сплетясь, и по очереди проваливались в полудремоту. Мирону не надо было, а Ваня и не требовал: он был по-своему гибким и пластичным, как глина, иногда до раздражения, но чаще — до туповатой боли в районе солнечного сплетения.

Утром Мирон подумал с лёгкой паникой — о боже, ведь прошло всего четыре месяца, как и почему он успел так сильно вляпаться? А потом нашёл на раковине розовую зубную щётку. 

С того дня квартира из «его» превратилась в «их». Ваня и не жил тут по факту — он часто ночевал на съёмной, которую делил с двумя друзьями, и иногда просто пропадал на несколько дней, отвечая Мирону односложными сообщениями в телеге. И даже если Мирону хотелось знать, чем тот занимался, он не спрашивал из принципа, из глубоко либерального желания оставить каждому немного своего.

Надо будет — сам расскажет.

Их отношения с самого начала зависли в неопределённости. С первого дня, когда поебушки-на-одну-ночь неожиданно перетекли во всратый бондинг, в понимание, на которое Мирон не мог и рассчитывать. После неудачного брака и десятка рассыпавшихся отношений он зарёкся думать о чём-то серьёзном, слишком большая была роскошь для протекающей крыши, но Ваня никогда и не требовал ничего серьёзного.

Ни ревности, ни отчётов, ни скандалов, ни условий. Они ругались, конечно, но чаще — о чём-то левом, кино или книгах, о взглядах на творчество, о Мэре, в конце концов, которого Ваня ненавидел яростно, хоть и скрытно. Почти все скандалы заканчивались одинаково: Ваня съёбывал гулять по Городу или уезжал к себе, дожидался, пока утихнет шторм, потом возвращался, и оба вели себя как ни в чём не бывало.

И пару раз они злобно трахались после ссор, когда Ваня проёбывал удачный момент для побега: оставляли друг на друге отпечатки пальцев и зубов, синяки и засосы, царапины на руках и бёдрах. Мирону было стыдно. Ване стыдно не бывало в принципе — мог встать голым в прихожей перед зеркалом и мстительно взывать к совести Мирона:  
— Ну охуеть. Иди посмотри, что ты наделал.

Мирон огрызался, хотя смысла не было. Пара синяков, след от зубов на внутренней стороне бедра, ничего страшного — вода гасила пламя, оба успевали отойти раньше, чем наделать глупостей.

— Плохо, наверное, когда нет антагонизма, — однажды сказал Ваня, наклонился и укусил его за шею, аккурат под татуировкой с годом основания Города.

Мирон со смехом отмахнулся.

— Ты ебанутый? У нас завтра встреча с польским издательством.

Но думал он так: хорошо, что нет антагонизма хотя бы здесь, потому что когда ты бесконечно воюешь с самим собой и всем миром вокруг, то быстро сдаёшь, превращаясь в злобного циничного ублюдка.

Тихая гавань, думал он, разглядывая спящего при тусклом свете лампы Ваню: широкую спину, приоткрытые губы, острый профиль. Во сне Ваня сцапал подушку Мирона и прижал её к животу.

Государство двоих.


	6. Глава 5. Добро пожаловать в «Горгород»

Тёплая южная зима закончилась, наступила тёплая южная весна. Снег растаял, и вместе с молодой травой на поверхность выполз затихший на пару зимних месяцев Охра. На зданиях снова появились трафаретные ухмылки, блог «Версуса» обновлялся почти каждый день, до выборов — по традиции приуроченных к Дню Отделения — оставалось всё меньше времени.

Кого-то сажали за репосты, кого-то — за пользование «Тором»: прецедент, который стыдливо замолчало «Слово», но о котором выпустила длинную статью оппозиционная партия «Ренессанс» по главе с Виктором Гевиксманом. Мирону статья показалась вполне толковой, без истерики, но с чётким и понятным анализом всех «за» и «против», только Ваня почему-то морщил нос.

— Он промэровский, — неохотно пояснил Ваня.  
— В смысле? — удивился Мирон.

И Ваня ответил, всё с той же неохотой, будто говорить о политике ему было неприятно и скучно:

— Ходят слухи, что он ставленник Мэра. Никаких пруфов нет, просто пишут.  
— Раз пруфов нет, о чём вообще речь.  
— Ой, всё, — отмахнулся от него Ваня и заткнул наушниками уши. 

Мирон написал ещё два рассказа, а потом целую повесть, продолжение того антиутопического рассказа, которую без редактуры дропнул на сайт. «Ты дохуя политизировался, — сказал ему тогда Илюха. — Написано охуенно, но в наше-то неспокойное время...».

Мирон не парился, он по-прежнему писал о себе, просто так вышло. Рядом был Ваня, и Ваню глубоко задевала вся эта хуйня, а Мирона как будто отравила история с Центром Э — его не то чтобы ебала политика, но политика попыталась взъебать его, и это было уже совсем другое дело.

В мае открылся «Горгород», и Мирона пригласили на праздник. Он хотел взять с собой Ваню («Чего ты, походишь, поснимаешь»), но Ваня отказался со словами: «Ненавижу, блядь, репортажную съёмку».

По телерепортажам «Горгород» действительно казался чем-то вроде города в Городе. Он находился на отдалении, обнесённый забором с несколькими КПП, на которых дежурили силовики с собаками. Километры серо-зелёной пустоши и новеньких дорог, которые вели в Диснейленд для взрослых — с казино, легальными борделями, отелями и кофешопами, где можно было закинуться гором. В день открытия был выпущен закон, запретивший на территории Города любые ставки и азартные игры: за этим делом, сказал по телеку Мэр, добро пожаловать в «Горгород».

Сам «Горгород» расположился на горе с видом на залив. Там было что-то вроде форта, давно разрушенного, но сохранившегося в виде останков каменных стен. Теперь всё это похоронили под асфальтом, стеклянными зданиями, отелями, ресторанами и барбершопами. Вниз тянулась лесенка — летом можно было искупаться в мутно-голубой морской воде. Пляжи специально расчистили и засыпали импортным белым песком. 

С самого утра Мирону было муторно. Ваня куда-то свинтил, на вопросы отмахиваясь в телеге стикерами, Мамай пиздел без остановки — для него открытие было классным способом попиариться. Мирона подташнивало. Галстук давил на глотку, сколько ни расслабляй узел, новенький серый костюм сковывал не хуже доспехов. Они ещё не выехали даже, а Мирону уже хотелось домой.

Он мог позволить себе отказаться, но нужно было думать раньше. Теперь его скручивало дурное предчувствие, а своей интуиции Мирон привык верить.

— Чего скис? — жизнерадостно спросил Илюха. Он поправил галстук на Мироновой шее.  
— Да впадлу ехать, честно говоря, — ответил Мирон, заново расслабляя несчастный узел. — Может, ну его?  
— Не дури. Машина подъехала.

Их ждала арендованная Илюхой «бэха», что уронило Мироновское настроение ещё на пару пунктов. Его здорово выбешивал весь этот пафос — самолёты бизнес-класса, люксовые тачилы, дорогущие шмотки, ивенты с кучей скучных рож, бухло по стоимости годового заработка менеджера среднего звена. «Нужно соответствовать», — как будто извинялся Илья, хотя Мирон знал, что Илюхе на самом деле нравились все эти атрибуты роскошной жизни.

Да и похуй, решил он, приземляясь на кожаное сиденье кремового цвета. Бывало и хуже. Пошляется, поулыбается, пожмёт пару-тройку увешанных перстнями рук. Нувориши поскидывали с себя малиновые пиджаки, как песцы — зимнюю шубу, но от перстней отказываться не собирались.

Да и похуй.

— Будешь? — предложил Илюха, открыв шампанское. Мирон покачал головой.  
— Мальчик, — тускло улыбнулся он. — Водочки нам принеси. Мы домой едем.

Илья ответил ему такой же тусклой улыбкой.

— Говно ты скучное, Мирка. Совсем веселиться разучился.  
— Когда я веселился, вы меня на рехаб запихнули. — И это было нечестно, конечно, даже подло. Илья посмотрел на него как на конченого уебана, но Мирону стало немного полегче. Вот же скотская у него натура, подумал он рассеянно, пока ближнему своему хуёво не сделаешь, не уймёшься.  
— Ты такой уёбок, потому что Рудбой с нами не поехал, — с авторитетным видом сказал Илюха, переключившись в режим врачевателя Мироновской души. — Поехал бы — ты б сиял, бля буду.

Мирон задумался. Спорить с этим было глупо.

— Потому что ты свинтишь всяким мудилам пальчики целовать, — сказал он, — а я останусь, брошенный и одинокий, никому не нужный на этом празднике жизни, кроме олигархов, которые прочитали мои книги, потому что это было дохуя модным.

Илюха собрался было что-то сказать, но мобильник Мирона пискнул, оповещая о новом сообщении. Ваня прислал ему что-то, и почему-то через зашифрованный чат.

Там было видео, залитое прямо в телегу. Очередное выступление Охры. Мирон хотел отложить мобильник — потом глянет, хрен с ним, — но Ваня будто прочитал его мысли, потому что дописал: «глянь щас». Мирон послушно достал наушники и подключил их к телефону.

«ЗАЧЕМ ГОРОДУ ГОРГОРОД? ОБЪЯСНЯЕМ ЗА ДЕСЯТЬ МИНУТ»

На розово-синем фоне появился Охра, уже знакомый Мирону персонаж в чёрном балахоне и маске.

«Не буду грузить вас долго, — сказал Охра, резанув по ушам Мирона автотюном. — Сегодняшний формат будет немного отличаться от обычного. Никаких пруфов, никакой сложной аналитики, никаких пробковых досок с красными нитками. Просто немного рассуждений — от одного преданного гражданина другим.

Ну, представьте себе ситуацию. Гипотетически. У вас есть маленькая страна, и вы очень долго работали над тем, что её признали в мире. Ничего особенного у вас нет — только море и красивая природа, и единственное, что отличает вас от других мест с морем и красивой природой, — гор. Уникальный наркотик. Нигде в мире его больше нет. Но вам нужно строить свою торговлю, обосабливаться, ни от кого не зависеть. Конечно, вы его легализуете, распахиваете настежь границы — добро пожаловать, дорогие торчебосы со всего мира, у нас легалайз, море, горы, красота. Курорт. Как бы там правительства ни воротили носы, торчебосы попёрли к вам толпами. И ваша маленькая страна медленно поднялась с колен в основном на гортуризме и немножко на местечковых красотах. Климат охуенный, гор штырит. 

Но есть один нюанс — как в анекдоте категории Б. 

Зарплаты в жопе, уровень жизни так себе, образование, культура, достопримечательности — всё осталось в прошлом. И народ начинает просекать фишечку. Народ прохавал, что можно жить заебись, и одним только гором не повыёбываешься, в Нидерландах легализована травка, а живут люди намного лучше... 

И вы думаете — что делать? Повышать уровень жизни? Развивать экономику? Давать больше рабочих мест, защищать своих граждан, двигать социалку? Да не, хуйня какая-то. Гораздо проще повесить на границы замок, чтобы народ не тёк слюной на чужую жизнь. Как при Совке — из-за ограды не видно, а значит, не хочется. 

Но вся ваша маленькая страна живёт за счёт гортуризма, а закрытые ворота не только не выпускают наружу юные умы, но и не впускают внутрь богатеньких мажорчиков. Так дела не делаются. 

Как же быть? Да легко. Построить маленький городок, а всё остальное закрыть к хуям. 

Ничего не напоминает?»

Охра пожал плечами, видимо, изображая жестами фразу «ну или как-то так».

«У нас и сейчас жопа, — продолжил он. — Под видосом ссылки, ознакомьтесь. Интернет запиливают, СМИ затыкают, блоги блокируют, всякие "Союзы христианских семей" бойкотируют кино и спектакли. Народу не кайф плодиться и размножаться — народ хочет лучшей жизни, а Мэр хочет побольше свежего мяса и свой драгоценный трон, хотя все возможные сроки он уже проправил. Но про это будет отдельный маленький выпуск, а пока я расскажу про кое-что другое». 

Охра сдвинулся — рядом с его головой появилось изображение какого-то веб-сайта. 

«Это петиция, одна из, — не стал томить Охра. — Там, где теперь стоит "Горгород", раньше был посёлок. Трущобы трущобами — деревянные дома, частный сектор, грязь и разруха. Но это была законная земля живших там людей, о горе им, с живописным видом на море. Некоторые в курсе — мы писали петиции против выселения, в том числе совершенно официально, потом писали петиции за нормальное жильё в пределах Города, раз уж сохранить трущобы возможным не представлялось. Но себестоимость земли, по словам Мэрии, — копейки. Под видосом немножко ссылок, мы поспрашивали людей о том, что с ними происходит. Посмотрите обязательно.

Спасибо всем, кто с нами. Счастливо оставаться».

«ща выпиливают всё отовсюду, — написал Ваня. — я схоронил на всякий случай, ну и ссылки лови».  
«Пиздец», — набрал Мирон.  
«ага, — ответил Ваня. — ладно, отдыхай».

Совет — супер, подумал Мирон, и так настроение было поганым, теперь же захуёвило конкретно. Хер знает, стоило ли верить Охре, или он просто нагонял панику, но Ваня, вроде бы, ему доверял.

— Оппозиционные видео палишь? — спросил Илюха, допивающий, судя по всему, уже второй бокал. — Самое время.

Мирон молча выглянул в окно. Они ехали мимо зеленеющих полей и лесополос, дорога уходила в гору. Погода была прекрасная: Мирон не удивился бы, если бы узнал, что ради торжества облака разгоняли самолётами. Хотя в начале лета климат Города обычно радовал — было пока ещё не слишком жарко, не дождливо, а просто приятно, по ночам черное небо усеивали огромные звёзды. Особенно тут, вдали от иллюминации.

Пока они ехали, Мирон перешёл по парочке ссылок. Там были текстовые и видеоинтервью с бывшими жителями трущоб — все как на подбор несчастные люди с ужасом в глазах. Мирон вспомнил, как сам в прошлом году встретился с Центром Э, «мы и есть Конституция, Мирон Янович», прямые и спокойные угрозы от людей, которые знали: даже если они свернут кому-нибудь шею, им ничего за это не будет.

Абсолютная власть против маленького человека.

Бессмертная тема.

Но толком идея оформиться в его голове так и не успела — машина поднялась на холм, и впереди показался высокий забор, украшенный колючей проволокой. Новенькая дорога вела к КПП с глухими воротами. Когда они подъехали, Илюха подхватил сумку и выскочил наружу: Мирон видел, как он говорил о чём-то с охранником, потом охранник смотрел бумажки, а потом махнул рукой — проезжайте, мол. Илюха вернулся в машину.

— Именной приглос, — с какой-то даже гордостью сообщил он. — Всё как у взрослых.

Илюху всё происходящее нехило развлекало, он почти светился. Мирон перевёл взгляд в окно — и едва сдержал удивлённый вздох. Они словно приехали в другой мир, в какой-то миниатюрный Лас-Вегас за высоким забором: стекло, неон, мощёные винтажным булыжником дороги, припаркованные на обочинах лимузины. Людей было немного, похоже, только местечковая элита, красивые женщины в вечерних платьях и солидные мужчины в костюмах с легкомысленными галстуками-бабочками. Как будто моргнул и неожиданно очутился в фильме про лучшую жизнь.

Они медленно ехали по широкой улице, пока не оказались у особняка. Китч, «дорого-богато». Мирон нихера не разбирался в градостроительстве, но представлял себе этого Церетели от архитектуры, которому дали задание сделать красиво. Он и сделал: чеховский дом с мезонином посреди неонового безумия.

К их машине подошёл швейцар, показал водителю куда-то в сторону, а потом открыл Мирону дверь. 

По широкому коридору Мирон с Мамаем вышли в просторную залу с высоченными потолками. Здесь было людно: куча людей в вечерних нарядах, снующие между ними официанты с подносами, оркестр в нише. Музыка не мешала и не отвлекала, она ненавязчиво обволакивала гостей, позволяя им переговариваться не повышая голоса.

Вокруг было такое количество ковров, позолоты и хрусталя, что Мирона отбросило флэшбеком в какие-то невнятные детские воспоминания о высоких потолках, сервантах с хрусталём и многочисленных фарфоровых статуэтках балерин, которые собирала мама. Будто из Лас-Вегаса он телепортировался в восьмидесятые, ещё те восьмидесятые, когда Город не откололся от России и не объявил себя независимой республикой.

К ним неслышно подошла девушка и протянула поднос. Илюха снял с него два бокала, один из которых передал Мирону.

Отдельных столиков тут не было, только длинные столы с закусками и обитые кожей диванчики, на которые можно было присесть. Из залы уходило множество дверей — в одной из комнат Мирон приметил биллиардный стол.

— Ну, что? — радостно спросил Мамай. — Не жалеешь?  
— Да как-то слишком ретро, — признался Мирон. Он хотел развить мысль, но к нему подошла немолодая женщина в облегающем серебристом платье, настолько блестящем, что заслезились глаза.  
— Добрый вечер, — сказала она и протянула Мирону руку в перчатке. — Мирон Янович, я вас сразу приметила, так радостно, что вы приехали...

Илюха сверкнул улыбкой и с искусностью иллюзиониста растворился в толпе.

За первой дамой подошла ещё одна, потом мужчина, потом официант с подносом. Кто-то даже спрашивал что-то толковое, а не как обычно, и Мирон честно отвечал. Через полчаса его уже ощутимо вело, нужно было съесть что-нибудь — с утра в желудке ничего не было, — но дойти до столов никак не получалось.

— А когда выйдет ваша новая книга? — спросила женщина в серебристом, кажется, Ада.

У неё даже глаза были серебристыми, на иссушенном лице они выглядели как монеты в глазницах покойника. Мирону в голову пришла какая-то почти мистическая мысль: вот персонализация нашего Города, костлявая женщина с рыбьими глазами.

— Уже, уже, — рассеянно пробормотал Мирон.  
— А пойдёмте воздухом подышим? — предложила Ада, увлекая его за собой.

Одна из дверей вела на террасу, с которой открывался вид на залив. Все причесали, вычистили, вылизали, даже луговые травы выдрали, постелив на их место газон. Красное закатное солнце окрашивало в красный залив — море крови, какая-то из казней египетских.

— Прекрасно, не правда ли? — поинтересовалась Ада.  
— Прекрасно, — согласился Мирон, хотя всё было ужасно. Ужасный газон, ужасные дорожки, какие-то камни, ландшафтный, мать его, дизайн. Была б возможность, они б и скалы выровняли по линейке, будто в отчаянной попытке подчинить себе природу.

Где-то тут, подумал Мирон, были трущобы. Маленький деревянный посёлочек, частный сектор с грязными дорогами и блохастыми дворнягами. Морёная древесина, летние души, гравийная дорога прямо к заливу...

Где теперь всё? Он всматривался, но ничего не видел. Сожгли, снесли, сравняли бульдозерами, а сверху положили мёртвую газонную траву: торжество смерти над какой-никакой, но жизнью.

Серебристое платье Ады налилось кровью. Мирон скользнул взглядом по её птичьему профилю — если Мрачный Жнец существовал, то выглядеть он должен был именно так. Вместо мантии — вечернее платье, вместо косы — бокал шампанского, вместо мешка для сбора душ — клатч. 

— Сигаретку? — предложила Ада, поставив бокал на перила.  
— Давайте, — ответил Мирон.

Она извлекла из клатча серебряный гравированный портсигар. Надо же — самокрутки, причём двух цветов: из белой бумаги и из жёлтой.

— Жёлтенькие, — подмигнула Ада, — с сюрпризом.

Мирон поколебался, но взял белую. Ада разочарованно цокнула языком, достала жёлтую и протянула Мирону зажигалку. 

— Не нравится? — спросила она, кивнув в сторону залива.  
— Да нет, — ответил Мирон. — Миленько.  
— Бросьте. — Ада хохотнула. — Выглядит кошмарно. Любой человек со вкусом это понимает. Вы только не говорите Мэру: он сам всё проектировал и ужасно этим гордится. Показывал мне наработки, говорил: «Адочка, ну как тебе?». А я чего? Я правду сказала. Так он обиделся — говорит, тебя, Ада, на открытие не приглашу. — Она улыбнулась. — Словно мне нужно его приглашение. Вот ведь удивительный человек — ни крупинки творческой нет. И шут бы с ним, занимайся тем, в чём талантлив. Но хочется ему творить, отсюда и обида на всех, кто честно ему о его попытках рассказывает. Ничем его нельзя задеть, своими глазами видела, как его поносили и оскорбляли, ни одна мышца не дрогнула на лице. А стоит сказать, что творить не выходит... И всё. То ли дело его младшенький, тот в мать пошёл, как это среди молодёжи говорится? Не от мира сего... К слову.

Мирон, которого монолог Ады ввёл в околотрансовое состояние, вздрогнул.

— Да?  
— Слышала, в прошлом году у вас были какие-то проблемы с Мэром. Всегда хотелось узнать...

Её прервал удар гонга. Музыка стихла, стоявшие на балконе люди засобирались внутрь.

— Мэр будет приветствовать, — пояснила Ада, затушив самокрутку в резной пепельнице. — Идёмте. Потом договорим.

Народ собирался внутри: красивые и нарядные люди с шампанским в руках, будто на праздновании Нового года, не хватало только конфетти и наряженной ёлки. На сцене с микрофоном в руке стоял Мэр, переговариваясь со строго одетой девушкой.

Какая же всё-таки скучная у Мэра была внешность. Ростом его природа не обделила, а всем остальным — пожалуй: слабовольное лицо с блеклыми мелкими чертами, которые к старости начали расплываться, водянистые светлые глазки, реденькие волосы с залысинами до самой макушки. И только когда он начинал говорить, приходило понимание, почему именно этот человек многие годы назад поднял народный бунт, провёл референдум и отделил Город от страны. Голос Мэра гремел над головами гостей даже без микрофона, а с микрофоном превращался в громовые раскаты.

Мирон взял с подноса очередной бокал и вздрогнул, натолкнувшись взглядом на Мамая. Илюха сиял.

— Ишь заливается, — с нетрезвым весельем прошептал Илья. — Ты где был?  
— Выходил покурить, — ответил Мирон. — А ты?  
— Метнулся кабанчиком, обкашлял вопросики. — Мирон поморщился. Илюха рассмеялся и толкнул его в бок. — Ну не кисни. Ещё часок и поедем домой.

— Не буду вас мучить, — вклинился в их разговор голос Мэра. — Отдыхайте! Веселитесь! Надеюсь, вечер вам понравится!

Оркестр как по команде схватился за инструменты. Мэр передал девушке микрофон, шепнул что-то и ушёл со сцены вниз — прямо в толпу людей. Его тут же окружили.

— Ну что, пойдём поболтаем? — подмигнул Илюха.  
— Ой, иди на хуй.  
— Да сам иди, говно унылое.

Илья отсалютовал ему бокалом и скрылся в толпе, а Мирон направился к фуршетным столам. Есть не хотелось, но нужно было перекусить, пока дармовое бухло не срубило окончательно.

У фуршетных столиков его и перехватил Мэр. От неожиданности Мирон едва не шарахнулся в сторону, но Мэр, даже если заметил, вида не подал. Он дипломатично откашлялся, улыбнулся и протянул руку.

— Сейчас, погодите, — сказал он какому-то мужчине и вновь повернулся к Мирону. — Здравствуйте, Мирон Янович, очень рад, что вы добрались. Вы уже осмотрели «Горгород»?  
— Пока нет, — слабо отозвался Мирон, пожав протянутую ладонь. В отличие от нуворишей, перстней Мэр не носил, зэковских татух на его руках тоже не было.  
— Могу попросить, чтобы вас поводили по местным красотам. Или в другой раз — пока ещё не всё открыто, сами понимаете.  
— Понимаю.  
— Слушайте. — Мэр взял его за локоть и повёл в сторонку, к колонне, подальше от людей. — Мне хотелось бы извиниться за сентябрьский инцидент. Мои ребятки слегка перестарались. Я вовсе не хотел вас обидеть.

Какой-то сюр, пронеслось в мыслях Мирона. Хватка на его локте была не жёсткой, но значительной.

— Понимаю, — повторил Мирон.  
— Беседы проведены, виновные наказаны. — Мэр улыбнулся, показав полоску мелких белых зубов. Лицо его было хоть и старым, но совершенно лишённым морщин. — И знаете... эта идея давно у меня зрела, но сейчас я вас увидел и снова о ней вспомнил. Хотелось бы отблагодарить вас за вклад в культуру Города. Слышал, вас перевели на польский, да и Международный Букер — всё-таки не ерунда. Читал, к слову, перевод «Вечного жида» на английский, чудесно получилось. Переводчик ведь ваш знакомый?  
— Мой друг, — сдержанно ответил Мирон. — Дарио Виейра.  
— Это прекрасно, когда переводчик имеет возможность обсудить с автором нюансы романа. Так вот, Мирон Янович, как вы смотрите на то, чтобы получить звание почётного гражданина Города?

Мэр вопросительно заглянул ему в лицо. Мирон прислушался к себе... и ничего не почувствовал. Ещё год назад мысль о получении такой награды привела бы его в восторг — ведь он патриот, он без ума от Города. Но в душе ничего не отозвалось. Пустота. Ему было всё равно.

Он криво улыбнулся.

— Что вы, — озвучил он то, что от него ждали, — я же просто писатель...  
— Вы замечательный писатель, — горячо отозвался Мэр, сильнее стискивая пальцы. — И для Города честь, что вы вернулись сюда жить и творить.

Куда-то не туда вёл их разговор. Мирона неприятно задело — он вспомнил о ситуации с Димой. Дима говорил почти теми же словами, почти с теми же заискивающими нотками в голосе. «Жида, ну я перетёр за всё, бабки у нас заведутся, чего тебе, трудно пару-тройку текстов накропать? Даже придумывать ничего не надо, всё уже расписано в тэзэ...».

— Спасибо. — Мирон изо всех сил старался держать лицо, хотя понимал: если Мэр начнёт предлагать ему «сотрудничество», сдержаться он не сможет.

Но Мэр, к счастью, не начал.

— Вам спасибо. — Он пожал Мирону руку ещё раз. — Приятно было поговорить, но сейчас мне нужно идти. Гостей много, все хотят внимания. — Улыбнувшись, он наконец отстранился, и Мирон испытал почти физическое облегчение. — Я с вами свяжусь. Не возражаете?  
— Буду ждать, — улыбнулся Мирон, подавив желание закричать: «Нет, пожалуйста, забудь обо мне, не трогай меня, я не хочу иметь с тобой ничего общего».

От разговора стало муторно и тягостно на душе, терпкий привкус Адиной самокрутки смешался со вкусом шампанского и превратился в противную горечь на языке. Мирон думал о Диме — и о том, как нелепо и глупо всё получилось, оборвалась кармическая связь, «бондинг», как говорят за рубежом. Многое Мирон мог стерпеть, от нищенского существования до жмущих «броггов» за пару тысяч баксов, но не когда его ломали и скручивали, вынуждая плясать под чужую дудку.

Ему повезло — Дима был дурак. Не в плохом смысле, многие дураки — добрые люди и прекрасные друзья. Дима был дурак, он не додумался, что сломать Мирона можно было изящно, аккуратненько подтолкнув на нужный путь, умаслив разговорами про семью и империю, про чудной иностранный «бондинг». Вместо этого он попёр напролом, как охотник-новичок. Олень сбежал, и пущенная наудачу пуля даже не тронула его шерсть.

За друзей Мирон мог порвать, зубами вгрызться в глотку. За Илюху, за Порчи. За Ваню. С родной семьёй не вышло, сублимировал, наращивал вокруг себя приобретённую. Такая откровенная слабая точка — Ахиллесова пята, не промазать. Но Дима промахнулся: стратег из него был так себе.

Хотелось убраться подальше от этого недоделанного Лас-Вегаса. В толпе Мирон выловил Илью, оттащил его за рукав туда, где потише.

— Я домой, — сказал он.  
— Чего это? — удивился Илюха, и Мирон вытянул туза из рукава:  
— Есть идейка для новой книги. Хочу скорее расписать план, пока не накидался и не забыл.

Не соврал — идейка правда была, гудела в голове корабельным гонгом. Илюха сразу всё понял.

— Окей. Сейчас звякну Руслану, он тебя отвезёт.  
— А ты?  
— Доберусь. — Илья улыбнулся и хлопнул его по плечу. — Отзвонись как будешь дома.  
— Кину сообщение, — пообещал Мирон.

Руслан отвёз его домой на арендованной «бэхе». Мирон был ему благодарен: всю дорогу тот молчал, слушая бубнёж ведущих на «Город.ФМ» и лишь изредка бросая взгляды в зеркало заднего вида.

Вдоль шоссе от «Горгорода» до Города теперь стояли фонари, освещая новенький гладкий асфальт. За клочками света была темень — «вантаблэк», будто вырезанный из пространства и времени, космос, конец карты. Наверное, шагнёшь туда и сгинешь навсегда. Давным давно Мирон читал книгу про космических путешественников, которые через оставленные неведомыми инопланетянами врата летали в другие галактики, чтобы наворовать артефактов. Но у одной экспедиции всё пошло не по плану, и они оказались на границе чёрной дыры. Гравитация затягивала их корабль внутрь — во тьму, в неизведанное, потому что никто не знает, что находится за границей чёрной дыры. Но время там текло иначе, и на Земле миллионы людей веками следили за гибелью экипажа — за гибелью, которая для самого экипажа наступила через пару минут.

Вот они въезжают в беспроглядную темноту, а за её пределами проносятся столетия. Илья пытается ему дозвониться, Ванечка стареет, Мэр умирает, и на его место приходит кто-то другой... Да пусть даже Гевиксман из «Ренессанса», промэровский, хоть какой.

Но ничего, конечно, не случилось. Руслан миновал тьму, въехал в Город, высадил Мирона у подъезда и пожал напоследок руку.

— Вы бы отдохнули, Мирон Яныч, — сказал он сочувственно. — Выглядите каким-то замученным.

В квартире было темно и тихо, несмотря на раннее — для Вани-то — время. Мирон разулся, на ходу скинул с себя пиджак, развязал галстук, расстегнул пуговицы на рубашке. Каким же костюм был тяжёлым, просто невероятно, будто карманы набили камнями. Самоубийство в духе Вирджинии Вульф.

Он почти ожидал, что Вани дома не будет, но нет, тот спал под неоновым светом вывески — три спички, трофей из старой тату-студии, на замену которой так ничего и не пришло. В ногах у Вани клубком свернулся Кот; при виде Мирона он поднял голову, зевнул и потянулся, выпустив когти.

Там, где часом ранее лежал неподъёмный груз, теперь растекся жар. Мирон прижался щекой к холодному косяку, зажмурился и простоял так с минуту. Когда открыл глаза, увидел, что Ваня смотрит на него. Он молча протянул руку, и Мирон пошёл к кровати, будто его тянули к ней цепью.

Он стащил с себя рубашку и швырнул её на пол. Пара сотен баксов — помоечному коту на подстилку.

Ваня подвинулся, чтобы Мирон устроился рядом, головой на его плече. Отпускало медленно, но верно. Дима, Мэр, чёрные дыры и замершие у их края космические корабли, всё становилось незначительным и неважным. Вот есть он, вот есть Ваня, в ногах недовольно ворочается Кот, сон которого был так грубо нарушен. Если бы только можно было забить на всё и остаться в кровати навечно...

— Буду писать книгу, — сказал Мирон. Пальцы Вани, невесомо гладившие его плечо, замерли на мгновение. — Там, знаешь, ничего нет. Ну, где раньше стояли дома. Пустота. Искусственный газон под синим небом.

Слова давались тяжело. Мирон выдирал себя из беззаботности, выдирал с кусками мяса, жестоко и зло. Но так нужно было делать. Для писателя нет ничего хуже счастья.

— И я подумал: мне надо об этом написать. Антиутопию. Но не в духе Оруэлла, знаешь, и даже не в духе Брэдбери. Самые страшные антиутопии — те, которые похожи на реальность. В которые смотришь и узнаёшь свой мир.

Я напишу книгу, говорил Мирон, о Полигоне в одной маленькой закрытой стране. Это будет военный Полигон. Вся страна будет работать на этой стройке. Полигон будет расти, поглощая крохотные деревеньки, последние дома из морёного дерева, а потом старые пятиэтажки, а потом новостройки из девяностых, пока не останется никакого места для жизни — только военный Полигон, построенный ради себя самого, потому что за пределами страны все войны давно закончились, но как рассказать об этом людям? Ведь тогда им незачем будет жить. И незачем будет терпеть лишения. А чтобы они не думали об этом, все контакты с внешним миром будут обрублены. Железный занавес для железной страны.

А когда меня спросят, продолжал Мирон, где же борец с системой, где же классический герой антиутопий, я отвечу: он читает это прямо сейчас.

— Такую книгу никогда не напечатают, — почти беззвучно сказал Ваня. Он повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на Мирона.  
— Тогда я напечатаю её за свои бабки и буду раздавать на улицах бесплатно.

Ваня рассмеялся, откинувшись на подушку.

— Я тебе помогу, — отсмеявшись, пообещал он. — У меня же связи в «Слове».  
— И в тюрьму со мной пойдёшь?  
— Пойду, — с улыбкой ответил Ваня. — Как жена декабриста.

Ерунда, конечно, никогда такого не будет, но слышать это было приятно. Идея вызревала — протяни руку и сорви, — но вполне могла подождать до завтра. Их шатл не завис у горизонта событий, влекомый чудовищной гравитацией, а стоял на Земле, готовясь к отлёту. У них было время.


	7. Глава 6. Потому что искусство поэзии требует слов

**«ВСЕ ЗВЕРИ РАВНЫ, НО НЕКОТОРЫЕ РАВНЕЕ»**  
Переложение нестареющей классики на современный лад

«Антихайп» не поскупились на афиши, выкупили парочку билбордов, развесили на театральных тумбах постеры. Даже сделали отдельный мини-сайт с доменным именем на .io — британский, между прочим, хоть и территориально относящийся к индийскому океану. Безумные пираты, ветераны войны в пенистых волнах искусства.

«ПРЕМЬЕРА 28 АВГУСТА, В МЕЖДУНАРОДНЫЙ ДЕНЬ БОРЬБЫ С ЗАСИДЕВШИМИСЯ НА СВОЕЙ ДОЛЖНОСТИ МЭРАМИ»

Кто-то подправил Википедию, воткнув тот-самый-день в религиозные праздники. Статью быстро исправили, но скриншоты успели разлететься по всем каналам с мемами.

Мирон хотел бы думать, что ему было неинтересно, но интересно ему на самом деле было. В редкие часы, когда он выныривал из работы над «Полигоном», чтобы закинуться очередной кружкой кофе, покормить Кота или апатично поскроллить ленту твиттера.

«Мирон, а что ты думаешь об "Антихайпе"?»

Да ничего не думаю, мысленно отвечал Мирон и закрывал ветку. Спасибо, почти год назад надумался с лихвой. Теперь своей жертвой Машнов и компания выбрали Мэра, и Мирон был им за это благодарен: по крайней мере, тут они стояли по одну сторону баррикад.

Баррикады, глупо как, будто он в самом деле боролся. С «Ремингтоном» наперевес, как в лучших Бродвейских постановках на тему. Революция... Скорее вялотекущая партизанская войнушка, вроде той, что у Охры с властями. Все дома на центральных улицах давно ощерились видеокамерами, но Охра всё ускользал и ускользал, у жёлтой прессы и то было больше теорий насчёт того, кем он являлся. С другой стороны, вряд ли власти согласились бы вот так просто раскрыть все свои козыри.

Мирон думал: мне нужно высказаться, и я выскажусь. В «Полигоне». Не напечатают — и шут с ним, главное, прекратить нудную возню мысли где-то под черепушкой. Отпустить уже. Революции не будет, революций что Россия, что Город хлебнули достаточно. История, как говорится, саму себя повторяет, но слишком мало времени прошло для очередных наступаний на грабли.

Никаких идиотских законов, никаких поводов для беспокойства, никаких возмущённых граждан. И Город не закрыли, что там Охра ни говорил, и даже в запрете на азартные игры было, наверное, что-то по-своему хорошее.

За день до премьеры «Зверей» Охра неожиданно выпустил очередной видос. «К слову о том, где "Антихайп" берёт бабки». Мирон посмотрел его, потому что прокрастинировал в пустой квартире: только-только уехал обратно в Лондон Порчи, привёзший благую весть об интересе некой кинокомпании к экранизации «Вечного жида», и Ваня куда-то смылся по одному ему ведомым делам. С закрытием тату-студии он работал фрилансером, выезжал на заказы со своим облепленным кислотными наклейками кейсом, но неизменно возвращался домой. Где-то в июле он объявил, что всё, больше он у Насти со Старым не живёт.

— Я теперь вроде как бомж, — со смешком сказал он тогда. — В моей комнате поселился Храмов.

Электронный голос Охры резанул по ушам. Мирон сидел за столом и слушал, отвернув лицо к окну. За окном было сине-сумеречно, заканчивался очередной изнурительный августовский день, сладко-похмельный, пропахший пылью и морем, душный, влажный. Выйти на улицу — как нырнуть в воду, только и дави в себе рефлекторное какое-то желание грести руками.

Охра рассказывал, что Витя Гевиксман из «Ренессанса», тот самый, который нос к носу идёт с Мэром в предвыборной гонке, — не кто иной как Мэров сын.

Что-то вроде расследования про жидорептилоидов во главе всего мира. Но это точно была наполовину чушь, жид в лице Мирона мог подтвердить. Он слушал, улыбаясь самому себе и не сводя глаз с синих уличных сумерек. Гевиксман — с простоватым круглым лицом и тёмными глазами, в которых отчётливо проступало что-то неславянское, и Мэр — белокожий, светлоглазый...

И пруфы, продолжал напирать Охра, куда ж без пруфов? Гевиксман появился внезапно, из ниоткуда, но уже с собственным электоратом, принялся строчить профессионально написанные статейки, но вы поглядите, как он сам по себе пишет: ошибка на ошибке, тотальное неумение владеть русской речью. Целый сонм гострайтеров тянет лямку. И эксклюзивная информация — о, такой в открытых источниках не найти.

Подробный разбор...

Хотелось открыть окно. Мирон поднялся, отключил сплит и пустил в кабинет солёно-плесневелый запах Города. Ни ветерка. В замершем воздухе звуки проходили с задержкой, Охра говорил лениво и сонно. Августовский вечер, жара, пропечённые солнцем бетонные плиты. Даже зелень поблекла, устав от собственной яркости.

Полуторачасовое расследование, которое можно было уложить в два предложения: «Виктор Гевиксман из "Ренессанса" — сын Мэра от женщины, с которой тот развёлся ещё до Отделения. И Виктор Гевиксман спонсирует "Антихайп"».

А значит, «Антихайп» спонсирует сам Мэр.

«Он промэровский, — неохотно говорил Ваня пару месяцев назад, — но пруфов, конечно, нет».

Откуда-то из открытого окна то ли снизу, то ли сверху доносились, перебивая автотюн, тягучие аккорды «Bye Bye Blackbird» неясного исполнения. Если смотреть прямо перед собой, на верхушки деревьев и крыши, можно было представить, будто на дворе снова двадцатый век, и Город пока ещё часть России, или не России даже — Советского союза. Мирон его почти не застал, но ощущал, что как-то так оно и было бы. Память предков, в которых «совок» вошёл глубже, чем иглы татуировщиков.

В замке повернулся ключ. Мирон услышал его, но решил не выходить навстречу. Голос Охры окончательно спутался с финальными строчками песни:

«So, make my bed and light the light,  
I'll arrive late tonight,  
Blackbird,  
Oh, Blackbird,  
Blackbird, bye, bye».

Мирон обернулся. Ваня стоял в дверях. Выглядел он прескверно, каким-то осунувшимся, с тёмными кругами под глазами, со скорбно опущенными уголками губ. С месяц назад он покрасился в чёрный — дурак, сказал ему тогда Мирон, кто ж так делает, на лето в чёрный красится? В наших-то субтропиках.

Из-за чёрных волос (и чёрной футболки, и чёрных серёг, и чёрной оправы очков) Ваня смотрелся совсем бледным, будто жаркое южное солнце обходило его стороной. Северный типаж. На белой коже только серо-синие глаза и было видно.

— Ты чего? — спросил Мирон, и Ваня дёрнул плечом, словно смахнул с себя вопрос.  
— Устал.

Про Охру, который как раз заканчивал рассказ про «Антихайп», Мэра и Гевиксмана, Ваня ничего не сказал.

Этой ночью Ваня ушёл спать рано, а Мирон остался в кабинете, чтобы работать над «Полигоном». Его трясло и подзуживало без всяких стимуляторов: повесть — до романа дотянуть не выйдет, да и не надо, всё уже сказано, — была почти готова. Ещё две части, чтобы вынуть, наконец, идею из головы, выплеснуть её на бумагу и забыть.

Среди ночи в кабинет просочился Ваня — встрепанный, сонный, какой-то не от мира сего, — взял Мирона за руку и потащил за собой.

— Хватит уже, сколько можно, — рассеянно пробормотал он. — Пойдём спать.

Спать не вышло. Стоило им оказаться в постели, и всю сонливую леность с Вани как рукой сняло. Он нервно и торопливо стягивал с Мирона одежду, бесконечно отвлекаясь, целуя его лицо, шею, плечи и ключицы, словно они встретились после долгой разлуки, а не жили вместе без малого год. В какой-то момент Мирон придержал его, вглядываясь в глаза. Они были воспалённо-красными, с панически расширенными зрачками.

— Ты чего? — повторил Мирон свой давешний вопрос, но Ваня только рассмеялся, и зыбкая страшная иллюзия рассеялась.  
— Тебя твоя книга совсем взъебала, — сказал он весело. — Я живу тут, но нихуя тебя не вижу. Завтра продолжишь.

Уже сильно позже, когда вымотанный Мирон лежал, раскинувшись, на кровати, Ваня устало поднялся, заполз на него и потянулся рукой вниз.

— Пиздец ты неугомонный, — усмехнулся Мирон, вполсилы спихивая его с себя. — Блядь, дай дух перевести, ты чего?  
— Я соскучился, — невинно ответил Ваня. Руку он всё-таки убрал, но остался лежать — тяжёлый, горячий и взмокший.

Мирон положил ладонь на его лопатку, чувствуя, как липкий воздух Города обволакивает их обоих. Ощущение стало каким-то вневременным и внепространственным, настоящая камера сенсорной депривации.

— Мирон, — еле слышно пробормотал Ваня ему в ухо. — Эй, Мирон…   
— Да, — понятливо ответил Мирон.

Если бы его спросили, что именно он понял тогда, он не смог бы дать внятного ответа.

* * *

«Все звери равны, но некоторые равнее» оказалась постановкой, больше похожей на утренник в школе для особенных детишек, чем на проект скандальной арт-группы. Постановку разыграли на площади перед университетом, обложив со всех сторон камерами для стрима на тот самый британо-индийский сайт.

Камеры выхватывали растерянную нацгвардию, которая мялась по углам, явно ожидая распоряжений. Распоряжений не поступало, и лица нацгвардии с каждой минутой становились всё кислее.

На деревянной сцене восседал Лев — Слава Машнов собственной персоной в порядком потрёпанном костюме и пластиковой детской короне. В руках у него были скипетр и держава, под задницей — разрисованный стул, должно быть, изображавший царский трон. Перед ним разложили кусок голубой ткани, а вокруг ткани расставили прочих актёров — зебру, антилопу и почему-то свинью с курицей.

Мирон узнал Андрея Замая в костюме обезьяны и Ваню Светло — плюшевую рыже-палевую львицу.

Видимо, «нестареющей классикой» был «Король Лев». 

— Это водопой, — провозгласил Замай-Обезьяна. — И все звери тут равны. Так повелось издревле, и так будет всегда.  
— Но, — продолжил он, смешно хмуря размалёванное коричневой краской лицо, — до нас дошли слухи, будто бы Зебра неверно распоряжается вверенной ей территорией...

Зебра вскинула голову. Сделанная из пряжи грива взметнулась в воздух.

Откуда-то из-за спинки Машновского стула выпрыгнула девушка в серых одеждах — гиена, что ли? — и принялась нашёптывать что-то в львиное ухо. Машнов задумчиво кивал головой, затем поманил к себе Замая и что-то ему сказал.

— Царским указом, — взревел Замай, отпрыгивая обратно к краю сцены, — было постановлено перевести Зебру на другой участок. — Он указал пальцем куда-то на край сцены. — Туда!  
— Но Государь, — воспротивилась Зебра, — там же совершенно нет воды!

Лев стукнул ногой по сцене.

— Это водопой! — взревел Замай. — И все звери тут равны!

На сцену выпрыгнули люди в серых костюмах и кинулись к Зебре.

Какой жуткий китч, подумал Мирон. Он протянул было руку, чтобы выключить трансляцию, но остановился. На экране люди в сером тащили Зебру на край сцены. Оператор сместил угол съёмки, показав стоявшую в сторонке нацгвардию. Гиеньи костюмы издалека напоминали их форму. Смешно. Прямо, но смешно.

Потом тот же сюжет повторился, но уже с антилопой. На моменте, когда её вели к краю сцены, камеры мигнули и переключились на съёмку с дрона: тот показал сцену, «водопой», серые пятна нацгвардии и гиен, пёструю толпу.

Дронов в городе запускать было нельзя. Нацгвардия зашевелилась — сверху было видно, как один из них запрыгнул на сцену, и путь ему тут же преградил Замай. Картинка снова мигнула и переключилась на обычные камеры.

Заулюлюкала толпа. Нацгвардеец напирал на Замая, Замай пятился, за ним стеной выстроился весь остальной «Антихайп», кроме Машнова, который продолжал сидеть на своём импровизированном троне с видом отстранённым и как будто скучающим.

«Выключай, — послышалось от гвардейца. Замай что-то ответил, и гвардеец повторил: — Выключай, я сказал».

Кто-то двинул по камере, картинка пропала, но тут же сменилась обычным видео с мобильника.

«Миш, встань сюда, тут лучше видно».

У Мирона появилось странное ощущение, будто спектакль на самом деле только начался. Гвардейцы — теперь уже в полном составе запрыгнувшие на сцену — оттирали «актёров», «актёры» отбрехивались криками про «искусство» и «свободу слова». И картинка, и звук были паскудного качества: слышались только обрывки — «несогласованный», «обращение», «полиция», «заявление», «митинг». Оператор куда-то двинулся вместе с толпой, и Мирон понял, что народ, подзуживаемый чьим-то голосом, полез на сцену.

В гвардейца, препиравшегося с Замаем, прилетело яйцо. Камера затряслась от задорного гогота оператора. «Встань сюда», — снова сказал кто-то. Угол съёмки сместился, замелькал асфальт — оператор явно куда-то бежал, и Мирон через некоторое время понял, куда.

Народ бросился на сцену, прямо в гущу перепалки. Стоял страшный гвалт, хохот и крики, потом съёмка снова переключилась на дрон, и сверху всё это выглядело сплошной красочной мешаниной с тёмными точками серой униформы. Неожиданно один из гвардейцев отошёл в сторону, задрал вверх руку — Мирон не сразу понял, что происходит, — и стрим с дрона прекратился, переключившись обратно на чей-то мобильник.

Гвалт усилился, но теперь к радостному улюлюканью подключились панические вопли. «Прикиньте, — с нездоровым каким-то азартом сообщил оператор, — этот гондон сбил дрон из пушки».

И на этом стрим прервался окончательно.

Мирон минут десять сидел перед компьютером, то и дело перезагружая страницу, потом вышел в гостиную и включил телевизор. Никаких репортажей с университетской площади не было: по первому каналу крутили сериал, по второму — новости ближнего зарубежья, на третьем «эксперты» упоительно срались друг с другом по поводу наркополитики. Не то чтобы Мирону было особенно тревожно, но как-то беспокойно — посасывало под ложечкой.

Подумав немного, он кинул сообщение Ване в телегу: «Видел, что творится? Осторожнее» и сразу получил ответ: «да я у храмова, всё норм».

Почти сразу звякнуло оповещение. Порчи прислал целую вереницу смайликов и четыре вопросительных знака. Мирон ответил: «everyone's gone fuckin crazy, bro» и получил в ответ задранный большой палец.

А через пару часов радиомолчания неожиданно прорвало Гевиксмана из «Ренессанса», который опубликовал видео с собой в главной роли. Он сидел на фоне бюрократически-блеклой стены, бежевой в какой-то невзрачный рисунок, с обязательным печальным фикусом сбоку, и рассказывал о недопустимости нападок на искусство. Машнова и компанию задержали — то есть, всех тех, кто не успел сбежать или был недостаточно хорошо загримирован. Виктор прямо-таки кипел от праведного негодования, всё рассказывал, бесконечно запинаясь, о том, что каждый человек имеет право высказать свою точку зрения, пусть даже в такой нетривиальной форме. Мирон слушал его вполуха, думая о том, что вчера рассказал Охра. Что, неужели и впрямь сын? Ничего ведь общего на первый взгляд, и на второй, и на третий. И если «Ренессанс» действительно основал Мэр, значит, защищал «Антихайп» устами Виктора теперь тоже он.

Дохера сложная система, хотя не то чтобы новая и не то чтобы особо оригинальная. Мирон никогда не был специалистом по истории, но идея контролируемой властями оппозиции его не слишком удивила. Вполне в духе Мэра. Помимо Виктора были и другие кандидаты, но все как на подбор слабенькие, будто новорожденные котята. Никаких шансов.

Мирон убрал клавиатуру и притянул к себе «Ремингтон», пару секунд посидел с закрытыми глазами, положив пальцы на клавиши. Из открытого окна дул тёплый ветер, тянуло сладковатым цветочным запахом, автомобильным шумом, детскими криками. Где-то на университетской площади произошло мини-восстание, нацгвардеец расстрелял дрон, кого-то отправили в тюрьму, кто-то распинался на камеру, сидя в кабинете на фоне бюрократически-блеклой стены, но детям было наплевать, дети за окном играли ровно так же, как вчера или позавчера.

А он будет писать.

… Ваня вернулся ближе к полуночи и заглянул в кабинет, блеснув в полумраке обычной своей загадочной улыбкой.

— Как день прошёл? — поинтересовался Мирон. Ваня скинул с плеча сумку.  
— Порядок. Наверное, попробуем снова открыть студию с Храмовым.  
— Давайте скорее, а то там революция намечается.

В стёклах Ваниных очков отражался свет. Глаз за бликами было совсем не видно.

— Разве ж это революция, — лениво сказал он. — Так, детские шалости.  
— А что тогда настоящая революция? — поинтересовался Мирон, подперев рукой подбородок. — Когда баррикады, трупы и взрывы?

На мгновение ему почудилось, будто он ляпнул какую-то глупость: лицо Вани исказила гримаса, быстро перетекшая в кривоватую улыбку.

— Откуда мне знать, — сказал он. — Я пешком под стол ходил, когда Город отделялся. Пошли пожрём, я пиццы купил. И прибухнём в честь нашей новой студии.  
— Она ж ещё не открылась. — Мирон всё-таки поднялся, на ходу потягиваясь и разминая затёкшую шею. Ваня подмигнул.  
— Считай, что уже открылась.

Пицца была остывшей. Ваня сунул её в микроволновку и поставил на стол бутылку вина. Мирон озадаченно приподнял бровь — вино Ваня не особо котировал, предпочитая что покрепче, поэтому выбор бухла для празднования идеи открытия новой студии был довольно странным.

— У нас что, романтический ужин?  
— А то, — ответил Ваня, с грохотом опуская на стол тарелку. — Остывшая пицца и винишко, потыренное из запасов Храмова, цени мою романтичность.

Мирон рассмеялся.

— Уж лучше так, чем твои кулинарные эксперименты.  
— Чем тебе не понравился старина Йог-Сотот? — притворно оскорбился Ваня. — Я старался, между прочим.

И всё было бы замечательно, привычно, мило и обыденно, если бы после второго бокала он неожиданно не спросил:  
— Гипотетический, — произнести это слово у Вани получилось не сразу, и Мирон удивился уже который раз за вечер, потому что Ваня мог пить долго и много, не заплетаясь языком и не подавая никаких признаков опьянения, — вопрос. Если бы у тебя вдруг возник выбор, убить много-много людей во имя идеи или предать идею, чтобы спасти этих многих-многих людей, что бы ты выбрал?  
— Парадокс невыполнимого приказа, — откликнулся Мирон. — Его нужно выполнить, чтобы понять, что он невыполнимый.

По лицу Вани вновь пробежала рябь, совсем как часом назад, когда он стоял у входа в кабинет. Нечитаемая, странная. Какое-то незнакомое выражение на знакомом лице, которое преображало его до неузнаваемости.

— А если без загадок? — с лёгким раздражением спросил он. Мирон пожал плечами.  
— Почему тебя это так заботит? Зависит от идеи. Меньшее зло, все дела. Если бы идея заключалась в том, чтобы спасти куда большее количество жизней, то я бы, наверное, выбрал идею. Вроде как бросить МКС наперерез метеориту, чтобы он не врезался в Землю...  
— Ну, это и не идея, — сказал Ваня. — Это вроде «Армагеддона» с Уиллисом.  
— Или вернуться в прошлое и расстрелять какой-нибудь оплот будущего зла.  
— А если зла нет?

Сказано это было так поспешно и горячечно, что Мирон от неожиданности вздрогнул.

— Ну, — начал пояснять Ваня, — вроде как всегда есть хорошие и плохие, герои и злодеи, протагонисты и антагонисты. Но такое бывает только в книгах и в кино. В жизни ведь всё намного сложнее.  
— Тогда о какой идее может идти речь?

Мирону не хотелось продолжать этот разговор, по неясной причине он его высаживал, выбивал из зоны комфорта. И дешёвое вино становилось противным, и пицца — резиновой и безвкусной. Ваня, должно быть, это понял. Он фыркнул и улыбнулся.

— Ладно, забей. Посмотрим что-нибудь?


	8. Глава 7. Bye Bye Blackbird

_«Эй, Илюх? Если ты получил это сообщение, значит, со мной случилось что-то плохое»._

Дурацкое «посмотрим что-нибудь» вертелось в голове Мирона всё время, пока он ехал по ночному Городу в сторону промзон. Город уже украсили к главному празднику: вдоль дорог висели ленточки и растяжки-поздравления, иллюминация и колючий мелкий дождь делали улицы зыбко-призрачными, будто не из этого мира. Вспоминался «вантаблэк» вдоль трассы по пути из «Горгорода»: горизонт событий, за который нельзя заступать.

Как если бы он всё-таки шагнул за край и оказался в мире мёртвых, и фары тормозящих перед ними авто сияли, как красные глаза древнегреческих чудовищ.

_«С Ваней что-то случилось. Похоже, его взяли в заложники, наверное, хотят от меня денег или ещё чего. Знаю, знаю, нужно было вызвать полицию, но сам понимаешь, я не могу так рисковать. Ваня не выходил на связь уже четыре дня»._

И будь он чуть более чутким, чуть более внимательным, то заметил бы, что всё отнюдь не сегодня пошло по пизде. Ванька был уставший, какой-то ненормальный, нетипичный, надломленный. С ним что-то происходило, а Мирон не удосужился даже поинтересоваться. Вроде как между ними всегда существовала негласная договорённость — давать друг другу свободное пространство, но одно дело — это самое пространство, и совсем другое — полный игнор.

Каким же уёбком он был.

_«Сейчас без девяти минут час ночи. Я уже вызвал машину. Телефон остаётся дома. Таймер автоматически отправит тебе это сообщение в девять утра. Господи, блядь, я надеюсь, что не отправит. Но если ты его получил, значит, домой я не вернулся. Может, за меня будут требовать выкуп, может, я лежу где-то с проломленной башкой, маршрут можешь посмотреть на телефоне, пароль 8976. Как бы то ни было, спасибо тебе за всё, я совершенно не заслужил такого друга, каким ты для меня был. Илья. Спасибо тебе за всё. Пожалуйста, позаботься о Коте»._

Что же они выбрали тогда? Вообще из головы вылетело, хотя прошло всего ничего времени. Наверное, потому что они посмотрели десять минут от фильма и полностью на него забили.

Ваня обладал поистине уникальной способностью с самой серьёзной миной смотреть любые говноподелки современного кинематографа. Это Мирон бесконечно мандел, со скрупулёзностью зануды выискивая сценарные косяки. «Профдеформация», — виновато пояснял он, когда Ваня бросал на него страдальческие взгляды.

Они и заснули в тот раз на диване в гостиной, сплетясь руками и ногами. Наутро у Мирона затекла шея из-за неудобно устроенной на подлокотнике головы, зато Ваня спал как младенец и не проснулся, даже когда Мирон аккуратно убрал с себя его руки и пошёл варить кофе.

Настолько замученным он был. А Мирон и не заметил.

Закончив с посланием Илье, он отправил ещё одно — Порчи. Тоже с таймером, чтобы старина Порчанский не поднял панику раньше времени. В письме был черновик «Полигона». Подставлять Илюху было бы нечестно, а Порчи чего — Порчи гражданин другой страны, и за публикацию поносящей Мэра повести ему ничего бы не было. Мирон так и написал: «Опубликуй как есть, если я не вернусь».

Ему было стыдно. Патовая ситуация, с какой стороны ни глянь: причинить боль друзьям или бросить Ваньку. Похоже, «женой декабриста» неожиданно оказался сам Мирон.

Водитель вырулил в гаражи, и призрачный городской свет погас. Здесь было темно, огромное пространство освещала всего парочка фонарей. Машина остановилась. Водитель обернулся, встревоженно глядя на Мирона.

— Точно сюда? — спросил он. — Может, подождать?  
— Меня заберут, — ответил Мирон и выскользнул из машины. — Спасибо.

Он дождался, пока машина отъедет, неотрывно глядя на красные огоньки фар, а потом развернулся и пошёл вдоль металлических гаражных коробок. Одеться теплее он не догадался, даже тонкую осеннюю куртку не накинул, и дождь ощущался на шее и голых руках как крохотные иголочки.

Холодно не было, но было противно. И страшно — страх перебивал любой дискомфорт. Мирон боялся, что сейчас свернёт в сторону и наткнётся на обезображенное тело, и гнал от себя эту мысль, но она уже засела в мозгу, как заноза, никуда от неё было не деться. 

За поворотами обнаруживались только мусор, щебень и куски арматуры. Стоило, наверное, взять какую-нибудь железку — просто для успокоения...

— Мирон Янович?

Мирон настолько увлёкся своими мыслями, что не заметил, как к нему подошли. Он резко развернулся, готовясь уткнуться лицом в дуло, но дула не случилось. Перед ним, сунув руки в карманы куртки, стоял молодой мужчина, очень высокий и совершенно лысый. Полумрак скрадывал черты его лица.

— Где он? — выпалил Мирон.  
— Кто? — удивился парень. Мирона охватила злоба.  
— Слушай, дружище, — сказал он сквозь зубы, даже не пытаясь скрыть неприязнь, — ты прекрасно знаешь, зачем я тут. Давай не ломать комедию. Что ты хочешь? Денег? Выбраться из страны? Тачку, может, какую? Могу организовать что угодно, у меня есть связи.

Парень смотрел на него озадаченно, чуть склонив голову к плечу. Он словно и впрямь не мог понять, что происходит, из-за чего Мирон только больше обозлился.

— Он мёртв, да? — И замер весь внутри и снаружи, боясь услышать ответ. Но незнакомец только поднял брови.  
— Ваня-то? Живее всех живых.

А потом кто-то огрел Мирона по затылку.


	9. Часть II. ЧЕЛОВЕК БЕЗ ГРАЖДАНСТВА. Глава 8. С днём рождения нового светлого дня

В себя Мирон приходил как всплывал на поверхность — тяжко, долго, сопротивляясь толще воды. Сначала пришли звуки, которые пробивались будто бы сквозь слой намотанных на голову тряпок: отдалённые гулкие голоса, шорохи, шаги, звон железяк. Ощущения были муторными и лихорадочными. Привет из детства, когда лежишь в полудрёме, сражённый гриппом, и слушаешь мир вокруг, словно записанный на старую кассету. Миру наплевать — время не остановилось и не пошло вспять, насколько бы хуёво тебе ни было.

Потом пришла головная боль: взрезала черепную коробку и вскрыла её, вывалив содержимое на прозекторский стол. В затылке гудело. Мирон тяжело вздохнул, осознал, что сон ушёл безвозвратно, и попытался разлепить веки — только для того, чтобы поморщиться от рези в глазах. Забыл, что ли, снять линзы перед сном?

А потом пришли воспоминания — хлеще пущенного по телу электрического разряда. Мирон вскинулся, попытался сесть и со всхлипом вцепился в переносицу.

— Болит? — сочувственно спросил кто-то. Мирон титаническим усилием сфокусировал взгляд. На стуле перед ним сидел тот самый лысый парень, только теперь ночь не прятала его лица.

Ватный пересохший язык едва ворочался во рту. Осмотревшись, Мирон понял, что находится в маленькой каморке. Стены были из цемента, пол — кафельным, невзрачно-коричневатого цвета. Лежал Мирон на какой-то лавке, прямо на обивке из дермантина. Одежду — чёрные треники и серый тонкий свитер — он не узнал. Переодели, что ли?

— Где я? — наконец нашёлся он. Каждое слово приходилось из себя выталкивать. Звуки вязли на зубах.  
— В безопасности, — ответил лысый тип. Он поднёс ко рту рацию и сказал: — Приём. Писака очнулся.  
— Принято, — прохрипела в ответ рация. — Идём.

Следовало что-то спросить, но вопросов было настолько много, что Мирон не мог найтись с конкретным. Вместо этого он сидел на лавке, опершись на неё одной рукой, и старался не шевелиться. Каждое движение отдавалось приступами тошноты и кошмарной болью в голове.

Лысый тип, видимо, устал ждать вопросов, поэтому заговорил сам:  
— Я Ресторатор. Но можешь звать меня Сашей.  
— Я тебя откуда-то знаю, — процедил Мирон, — Саша.

Это была правда — лицо казалось Мирону смутно знакомым, но он никак не мог понять, откуда. Какие-нибудь террористы? Преступники?

Ресторатор пожал плечами.

— Я владелец «Версуса», — сказал он просто. — Саша Тимарцев.

Пазл вроде бы сложился, Мирон точно что-то такое припоминал.

— Где Ваня? — спросил он и спустил босые ноги на кафель. Тут же скрутило тошнотой, пришлось замереть, беспомощно хватая ртом воздух, и зажмуриться. Когда он открыл глаза и поднял взгляд, то увидел, что Ресторатор протягивает ему бутылку с водой. На подачку Мирон уставился с презрением. — Вы и его где-то тут держите?  
— Нет, — ответил Саша Тимарцев. Бутылку он поставил на пол между ними, хотя Мирон сильно сомневался, что сможет наклониться за ней и не заблевать всё вокруг. — Но это долго...  
— Где он?  
— Долго объяснять, — с укоризной закончил Тимарцев. — Потерпи чуток, сейчас придут и всё тебе расскажут.

Мирону честно казалось, что сдохнет он раньше, чем получит внятное объяснение. По крайней мере, Ваня вроде как был жив, хотя верить в бредни террористов, не увидев Ваню своими глазами, не хотелось никак.

Дверь загремела и открылась, вызвав у Мирона очередной приступ головной боли. В каморку зашли двое: миниатюрная девушка со стрижкой-каре, одетая в хаки, и высокий темноволосый парень с чёрно-белой собакой на поводке. Невольно вспомнилась переделка картины «Опять двойка» — та самая, где в квартиру ворвался ОМОН.

Не удержавшись, Мирон глупо хихикнул. Девушка подняла брови.

— Вам весело, Мирон Янович? — спросила она. — Голова не болит?  
— Идите, пожалуйста, на хуй, кем бы вы ни были, — ответил Мирон. Губы сами собой растянулись в ухмылке. — Что вам надо от меня? Выкуп хотите? Ну, вперёд, дерзайте.

Он снова хихикнул, закашлялся, поморщился от боли и неожиданно для себя рассмеялся. Какой-то ёбаный сюр — бетонная каморка с кафельными полами, Саша Тимарцев, девица в здоровенной куртке-хаки, парень с собакой... Какого хуя?

— Где моя одежда? — отсмеявшись, спросил Мирон. — Отняли в пользу бедных?  
— На ней могли быть жучки, — подал голос Тимарцев.  
— Что вам от меня нужно? — повторил Мирон, проигнорировав слова про жучки. — Вертолёт в Канаду? Чемоданчик с лямом бачинских?  
— Нет и нет. — Тимарцев поднялся, уступив стул девушке, она подволокла его поближе к Мирону и села.

Несмотря на миловидность и миниатюрность, взгляд у неё был нехороший, цепкий и злобный, и смотрела она пристально. Мирону стоило зверских усилий не опускать глаза, но он тоже умел быть упрямым.

— Держите, — дружелюбно сказала она и протянула Мирону пачку таблеток. — От головной боли. Уж простите, нам пришлось вас оглушить и кое-чем накачать, чтобы вы не пришли в себя раньше времени.  
— Схуя я должен принимать что-то из ваших рук? — спросил Мирон. Девушка бросила пачку на лавку и откинулась на спинку стула.  
— Схуя нам вас травить сейчас, когда вы в сознании? Хотели бы убить, уже убили бы.  
— Может, у вас в планах меня пытать.  
— Чего ради? Вы знаете коды от ядерного оружия? — Она облокотилась на колени. — Послушайте, нам предстоит долгий и тяжёлый разговор. Лучше, если головная боль не будет вас отвлекать.  
— Я не собираюсь вести переговоры с террористами, — отрезал Мирон, и темноволосый парень тут же разразился оглушительным, почти истерическим хохотом. Даже девушка улыбнулась.  
— Террористы, — с широкой улыбкой пробормотал парень. — Сань, ты прикинь.

Мирон окончательно разозлился.

— А как вас ещё называть? Где Ваня?  
— Меня можете называть Женей, а Ваня в целости и сохранности, — ответила девушка. — Сидит в башне, запертый папашей, пока пыль не уляжется. Мы вас обманули. У нас его не было.  
— Технически... — начал было парень с собакой, но девушка его перебила.  
— Технически, конечно, он тут был, но исключительно по своей воле. Мы использовали его как предлог, чтобы выманить вас наружу.

Она поднялась.

— Пойдёмте, Мирон Янович. Таблеточки захватите только. Уверена, вы нас за них ещё поблагодарите.

*

За пределами каморки было ничуть не лучше: всё те же бетонные стены, кое-где покрытые облезшей краской, старые эвакуационные схемы, тусклые лампы на потолке. Они шли куда-то по бесконечному узкому коридору. Мирон то и дело хватался за стену, потому что его вело и пошатывало. Обуви ему так и не дали, и от ледяного кафеля холод расползался по всему телу.

Под тонким свитером его начинало потряхивать. Тут было влажно и сыро, будто они находились под землёй в каком-нибудь бомбоубежище. Хотя, как знать, может, пока Мирон был в отключке, снаружи действительно произошла ядерная война. Половина блядской постапокалиптики начиналась именно так.

Собака потыкалась ему в руку, пару раз махнула хвостом и потеряла всякий интерес. Зато оживился её хозяин.

— Я Локи, — сообщил он и продолжил, хотя Мирон одарил его самым красноречивым из своих «мне похуй» взглядов. — А это Риддик. Он только выглядит злым, а на самом деле добряк.  
— Тогда нахер ты его с собой приволок?  
— Чтобы припугнуть, — честно ответил Локи. — Уж прости. Увидишь ещё, поступить иначе мы просто не могли.

Эта игра в белых и пушистых уже начинала подзаёбывать, но Мирон сдержался — по большей части потому, что одновременно идти и говорить было мучительно трудно, хотя процессия даже не пыталась его подгонять. Наоборот, сбавляла шаги. Девушка в хаки — Женя — периодически оборачивалась: опасалась то ли того, что Мирон решит удрать, то ли того, что он неожиданно сдохнет.

Как же болела голова.

Блядский бесконечный коридор наконец закончился, увенчавшись просторной комнатой. Вместо кафеля тут были ковры в аляповатый рисунок, кое-где протёртые, кое-где придавленные здоровенными кусками бетона. В центре на столах сгрудилось огромное количество компьютеров, спутанных между собой проводами. Провода ползли по стенам куда-то вверх. Прямо убежище хакеров.

Локи отстегнул поводок, и собака тут же запрыгнула на диван, свернувшись клубком.

Хотелось сесть.

— Садитесь, — предложила Женя, словно прочитав его мысли. — Куда хотите, но чтобы было видно плазму.  
— А это весь состав вашей ОПГ? — ядовито спросил Мирон. Он присел на какое-то подобие офисного кресла, явно списанного из-за потёртости и разваленности.

Инстинкт самосохранения отключило. Мирона тянуло выёбываться, испытывать границы и ждать, пока прилетит, а оно всё не прилетало, только девочка Женя со злыми глазами глядела на него сочувственно.

— Вы же понимаете, кто мы? — спросила она.  
— ОПГ, — ответил Мирон.  
— Мы — Охра, Мирон Янович.

Она, наверное, ждала, что Мирон потрясённо схватится за сердце. Мирон схватился, изо всех сил стараясь показать, насколько его это не удивило. Из-за резкого движения снова засосало под ложечкой.

— И что теперь? — поинтересовался он. — Что мне с того, что вы Охра? Нахер вы меня похитили-то?

Для банды головорезов у этой троицы были чересчур эмоциональные лица. Женя выглядела разочарованной, Саша Тимарцев — каким-то потерянно-печальным, Локи просто сосредоточенно кусал губы.

С таким же лицом Тимарцев давал интервью о «Версусе» сто лет назад, теперь Мирон точно вспомнил. Крутили по телеку. Он словно бы немного оправдывался — за себя, за закон о СМИ, за целевую аудиторию, политические воззрения и тематику своей газетки, неловко улыбался и прятал глаза.

— Пока вы отдыхали, кое-что случилось, — сказала Женя и взяла со стола лэптоп. Она села рядом с собакой, откинула крышку и вывела систему из гибернации. Тут же ожила плазма на стене — мигнула и показала лицо ведущего главной новостной программы Города.

«... и четыреста восемь человек пострадали во время террористической атаки в жилом комплексе "Семейный" на проспекте Освобождения. В данный момент сотрудники МЧС разбирают завалы, были привлечены кинологи с собаками и армия...»

Картинка сменилась на съёмку с воздуха: клубы пыли, пробивающиеся сквозь серую толщу мигалки экстренных служб.

«... горячая линия МЧС для родственников погибших и пострадавших...»

Голова разрывалась. Мирон потерянно смотрел, не совсем понимая, что происходит.

«Ответственность за террористическую атаку взяла на себя оппозиционная группировка Охра. По данным инсайдера, целью был срыв выборов. Президент России Владимир Путин передал соболезнования родственникам...».

Женя щёлкнула чем-то, и плазма заткнулась: теперь картинка шла без звука. Все трое — Женя, Саша Тимарцев и Локи, — смотрели на Мирона так, будто ждали его вердикта.

Голова разрывалась. Мирон с третьей попытки разодрал упаковку с таблетками, несколько штук упали на пол. Саша Тимарцев услужливо протянул бутылку с водой, и пока Мирон возился с крышкой, все молчали.

— Вы взорвали ЖК? — спросил после долгой паузы Мирон. От воды легче не стало, мерещилось, что она вот-вот пойдёт горлом. Но теперь-то что.  
— Мы ничего не взрывали, — ответила Женя, потеребив рукав куртки. — Мы не террористы.  
— С чего мне вам верить?  
— Ваня — тоже Охра, — встрял Тимарцев.  
— Точнее, — поправила его Женя, — Ваня и есть Охра. Это он начитывает тексты для видеороликов.

Мирон каркающе рассмеялся. Ну, это точно было полнейшим бредом — Мирон знал про Ваню всё, Ваня бы никогда не стал таким заниматься. Его раздражала политика. Бесил Мэр, само собой, отдельным и очень весомым пунктом, но почти все разговоры на околополитические темы он стряхивал с себя, пытался заговорить о другом. Ваня, Ваня — ироничный, смешливый, дурашливый, в чём-то типичная творческая личность, ему побоку были все земные печали. Какой из него Охра? Что за ерунда?

— Да что вы знаете про Ваню, — пробормотал Мирон, но Женин взгляд его немного отрезвил.  
— А что вы про него знаете? — спросила Женя, и её почти перебил Тимарцев:  
— Что он — сын Мэра, ты знаешь?

Градус идиотизма нарастал. Мирон незаметно царапнул себя ногтем, чтобы удостовериться в реальности происходящего. Но это было излишне — голова трещала так, как не трещала бы даже в самом страшном сне.

Он опустил глаза, рассматривая ковёр под ногами. По красно-чёрно-жёлтому узору ползли бледно-серые провода. Потёртость рядом с ножкой стула напоминала отпечаток собачьей лапы. Откуда-то доносился звук капающей воды — с оттягом, будто его запустили с диджейского пульта.

— Бред какой-то, — сказал Мирон наконец и с надеждой посмотрел на Женю.

Ведь бред же, бред. Охра — сын Мэра — Ваня. Как всё это вообще можно было связать? Ваня со своей розовой зубной щёткой, которую Мирон опустил в стакан, ознаменовав новую эру; Ваня с тату-студией, с одноухим рыжим котом, со сборником «Дегенеративное искусство»; Ваня на набережной со стаканчиком кофе в одной руке и сигаретой — в другой.

Мирон и не рассчитывал, что знает про него всё, но основное — пожалуй. Ваня ведь ничего особо не скрывал, рассказывал о своей семье, о жизни в пригороде, о частном доме и сводном брате. Как поступил в ВУЗ, как ушёл из ВУЗа, как женился, как развёлся, как увлёкся эскизами для тату, а потом стал мастером сам. Как познакомился с Храмовым, как стримил, как встретил на стриме девочку Настю и жил с ней несколько лет. Обычная жизнь.

А он себя считал скрытным интриганом — так и не исповедался ведь, не рассказал о том, как несколько лет торчал по-крупному, и если бы не Илюха, давно перешёл бы с героина на что похлеще — дезоморфин, например, — и откинулся к чертям собачьим.

— Вся инфа про Гевиксмана и Мэра — от Вани, — сообщила Женя. — Почти всё, что было в роликах, раскапывал он сам. И Охра — его идея, пусть и доработанная со временем. Разве он террорист, Мирон Янович?  
— И где он? — спросил Мирон. Препираться не хотелось. Спорить, возмущаться, требовать пруфов — просто не хотелось.  
— Сидит в башне, — отозвался Тимарцев. — Мы подозреваем, что его забрал Мэр перед тем, как началась вся эта заварушка. Чтобы, значит, и ему случайно не прилетело.  
— Я ведь вам не поверю, — признался Мирон, — пока не увижу его собственными глазами.

Женя понимающе кивнула и набрала что-то на лэптопе. Репортаж на плазме сменился видео, на котором улыбающийся Ваня с маской в руке, облаченный в чёрный балахон, разговаривал с кем-то за пределами кадра, потом смеялся, потом пытался надеть маску, снимал её, снова смеялся. В какой-то момент рядом с ним в кадре появилась Женя.

Головная боль немного отступила, сменившись ватной тупостью.

Женя запустила новое видео — какие-то излишки со съёмок. И ещё одно. И ещё. Часть Мирона хотела уйти в глухое отрицание, мало ли что, современные технологии позволяют сделать и не такое, но здравый смысл отметал все конспирологические теории.

Он вспомнил, как вызванивал Храмова на второй день после исчезновения Вани, и как Храмов недоумевающе отвечал — а разве он не с тобой? Мирон уже почти пошёл в полицию, одной ночи не хватило. В полиции бы прояснили, наверное.

«Этого человека не существует», документов ведь Мирон не видел. Или: «Этот человек — сын Мэра».

Женя начала говорить.

ЖК взорвали люди Мэра. Почему? Чтобы сплотить жителей Города против общего врага, вот так просто. Общий враг — Охра. Обо всех этих планах несколько недель назад Жене рассказал Слава Машнов, который действительно кормился с рук Мэра, и которому не нравился Охра, но ещё меньше ему нравилась идея убивать невинных людей.

Он, наверное, думал, будто бы Охра сможет что-то с этим сделать — предать гласности, к примеру, или обезвредить бомбы. Машнов тоже слабо понимал, что они из себя представляют, видел то ли компанию хакеров, то ли полноценную мини-армию — с сапёрами, снайперами и группами захвата.

А ведь по факту их немного. Даже хакеров особо нет — так, ребятишки, ковыряющиеся в ПО в свободное от офисной работы время. Большинство вообще на аутсорсе. Все они начинали как весёлые идеалисты, фана ради решившие открыть людям глаза на происки Мэра, сделать свой Город чуть-чуть лучше, но обернулось в итоге как обернулось.

Они ничего не смогли сделать, только засесть в убежище и смотреть, как огромные новенькие дома разносят в клочья заложенные в подвалах бомбы. Это случилось утром четырнадцатого сентября, в государственный праздник, совмещённый по случаю с выборами. Теперь выборы отложили. Теперь в Городе траур, и он будет продолжаться неделю, пока Мэр — в целях предотвращения террористических угроз — потихоньку прикроет границы и обрежет интернет. Сначала на время, но «на время» затянется, как это всегда и бывает.

— А я тут при чём? — спросил Мирон отстранённо. У него было ощущение, что он слушает пересказ книги, причём не особенно интересной. Как там говорила Лиля? «Механизмы психологической адаптации». Психика блокирует эмоции, чтобы не перегрузить систему. Чтобы кукуха осталась на месте.   
— А вы тоже жертва Охры, — пояснила Женя. — Вас выманили шантажом, украли и наверняка убили. По крайней мере, так говорят по телевизору. Утром о вашем исчезновении сообщил Илья Мамай.

Илюха, точно, подумал Мирон и испытал глухую тоску. Утром он получил сообщение и теперь наверняка изводится, представляя сценарии один другого хуже.

— Позвонить Илье я, конечно же, не могу, — сказал Мирон утвердительно. Женя развела руками — мол, сам понимаешь. — И узнать, где конкретно мы находимся, тоже.  
— Не то чтобы эта информация вам что-нибудь дала, Мирон Янович.

Ну как, хотел бы сказать Мирон, я смогу сбежать, найти ближайших нацгвардейцев и сдать вас с потрохами. Или просто сбежать. Или сбежать, чтобы позвонить Илье, а потом вернуться.

Верить террористам не хотелось, но Ваня определённо имел к ним отношение. Ване верить хотелось, пусть даже глупо, на уровне подсознания. Ваню хотелось оправдать, но как-нибудь хитро, обойдя тему с Охрой.

— Так я вам зачем? — спросил он.  
— А это очень хороший вопрос, — откликнулась Женя. Она даже встала, сняв с колен лэптоп и переложив его на край стола. — Нам нужно, чтобы вы написали статью.

Большую статью, добавила она. Статью-опровержение с кучей доказательств того, что именно Мэр приказал взорвать ЖК, и зачем он это сделал, и как. Вся информация есть — вплоть до аудиозаписей и фотографий.

Куча пруфов. Пруфов хватит для того, чтобы подорвать авторитет власти эффективнее, чем они подорвали пять многоэтажек новенького жилого комплекса.

— И почему вы нихуя не делаете, раз пруфов хватает? — резонно поинтересовался Мирон. Женя хмыкнула, дёрнула краем рта как-то совсем не по-девичьи, горестно и цинично.  
— А кто нам сейчас поверит?  
— А кто вам поверит через неделю, месяц, год?  
— Поэтому нам нужны вы. Вы — как известный писатель, как любимец Города. Как почти почётный гражданин.

Мирон дёрнулся — об этом он говорил только Илье и Ване. Церемония должна была стать сюрпризом, но Женя каким-то мистическим образом узнала. От Вани? От Мэра? Да какая теперь разница.

Голова больше не болела, но лучше бы болела. Мирона вернуло в душную вязкую муть, похожую на ту, что была под «хмурым» несколько лет назад. После первого своего приезда в Город он почувствовал облегчение, необычайную ясность сознания, и впервые ему удалось вдохнуть полной грудью, и впервые удалось побыть живым. Так он жил пару лет после своего окончательного переезда, а потом всё забило статикой — ватой, поролоном, слоем вымоченной в тёплой воде марли, скрывавшей за собой небесную синь.

Ясность вернулась на трибунах у моря и исчезла сейчас.

Думать не хотелось. Хотелось закрыть глаза и отмотать время на несколько лет, снова стать амбициозным двадцатилеткой, который приехал погулять по побережью, попинать гальку и покричать на чаек.

Голос Жени превратился в радиопомехи на периферии:  
— Вы получите всю информацию, напишете статью — подробную, с фото, со ссылками, наши программисты постараются... И «Слово» её опубликует на бумаге и на сайте.  
— «Слово»? — включился Мирон.  
— Есть возможность, — обтекаемо ответила Женя. — Но шанс один, нельзя его проебать.

У меня же связи в «Слове», так говорил Ваня.

Мирон прикинул свои шансы, постаравшись абстрагироваться от всего. Ну, упрётся он сейчас, и что дальше? Женя, маленькая девочка с волчьими глазами, хлопнет в ладоши, скажет «Хорошо, Мирон Янович» и выпустит его на все четыре стороны? Как бы ни так. В лучшем случае его вернут обратно в каморку с бетонными стенами, в худшем — вскроют глотку и выбросят там же, где подобрали.

— Давайте начистоту, — сказал Мирон. — Я не хочу вам помогать. Мне всё это не нравится. И ситуацию я вижу только с одной стороны. Кто знает, сколько в ваших словах брехни? Я не хочу помогать вам, но я вам помогу, если после этого вы меня выпустите и позволите заняться своими делами.  
— По рукам. — Женя шагнула было к нему, протянув руку, но тут ожили рации. Женя замерла. Саша Тимарцев и Локи замерли. Даже собака подняла голову.

Мирон ничерта не расслышал, кроме хрипов, но лица у Жени и прочих посерели.

— Какого хуя? — спросил Локи, и одновременно с ним заговорил Тимарцев:  
— У них Марк?  
— У них Марк, — подтвердила Женя и добавила: — Блядь.


	10. Глава 9. Симбионистская армия освобождения

Потом его просто бросили. Подорвались и вылетели прочь, оставив наедине с собакой. От неожиданности с Мирона даже слетела сонная муть: он вдруг очутился в полном одиночестве, не считая собаки, в комнате с компьютерами, с которых можно написать сообщение и рассекретить к чертям весь план, или откуда можно было просто слинять.

Пару минут Мирон сидел, вцепившись рукой в сиденье стула, и нервически дёргал ногой. Собака смотрела на него с ленивым равнодушием, но стоило ему пошевелиться, как тут же начинала колотить хвостом по обивке дивана. Залает? Вместо сигнализации её оставили?

Некстати в голову пришла вычитанная где-то инфа, будто бы хаски не умеют лаять. Завоет, может? Это же собака. Вряд ли собака может не издавать вообще никаких звуков. У Мирона собак никогда не было, тем более хаски, он не имел ни малейшего понятия, как они должны себя вести.

Укусит? Локи мог и наврать. Курс защитно-караульной службы в полиции, об этом он тоже читал: собак учат вцепляться в рукав и висеть на нём, ждать, пока добежит хозяин. Мирон представил, как чешет по кафельно-бетонированным коридорам, волоча за собой вцепившуюся в рукав собаку, и невесело усмехнулся. В ответ собака снова стукнула хвостом по дивану.

Устав нервически дёргать ногой, Мирон поднялся и пошёл к эвакуационной схеме, которая висела на стене у выхода. Дойти не успел — окликнули:  
— Ну и куда ты?

Мирон обернулся — у двери стоял незнакомый ему парень лет тридцати, невысокий, но здоровый, с крупным мясистым лицом и уголовничьим ёжиком волос на голове. В руках у парня была кружка. Он размеренно помешивал в ней ложечкой.

— Хочу съебаться, — не стал отпираться Мирон. Парень улыбнулся, и улыбка парадоксальным образом сделала его лицо ещё мрачнее.  
— Садись обратно, — предложил парень. Мирон безропотно вернулся на стул под аккомпанемент стука собачьего хвоста.  
— А чего ты не побежал выручать друга? — спросил Мирон. Парень пожал плечами.  
— А что я могу сделать?

И впрямь. Абсолютное спокойствие парня было в чём-то заразительным, а может, таблетки начали действовать в полную силу. Мирон перестал дёргать ногой.

— Я Сега, — представился парень. Он подошёл поближе и уселся на диван, бесцеремонно спихнув с него собаку.

Не то чтобы Мирону было интересно. Не то чтобы он планировал запоминать все эти имена и клички для чего-то кроме дачи свидетельских показаний.

— Мирон, — всё же ответил он, потому что воспитание победило. В повисшей тишине стук ложечки о чашку взрезал истерзанный разум Мирона, как конденсационный след от самолёта — небо. — Слышал историю Патрисии Хёрст? — спросил он просто для того, чтобы прекратить стук. Сега в ответ молчаливо поднял брови, но, слава всему святому, стучать перестал.

— Патрисия Хёрст — это внучка чувака, про которого сняли «Гражданина Кейна», Уильяма Хёрста, — начал рассказывать Мирон. — Ну, хозяина газет и пароходов. Очень влиятельный был человек. Так вот, однажды эту внучку похитила группа ультралевых, которые называли себя Симбионистской армией освобождения. Их там было всего ничего — один чёрный да пара лесбух. Может, про них никто бы никогда не узнал, если бы они не спёрли внучку Гражданина Кейна. В общем, они её спёрли и потребовали накормить всех голодных, тогда, мол, её и отпустят. Их просьбу выполнили, а когда дело дошло до отпускания Патрисии, выяснилось, что она не то чтобы очень хочет куда-то идти.

Сега снова шевельнул бровями. Они у него были тяжёлыми, как и прочие черты лица, и низко нависали над маленькими равнодушными глазами. Их подвижностью Мирон был даже немного впечатлён.

— Патрисия объявила, что добровольно вступает в Симбионистскую армию освобождения, и что теперь её зовут Таня — в честь какой-то там трагически погибшей боевой подруги Че. Даже фоточку сделала с автоматом наперевес на фоне символа этой их армии — семиглавой кобры. А потом они всей армией пошли грабить банк во имя добра и справедливости, и там их накрыли и перестреляли нахер. Всех, кроме Тани-Патрисии. Её доставили в полицию, потом в психушку, там обнаружили у неё ПТСР, потом судили, потом отпустили... Не суть.

Он помолчал, собираясь с мыслями.

— Так вот, — заключил он, — вы — Симбионистская армия освобождения, а я — Патрисия Хёрст. Может, у меня появится стокгольмский синдром, и я сфоткаюсь с автоматом на фоне зубастой рожи Охры, но это не будет значить, что вы правы, и что вам не придёт в конечном итоге пиздец.

Лицо Сеги было невероятно серьёзным. Он немного подался вперёд, будто бы для того, чтобы лучше слышать. И тем внезапнее было, когда он расхохотался.

— Милая Патти, — отсмеявшись, сказал он обескураженному Мирону, — Симбионистская армия освобождения в нашем лице может фотографироваться с автоматами на фоне твоей голой груди.

Почему-то об этом Мирон забыл напрочь и теперь немного смутился. Свою татуировку он нигде не светил, но и не сводил — она была своего рода символом, только не Охры, а знакомства с Ваней.

Который и оказался в конечном итоге Охрой. Ирония.

— Не ссы, — добавил Сега и протянул Мирону кружку, которую тот от неожиданности принял без возражений. — Если память мне не изменяет, после истории с похищением Хёрст вышла замуж за своего телохранителя и думать забыла про все невзгоды. Там сладкий чай. Пей.  
— Кстати про ссать, — отозвался Мирон, — проводи меня в туалет.  
— Это можно, — не стал возражать Сега. Стоило ему подняться, как поскуливающая псина тут же запрыгнула на диван.

Они прошли мимо эвакуационной схемы, на которую Мирон взглянул мельком и смазанно, потому что из-за так и не снятых линз глаза нещадно резало, и направились вдоль коридора. Впереди шёл Мирон, жалко сжимавший в ладонях кружку, следом Сега, спокойный и монолитный. Ничего не капало, не выли сирены, аварийное освещение не бросало на стены красные сполохи. Теперь, с поутихшей головой, Мирон мог хоть немного осмотреться — и больше всего это здание напоминало какое-то древнее государственное учреждение, чудом уцелевшего советского левиафана.

После Отделения многие советские здания были перестроены или вовсе снесены — Город не хотел иметь ничего общего со своим узурпатором. Такие постройки остались на окраинах и в мелких посёлках-спутниках.

— Прошу, — сказал Сега, пнул ногой хлипковатую деревянную дверь и щёлкнул выключателем. — Из уважения к твоей приватности следом не пойду, но категорически рекомендую не делать глупостей. У тебя пять минут.

Мирон зашёл внутрь, дверь за его спиной закрылась. Он запоздало осознал, что всё ещё держит в руках подостывший чай, машинально отхлебнул и вздрогнул. Во рту и так было будто кошками нассано, и слишком сладкий, слишком дешёвый чай сделал всё только хуже.

Туалет был совмещён с душем — совковым, в мелкую белую плитку, похожую на листок из тетради в клеточку. Окон, в пику смутным Мироновским надеждам, не было, зато был осколок зеркала над раковиной, похожий на вынырнувший из воды айсберг. Из него на Мирона уставилось нечто бледное, с красными наркоманскими глазами и сизой щетиной на щеках.

Он поставил кружку на край раковины, торопливо сполоснул руки и принялся выковыривать из глаз линзы. Через пару минут в туалет заглянул Сега.

— Вам надо, чтобы я сделал статью? — сцепив зубы, выдавил Мирон. — Тогда мне нужны мои ёбаные очки. Или хотя бы запас одноразовых линз. Я слепой, как крот. — Он стряхнул линзу в раковину. — Но на Википедии об этом, конечно же, не написано.  
— Скажешь минус, Женя достанет, — бесстрастно ответил Сега. — Кстати, воду в баки насос качает. Поаккуратнее с ней.

Он остался стоять, привалившись к двери плечом. Мирон подождал, понял, что Сега не собирается уходить, развернулся к унитазу и демонстративно спустил штаны. Сеге, судя по всему, было глубоко безразлично.

— А вы тут прямо и живёте? — поинтересовался Мирон, когда они шли по коридору обратно.

Мирон — в мятых трениках, свитере с чужого плеча, босой и с треклятой кружкой чая — будто только что вылез из кровати у себя дома.

— Никто тут не живёт, — ответил Сега резковато. Потом, смягчившись, добавил: — Ничего пока не понятно. Сам подумай — пиздец начался утром. Мы знали заранее, конечно. Но мир теперь меняется каждую секунду.  
— А ты чем занимаешься?  
— К тебе вот сопровождающим приставили, — ответил Сега таким тоном, что становилось понятно: об этом он говорить не хочет.

Мирону было глубоко безразлично, чего он хочет, а чего — нет. Вряд ли его станут бить, это было понятно и так. Хотели бы избить — уже избили бы. Хотели бы убить — убили бы. Но ему дали обезбол, заварили отвратный сладкий чай, объяснили ситуацию. Можно ещё немного потоптаться по границам.

— И всё-таки?

Сега сжал губы, но не ответил. 

В коврово-компьютерной комнате их дожидалась Женя: она сидела на диване и напряжённо смотрела телевизор. Передавали какое-то экстренное включение с места разбора завалов — сплошная пыль, руины и яркие пятна сотрудников спасательной службы.

Мирон остановился. Впервые он осознал — и осознал с болезненной чёткостью, — что взрывы случились на самом деле. Репортаж, больше похожий на кадры из какого-нибудь фильма-катастрофы, был правдой. Куча людей погибла. Куча людей пострадала. И всё потому, что какие-то мудозвоны не поделили власть.

Он испытал величайшую брезгливость — и к Мэру, которому жал руку парой месяцев назад, и к Охре. Только к Ване не смог. Ваня по-прежнему оставался где-то вне уравнения. Может, потому что его тут не было. 

Впервые Мирон порадовался, что Вани тут нет.

— Вот, — сказала Женя и указала на экран. Там появился диктор, который начал говорить с неуместной торжественностью:  
— Напомним, что нацгвардии Города добровольно сдался молодой человек, который представился лидером организованной преступной группировки Охра, возложившей на себя ответственность за террористическую атаку на жилой комплекс «Семейный» на проспекте Освобождения. Молодой человек отказывается называть своё настоящее имя и требует, чтобы его называли Охрой.

На экране появились кадры — из здания нацгвардейского управления выводили парня лет двадцати пяти, высокого, со светлыми волосами и равнодушным лицом.

— Если вы располагаете информацией об этом молодом человеке, — продолжил диктор, и справа от его головы появилась фотография, — обратитесь по телефонам горячей линии...

Женя отключила звук и повернулась к Сеге.

— М-хм, — отреагировал Сега.  
— Чего ты мычишь? — раздражённо спросила Женя. — Не дойдёт никак, что ли?  
— Дурак, — ответил Сега и пожал плечами. — Что тут ещё говорить?  
— Я позвонила Кассу.

Мирон понятия не имел, что происходит, но последней фразой Жене удалось выбить из Сеги эмоцию. Он скривился.

— Трудные времена требуют решительных действий? — спросил наконец он.  
— Я бы на твоём месте паковала чемоданы, Серёжа.  
— Ты меня на эмоции пытаешься развести?

Женя поморщилась было, но возмущение на её лице быстро сменилось разочарованием.

— Тебе его совсем не жалко?  
— А какая разница, Жек? — Сега снова пожал плечами, но теперь нервозно, неуютно. — Ты же у нас такая суровая, такая решительная, сказала как отрезала, и по головам готова пойти, и на горло наступить. Он ко мне приходил. Я сказал, что он кретин. Его этот ответ не устроил. Но он большой мальчик. Мы тут все большие мальчики и девочки.

Пару секунд они смотрели друг на друга, потом Сега забрал из рук Мирона кружку и молча пошёл к двери. Женя вдохнула, будто собираясь крикнуть что-то ему вслед, но передумала. Вместо этого она повернулась к Мирону.

Лицо у неё было рассеянным. На Мирона она уставилась так, словно хотела о чём-то спросить, но отвлеклась и забыла.

— Ах, да, чёрт. — Она взяла с дивана серебристый лэптоп, весь в стикерах, и протянула его Мирону. — Тут инфа, которая нужна для статьи. Фотки, видео, аудио, скрины переписок, куча компромата.

Мирон как стоял, так и остался стоять, тупо глядя на лэптоп. Он вдруг понял: если возьмёт его, всё закончится. Вербальное согласие было дано, но его не покидала дурацкая мысль, что ситуацию можно переиграть, сдать назад, но если он возьмёт этот треклятый лэптоп, всё будет кончено.

Поэтому он неподвижно стоял, пока Женя не начала раздражённо трясти лэптопом. Ногти у неё были короткими, обкусанными, замкнутыми в полукружья раскрасневшейся кожи. Кое-где остались следы вишнёвого лака, похожие на облупившуюся краску. На безымянном пальце блестело простенькое кольцо из светлого металла.

Мирон попытался представить, какой она была вне всей этой революционной поебени. Наверное, смеялась, платья носила. Может, у неё там есть дети. Собака. Палисадник с розами или что-то настолько же банальное. Может, она тоже видела в синеватых вечерних сумерках двор-колодец, куда из окон лилась мелодия Bye Bye Blackbird.

— Ну? — поторопила Женя. Мирон протянул руки и взялся за прохладный пластик.  
— Когда дедлайн?

… Женя вела его обратно в каморку и попутно рассказывала, что и как. Статью нужно написать до 25 числа, не позднее, потому что ещё верстать и печатную форму делать. Позднее никак нельзя, иначе статья потеряет всякий смысл. Когда Мирон спросил, почему, Женя отмахнулась — потом узнаешь. Еду тебе принесут. И воду. Таблеток ещё, если голова разболится. Полный пансион, глупо хихикнул Мирон, и Женя в ответ грустно улыбнулась.

— Будь готов быстро съёбывать, если что, — напоследок сказала она, уже держась за дверь. Мирон не заметил, когда они успели перейти на «ты».  
— Как же я съебу босиком?  
— Попрошу Рестора, он принесёт обувь.  
— Мне очки нужны. Я нихуя не вижу.

Женя посмотрела на него удивлённо.

— Левый минус шесть, правый минус три, — уточнил Мирон.  
— Достану. Не знаю, отдохни пока? Поспи, например.

С этими словами она вышла и дважды провернула в замке ключ.

Мирон разыскал под койкой розетку, воткнул в неё штекер, сел и открыл лэптоп — просто от скуки, не собираясь ни просматривать компромат, ни пытаться связаться с кем-то. Женя явно не была дурой, поэтому ни о каком интернете и речи не могло идти. Но спать Мирону не хотелось, рассматривать желтоватую побелку на потолке — и того меньше. Выбора не было.

Система называлась «охххра». На рабочем столе стояла фотография Кота.

Сначала Мирон решил, что бредит, мало ли, всякое случается от ударов по голове. Но Кот никуда не исчез. Мирон даже помнил точный день, когда это было снято. В сине-розовом неоновом свете рыжая Котовья шерсть приобрела сюрреалистический оттенок, ярко переливались клёпки ошейника и латунный адресник. Кот лежал на их с Ваней кровати кверху брюхом и косил глазом в объектив.

Фоток тогда получилось штук тридцать: Ваня всё щёлкал и щёлкал, то опускаясь на колени, то забираясь на кресло. Кот вертелся — обычно он ускользал от камеры, но в этот день охотно позировал, и Ваня был в восторге. Потом он сгрузил все фотки на лэптоп и заставил Мирона их просматривать.

Лэптоп был другой. Ванин лэптоп Мирон помнил прекрасно — тем более, что он остался дома.

Сколько же в этом было скотства, мелочного едкого манипуляторства: отдать Мирону ноут, которым пользовался Ваня. Или замаскировать чужой так, чтобы в нём немедленно и неотвратимо угадывался конкретный человек. Даже сраные стикеры на крышке — полустёртый логотип «Доты 2», такой же, как на старой Ваниной чашке, какие-то черепа и олдскульные розы, котики, фотокамеры. Нарисованная маркером морда Охры.

Будь проклят тот день, подумал Мирон, когда я написал этот рассказ.

Он написал этот рассказ, потому что был мелким и пассионарным, и тема оппозиции пришлась ему по возрасту. Все такое писали. Купленные выборы, «веселящий» газ, которым правительство травило электорат, и сведённые судорогой лица людей — они и были мордой Охры. Вымученная улыбка безмозглого болванчика. Это был посредственный рассказ, очень банальный и скверно написанный. Поделка. Ничего стоящего.

И поди же.

С неотвратимостью злого рока на него обрушилась паническая атака. Мирон вскочил, успев спихнуть в сторону лэптоп, и усилием воли заставил себя сесть обратно, опустить между колен голову, вдохнуть, задержать дыхание, выдохнуть. Сердце колотилось, лёгкие сжались. Его потряхивало.

— И что теперь? — поинтересовался Мирон у собственных босых ног. С паническими атаками как с треклятой липучей мелодией, которую крутит по радио водила «Убера»: стоит однажды вспомнить — не отвяжется. Тревожная тень нависнет над плечом и будет отравлять жизнь, пока не вернётся старая подруга биполярочка. — Теперь точно вернётся, — самому себе ответил Мирон. — Рецидив. Только какая разница, если весь мир пошёл по пизде.

Каморка вдруг показалась ему совсем крохотной. Сверху была бетонная махина советского здания, старый левиафан, готовый обрушиться в любую секунду, и Мирон окажется под завалами, и никто его не спасёт. В глотке образовалась пробка, воздух закончился. Мирон стиснул зубы и снова задышал на счёт четыре.

Так его и застал Рестор.

— Ты чего? — спросил он испуганно и рванулся было к Мирону, но тот предупреждающе поднял руку.  
— Паническая атака, — объяснил он своим ногам. Рестор понимающе замычал.  
— Я тебе пожрать принёс. — Мирон с трудом разогнулся и увидел большой бумажный пакет. — Кроссовки вот, твои. И это. — Рестор протянул ему рацию. — Знаешь, как пользоваться?

Мирон помотал головой.

— Вот кнопка, зажимай её и говори. Канал выделенный специально для тебя. Кто-то из наших полюбас не будет спать, так что ответит. Тут ещё термос, там чай, ну и водичка с таблетками. Короче, не стесняйся, зови, если чего. И прости за обстановку.  
— Да ерунда, — язвительно ответил Мирон, но Рестор, похоже, не выкупил яд.  
— Ты б поспал, что ли, — сказал он, и его младенческое лицо сморщилось в гримасе сочувствия. — Завтра Женя принесёт тебе очки, сможешь сесть за работу.  
— Это охуенная новость, — истерично отозвался Мирон. — Жду не дождусь. Пиздец я измаялся без дела. Спасибо вам, ребята.

Он выхватил из рук Рестора рацию и бросил её на лавку, подтянул к себе кроссовки и принялся нервно дёргать шнурки. Остановился, провёл тыльной стороной ладони по лицу и понял, что она мокрая. Слезы лились по его щекам неконтролируемо, без уродливых всхлипов и рыданий. Просто вода.

Рестор возвышался над ним, как ёбаная сторожевая башня. Мирон задрал лицо, прищурившись на торчащую из стены голую лампочку.

— Я нихуя не революционер, — объяснил он лампочке. — Вы вообще не того выбрали. Больше всего на свете я хочу сидеть дома, в своём кабинете, и хуярить прозу. На баррикады лезть — это, блядь, не ко мне. Вы все крупно облажались.

Он ждал и даже хотел, чтобы Рестор на него наорал, обвинил в трусости, в мелочности, сказал, что у него душонка обывателя, но вместо этого Рестор мученически вздохнул.

— А я просто владелец «Версуса». Локи просто пишет музыку, а Сега — стихи. И Женя на самом деле обыкновенный менеджер, и больше всего ей, наверное, хочется домой к мужу. Никто из нас не революционер.

Он шагнул назад, к двери. Мирону пришла в голову идиотская мысль — сейчас он ринется вперёд, собьёт Рестора с ног и... И ничего. Но может, его убьют, и ему не придётся сидеть в каморке наедине с фотографией Кота.

Ещё никогда в жизни Мирону так мучительно не хотелось жить.

— Кроме Вани, — задумчиво продолжил Рестор. — У Вани революция в крови.


End file.
